


Harry James Riddle Potter

by Tany12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead People, Drama & Romance, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tany12/pseuds/Tany12
Summary: After the Death of his Godfather Harry discovers an enormous secret: James was the one who gave birth to him. He had two fathers .... and one of them is still alive.  How will Harry react when he discovers that his greatest enemy ...... is in fact his father? His life will change completly, winning in the procces the love of his life and a great family. HIS family.THIS IS A TRANSLATION FROM THE ORIGINAL WORK IN SPANISH BY MY DEAR FRIEND @VampirePrincess27. She's Awesome.  *Fully authorized.*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 45
Kudos: 262





	1. An Unexpected Visit to Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry James Riddle Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941692) by [VampirePrincess27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePrincess27/pseuds/VampirePrincess27). 



> Translator's Notes:  
> “Greetings fellow humans or the random cat on the internet that likes to read fanfiction. *makes a V with fingers* yeah. I see you. My name is Tany and I will be your translator for this story. Welcome the wonderful work of my lovely friend @VampirePrincess27. XD 
> 
> I now there have been many that wanted to read this story but couldn't because of the language barrier, so, YAY! 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out. LOL
> 
> .... Still here? carry on to the story! Watcha waiting for?

Harry Potter lay in his room at number 4 Privet Drive, being punished as was common, after the death of his godfather. Although his punishment was recent, he did not feel the difference since he had spent the time since he came back from Hogwarts without leaving his room. Only to do the chores around the house, eat, and go to the bathroom. The only difference was that now he was forbidden to eat for the rest of the holiday, which would last two more weeks; but that was no problem for him because he had the brilliant idea of changing a few _galleons_ for _Muggle_ money before returning from school, knowing that the privileges granted by his godfather would end when the Dursleys knew that Sirius had died.Not that he was going to tell them, but he had not wanted to risk that, somehow, they would find out and he had to go hungry; because the last thing he wanted to do was worry Ron and Hermione more than they already were because of what had happened in the ministry.

  
The problem was that in his life everything was possible; and that was the reason he found himself laid on his back on the bed looking at photographs of his godfather and his parents, missing them and feeling more alone than ever. He loved his friends, but he needed something else... someone else, and not even Ginny had been able to fill that void. 

  
The unexpected visit by the Hogwarts headmaster had made the Dursleys know that he was now wholly orphaned, which had caused them to decide to take revenge for the time they had to endure at home in fear of his godfather's killer. Professor Dumbledore had gone to his uncle's house three days earlier to do the reading of Sirius's will and it was there that unfortunately, his uncles had realized that he had inherited a house and a lot of money even if they did not fully understand it; because what he had inherited was the number 12 Grimmauld Place (a mansion), several chambers in Gringotts full of galleons in his name and against his will that despicable domestic elf Kreacher.

  
But despite the ambition of his uncles of learning of his fortune, it was enough that they saw a couple of galleons in their hand to retract their idea of charging the time they had to keep him. Although that didn't stop them from giving anything to him again arguing that he had enough money to never ask them for anything; this, however, was no problem for him.But the worst argument he had with his uncle and aunt was the one that now had him at crossroads, (considering between leaving Privet Drive or being locked up for two more weeks) happened the day before afternoon, when an unknown owl had arrived by the chimney of the house interrupting the visit of one of the neighbors to his aunt Petunia carrying a letter for Harry, which was not strange, the strange thing was the sender of the letter.

  
The argument had been so strong that his uncle had run him out of the house, shoving in his face the fact that he already had a house and that he could finally leave. But he still couldn't decide whether he'd moved to Grimmauld Place without the director's knowledge or stay until the return of classes. And while the decision was not made, he was confined to his room, which on second thought was not a bad thing because he had all the free time to sort out his ideas and make a decision.

  
He closed the photo album Hagrid had given him and turned over on the bed looking at the ceiling. He took the letter that was on his bedside table and read it for the twentieth time trying to find something that would tell him it was one of Voldemort's trap.

>   
>  _Mr. Harry Potter:  
>    
>  __It is my duty to inform you that in one of your chambers there is information that must be given to you personally and it is of the utmost importance. The delivery clause stipulates that it must be done personally and without the knowledge of someone else or else the information will be destroyed. It is important that you meet with me as soon as possible for delivery, so I will wait for you in two days at 2 pm with no chance to miss or else you will not be given the contents of the chamber._  
>    
> 
> 
> Griphook,  
>    
>  Gringotts Wizarding Bank   
>    
>    
>    
> 

  
Harry carefully closed the letter and kept it, thinking how strange the clause about not telling anyone was. He had considered telling the director, but that would be risking losing the information and that was something that could not be afforded, especially if it served to defeat Voldemort, although he was not sure about that.  
  
He let out a sigh of boredom and rose from the bed to stretch his legs. He leaned over the window wishing he could get to breathe fresh air, but punished as he was he did not think he could go out, his uncles would not let him, which only left him only a way out to attend his date at the bank, and that was... to move to Grimmauld Place. He wanted to leave this house but was terrified of moving alone to his godfather's house, painful memories would consume him.  
  
_"Pathetic Harry, now it turns out you can't live alone"_  
  
Frustrated, he kicked the chair next to him and it fell with a deaf blow a few thousandths of a second before the sound of an appearance was heard right in front of his house.

Any wizard could perfectly distinguish the sound of an apparition, and he was no exception. He turned quickly scrutinizing through the window and grabbing his wand tightly, ready to attack. But there was no one, after a few seconds he began to believe that perhaps being gone from the magical world for so long was affecting him, so he kept his wand just in time to hear how the padlocks were opened on the other side of his door. He turned as his uncle Vernon entered his room, looking upset and uncomfortable, he went straight to the point."Your aunt wants you to go buy her some things she needs for dinner," he said, staring at him.  
  
\- I thought I was grounded and couldn't get out of my room, - He knew it was a good opportunity to get fresh air, but Harry couldn't help but be disturbed when he had a chance.

  
– If it were up to me, you wouldn't leave this room, brat. But Dudley didn't want to go out on the street, he says he heard a very loud sound in front of the house -. He turned around and left the list on the bedside table and before he left, he added — You have half an hour to return—and slammed the door.  
  
If Dudley also heard that sound, it might mean it wasn't a hallucination; after being attacked by the _Dementors_ he was more sensitive to magic. Well, the best thing was to go out with his wand hidden just to avoid surprises. He took the list and his wand and left the house ready to take a good walk. The day, after all, wasn't so bad, or so he thought.  
  
He quickly bought the dinner stuff and come running back to spend some time in the park. He was sitting on a swing, in the same park where a year earlier he had been attacked by dementors, eating a slice of pizza accompanied by a cola soda when he heard for the second time in the day the sound of an apparition, but this time it was closer. He got up fast and pulled out his wand watching around him but saw nothing, the park was lonely, a good time to attack him without anyone noticing. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he waited for the slightest movement. He expected to be attacked at any moment by dementors, Death Eaters or Voldemort himself; but what he did not expect was to see a domestic elf walking directly towards him, dressed in an old rag piece and with huge brown eyes; he wasted no time and raised the wand pointing it at him. The elf stopped when he saw his reaction and cleared his throat, somewhat nervous.   
  
"Mr-Mr. Harry Potter," he said with a small bow, "My master would like to speak to you but he wants Twynki to assure him that you will not attack him." He ended up shaking and looking back. Harry watched attentively above the elf looking for someone but saw nothing.  
  
"And can I know who your master is?" Harry replied as he watched the elf shudder over the question.  
  
– "The master forbade Twynki to say his name until you agree to speak to him without bewitching him"–the elf writhed his hands nervously.  
  
\- Well, I'm sorry to tell you that if you don't tell me who your master is, I won't talk to him. - Harry looks at him decisively waiting for the elf's answer.  
But this answer didn't come so he decided it was best to get out of there as soon as possible before someone attacked him. He turned and had barely taken two steps when he heard a voice behind his back that caused his skin to stand.  
  
-Wait Potter,- spoke a familiar, terribly well-known voice. Harry tensed at that moment, begging Merlin that this drag of words did not belong to whom he believed, or he would be dead. He turned slowly thinking it was impossible for him to be here. Serious mistake.  
  
– Malfoy! – He brandished the wand ready to attack.  
  
– Wait Potter. I'm not here to fight." He said raising his empty hands.  
  
– You don't expect me to believe that Malfoy. I'm sure you're coming with more Death Eaters or your father." He thought he saw a look of pain in his eyes, but it was just an illusion, he still had the same look of superiority as ever.  
  
\- I didn't expect you to be able to without difficulty, but I'm just asking you to please listen to me," he said with regret. Harry fixed his eyes on the grays of Malfoy. His gaze was intense, so he turned his gaze away so he could talk.  
  
– Look Malfoy, first, I don't have to listen to you, secondly, I don't know what you're doing here, and I don't know how you found me. So you can go back from where you came from unless you want to have a magical duel in the Muggle world; and with you being the son of a Death Eater, who do you think they will take to _Azkaban?_ – He regretted his last sentence when he saw a grimace of pain across Malfoy's face but in the next second it was gone; instead, there was an unemotional mask.  
  
-I know that after everything my father did to you and everything I've done at school to you and your friends, I don't have the right to ask you anything; but I'll still do it because I know you're the only one who can help me. If you want to know how I found you, I'll tell you. I asked my elf to follow you since you left school and that when you were completely alone and out of the protections of that house, she would take me to you-. In his voice there was not a single trace of emotion, it sounded empty, devoid of feelings.  
  
– Well, I still don't know how I'll help you if all I know is that you've been spying on me. What do you intend Malfoy? – Harry asked impatiently. He needed to know to understand why the Draco Malfoy in front of him was very different from the Malfoy of Hogwarts; Although he was vaguely aware that it had been more than half an hour before he had left the house. - Come on, Malfoy, I don't have all day." Malfoy stared without changing his expression.  
  
– I know. My elf told me that the _muggle_ had only given you half an hour, but this is important – his expression passed in a second from being indifferent to one of complete despair as well as his voice. "My father is locked up in Azkaban... I know you're not interested—he hastened to continue before I replicated—but for whom I am here for is my mother—He looks straight into Harry's eyes and spat rapidly— The Dark Lord took my mother! – he sighed - As payment for my father's mistakes." 

And that was all the great Draco Malfoy could bear. He collapsed on his knees on the ground weeping desolately as he begged.  
  
– I know that you may not care what happens to her, but please I ask that... I beg you to help me save her, I promise I'll do whatever you want, whatever it is, but please save her Potter, that's all I'm asking." His eyes reflected an intense pain and deep sadness that Harry was tempted to hug him and assure him that everything would be fine, but as soon as he thought that he dismissed the idea.  
  
" _What the hell is wrong with you, Harry. he thought"_  
  
– I... I don't know... I don't... - Harry was baffled; he didn't know what to do.

–Please Potter, save her! what do you want me to do? I don't mind humiliating myself more if you help me save my mother." Malfoy looked at him from the ground with begging eyes and he couldn't bear to see that look of pain on his face.He sighed with resignation.  
  
\- It's okay Malfoy, I don't know if I can help you bring back your mother, but I'll try to—his eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope that made Harry's heart leap.  
– I still don't know if I can believe you or not, but for the moment I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Harry let out a little sigh and continued. - The time is up, I have to go back, or I'll have more trouble, but I'll see you tomorrow in the Leaky Cauldron at noon."  
  
Malfoy looked into his eyes looking for a lie, but when he couldn't find one he smiled weakly and nodded.Harry got lost in his eyes and unconsciously extended his right hand. Malfoy looked at him in amazement but quickly took it before Potter regretted it. When their hands came together, they felt an electrifying sensation pass through their hands.  
  
– Oh! Come on Malfoy– Harry was uncomfortable and didn't know what to do – Stop crying or your eyes are going to turn red and ruin your cute angelic features. - Harry wanted to swallow his words as soon as they came out and he looked at Malfoy flushed. - I didn't want to... I didn't mean...  
  
–Thank you! – Malfoy smiled and embraced him causing a slight shudder in both. -I have to go now.- Harry returned the hug automatically and when he reacted, he cleared his throat and walked away.  
  
– You're welcome Malfoy. Just don't try to play with me, because if you do, Voldemort will look like an innocent puppy next to me. Malfoy let out a little laugh that to Harry, who had never heard it, seemed like the most beautiful sound he could hear.  
  
\- See you, tomorrow Potter, - and saying this he took his elf's hand and he disappeared. Harry let go of a long sigh.  
  
_"What have I gotten myself into. You never learn Harry."_  
  
He turned around, picked up his things, and ran.  
  
The banter his uncles gave him wasn't as close as to what he was expecting. They just picked the things up while they were yelling at him that he didn't even know how to use a watch. Harry wanted to reply that if he had one, he was sure he'd know how to use it, but he shouldn't abuse his luck that way, I'd better use it for something else. He'd make the most of it now that they weren't so upset.  
  
– "Uncle Vernon, tomorrow I have to go to... one place" – upon the annoying look of his uncle he quickly added – "I have to start fixing my house to move out as soon as possible" – it worked. His gaze changed to one of joy.  
  
– Well if it's for that you can leave whenever you want."  
  
Harry nodded and went up the stairs. He dropped into his bed to sort out his ideas and see how he would get to the Leaky Cauldron without doing magic and how could he get into Grimmauld Place. He did not know if there would be protections that would prevent him from entering, or if on the contrary upon entering there would be some kind of alarm that would alert the Order or Dumbledore.  
  
"How did I not think of this before!"  
  
He jumped up and began to circle around the room as a plan was forming in his mind. An hour later the plan was ready to be carried out, but he had to hurry before nightfall. All that was missing was who He would call first, but he thought the sooner he knew if he could count on him, the better. So, with that decided he stood in the middle of the room and I called:  
  
\- Kreacher!  
  
A plop rang out in the room.  
  
"Master Potter," he said contemptuously, giving an exaggerated bow while he began his repertoire of insults to the half-breeds, blood traitors, mudbloods, and more. Harry sighed and let him rant at ease. He knew that if he wanted him on his side, he had to use all his pieces carefully.  
  
– Kreacher enough! I understand. You hate me for occupying the Black's Mansion and I hate you for Sirius's death. But I called you to propose a truce: if you help me in whatever I need, no matter what it may be, when I defeat Voldemort you'll be free to go with the Malfoys or whoever you want—Harry saw his eyes shine and knew he needed only one thing: to make sure. -But for the duration of the war, you won't be able to tell anyone, absolutely no one what you see, hear or do. Understood?"  
  
– Yes Master Harry–. He said with another bow, but this time, less exaggerated. Harry just smiled, that part was already done, now he was just missing …   
  
– "Kreacher do you know if I can enter the mansion by appearing inside or do I have to come and go in through the door?  
  
– Kreacher believes that Master Harry may appear directly at the mansion because it now belongs to him, but if the master has doubts Kreacher can take him with him and appear in front of the mansion's fireplace."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment and thought it best to talk to Dobby before he left. He consulted the time and decided it would be better for Kreacher to come back tomorrow morning. That gave him enough time to talk to Dobby.  
  
– Perfect Kreacher. Could you come back for me early tomorrow? - And since he was at it he could find out if what Malfoy told him was true, - and before you come back for me, I need you to investigate where Narcissa Malfoy is and with whom."  
  
– Yes Master Harry. Kreacher withdraws– he bowed and disappeared.  
  
Harry stared at the place where Kreacher disappeared debating what to do now. He decided to eat something light and then call Dobby. He lifted a board off the floor and took a couple of sandwiches and orange juice. He missed pumpkin juice, but he could have always had a little tomorrow. While eating, he tried to see the pros and cons of staying in the mansion without telling anyone; but after half an hour he decided that depending on the content of the information given to him in the bank tomorrow he would decide whether to stay or not; because at the end of the day the information should be important if he was asked to keep quiet.  
  
He got up willing to call Dobby before time got out of his hands. He felt certain displeasure at not being able to tell his friends anything, but as soon as he had all the information, he would let them know. He shook his head clearing that feeling and called Dobby.  
  
– ¡Dobby!  
  
The elf appeared with a small plop.  
  
– Harry Potter sir, – his huge green eyes shone with emotion – Dobby is very happy to see him again sir, and know that you are well."  
  
– Thank you Dobby, I am also glad to see you. Do you still work in the Hogwarts kitchens?  
  
– "Yes sir, Dobby gets paid for his work and gets one day off a month."  
  
"That sounds very good Dobby–. Harry watched him a few seconds before asking him – Dobby, I called you because... I wanted to know if you... could you help me?  
  
– Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be happy to help you. You just have to say what Master Potter needs."  
  
– At the moment it is not much, I just need you to go with me to Gringotts bank and if should any problems arise you disappear with me. I also wanted to ask you to please tell no one; not Dumbledore, not anyone. Could you?  
  
– Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby will do whatever you ask."  
  
– Thank you Dobby. Just one more thing; it's very likely that later we'll have to appear at number 12 Grimmauld Place with Kreacher, but for anything in the world can you tell anyone where I am, let alone with whom, could you do that for me Dobby? – Harry observed by calculating his reaction.  
  
–You should not worry Sir. Dobby will keep the secret of Harry Potter as his own."  
  
– Thank you Dobby. Then I'll see you tomorrow. When I'm ready, I'll call you back." Harry was very happy. Everything was going well for him.  
  
– Harry Potter Sir. "He bowed and disappeared.  
  
"Very good. Everything went perfectly. I just hope this isn't the calm before the storm."  
  
But Harry couldn't known how closely he asserted.


	2. Draco Malfoy's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Harry the truth. Harry goes to his meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator’s Notes
> 
> Here is chapter two. Enjoy! XD 
> 
> CREATOR:@VampirePrincess27

The next day he got up very early. He felt very uneasy about his encounter with Malfoy and although he had not slept well, he decided to get up and have something light for breakfast. While having breakfast he observed his room and told himself that, if things went well that day, perhaps in a few days he would be moving alone to the mansion. So, he decided to clean his room a bit and take some clothes to Grimmauld Place just in case any mishap occurred. Two hours later the room looked tidier and a bag of clothes lay on his just-made bed. He grabbed his wand and a bag of galleons he kept in his pants without forgetting his inseparable invisibility cloak. 

_ "Oh Merlin, I just hope that everything goes well" _

He took a deep breath deep air and called Kreacher.

\- Kreacher!

_ plop _

\- Master Harry -He made a small curtsy. -Ready to go to Mansion Black? - he said in a normal tone of voice as if speaking with an acquaintance. Harry thought, that since the elf was trying to do his part, he too would try.

\- I’m ready Kreacher. Anytime. - said, Harry.

With one hand took the bag on his bed and with the other, Kreacher's outstretched hand, disappearing instantly. When he recovered from the sensation of vertigo caused by the appearance, he observed his godfather's house. It was still too gloomy, but the air was now full of loneliness, a loneliness that seemed unbearable. It seemed that for a long time no one lived in there and he assumed that the Doxys who ruined the curtains last year would be there again. Sadness and memories were overtaking him, but it was not the time to feel sorry for himself. Slowly he let the air that he inadvertently had held since he arrived and turned to Kreacher.

\- Has anyone entered the mansion since the death of Sirius? Not even Dumbledore? - Harry had not realized that the elf had been watching him. Perhaps enjoying his pain.

\- No Master Harry. That Headmaster of Hogwarts tried three times, but the house rejected him, and the same with ... all those wizards who always came with him." Kreacher looked at him with fear thinking that he had insulted his master's friends. But that's not something abnormal, if the one who gave them access to the mansion dies, they must be given access again by the owner.

_ Wow. So Dumbledore wasted no time. That was why he told me of the will and made me call Kreacher to see if the mansion answered to me. The important thing here is: Why did he not tell me? " _

\- Well, now we know that I am the rightful owner and no one I haven’t allowed can come into the Mansion. He said confidently. 

\- That's right master- Kreacher smiled with malice.

\- All right. I will not be here long, I must leave at twelve, but first I would like to ask you to take care of the general cleaning of the house. I want this house habitable, at least one of the rooms for me today and that you keep the fireplace on, the air here is very cold. Harry watched him fearing the elf's reaction. But he just nodded.

-As you say Master Harry.

\- One more thing, if I were to appear with someone else, would the house reject them too? Even if it’s a house-elf?

\- If Master Harry allows the stranger to enter, there will be no problem. But if Master Harry plans to do it without his magic being detected, Kreacher will have to apparate both, although in the case of an elf it will not be necessary.” The elf smiled maliciously again.

_ “How smart of you Kreacher. Perhaps we will get along after all  _ "he thought, giving him a lopsided grin in return.

Kreacher served a small lunch and, after checking all the rooms and choosing the one that he wanted, he decided it was time to leave for his date with Malfoy.

_ "Well I think that date is not the right term!" _

\- Dobby!

_ plop _

\- Harry Potter Sir. - he smiled - Dobby is here as promised. -

\- Perfect Dobby. Could you apparate us closest to the Leaky Cauldron without us being seen?

Dobby made a nod and took Harry's hand disappearing with him.

\- You can go for now Dobby. I will call for you when I am finished-

And with a plop, he disappeared.

Harry walked towards the Leaky Cauldron without knowing how to look for Malfoy without arousing suspicion, but his problems were solved when Tom saw him go in and directed him where his date was waiting. 

When he came to the table he was taken aback. In front of sat a boy with brown hair, blue and beautiful eyes, and a white complexion. But his confusion only lasted a few seconds until the boy smiled and he could see behind the usual Draco Malfoy. Harry ordered two butter beers and took a seat when Tom left.

\- I should have guessed that you would not be so dumb as to leave your true appearance - 

\- I did not come here for us to insult each other Potter, but you are right. I could not be seen in public with you unless I wanted my mother dead, or is it that you still don’t believe me? - Malfoy looked at him with his characteristic mask of coldness.

Harry remembered the conversation he had with Kreacher in the mansion. The elf had told him that even though he had search far and wide he had not found Narcissa Malfoy, but something must have happened because the only one he saw was the little lord crying alone in Malfoy Manor.

\- I believe you Malfoy - He saw the puzzlement reflected on his face and said, - But the point here is, what is it that you want me to do? And in the given case I help you save your mother; how could I be sure that they will not torture and kill people? what you ask me is …- 

\- I know Potter- Malfoy looked around - But know that I do not want anything to do with them, I just want my family ... or well what I have left of it. When my mother returns, we will go away from here, away from The Lord and all the Death Eaters. I need you to believe me- This last thing was said with a pleading note that while he tried to hide it his face showed it.

Harry watched him for a few minutes, searching his face for a lie, but sank into those silver lagoons inadvertently until the murmurs around him became too loud. He looked around, realizing that as always, he was the center of attention. He was left with no choice. 

\- Ok, Malfoy. I will test you- He saw him nodding confidently - And I'm not referring to  _ Veritaserum  _ but know that if this comes out of your mouth, you forget my help. Understood?

\- Yes, Potter. Now, tell me what you want to know because I guess the test is to see if I can give relevant information about the Lord and Death Eaters am I right? 

He had now regained his mask of coldness, and Harry didn’t know if it was because of the question or the scrutiny to which he was subjected.

\- That's part of it Malfoy, but I was talking about something else; where I’ll take you now because I cannot stand these people watching me! – he finished annoyed.

Malfoy smiled slyly and shook his head.

\- Wow Potter! and here I thought you liked to call all the attention. - 

Harry made a sound in his throat that could easily pass for one of disgust. 

They left the Leaky Cauldron towards the place for disappearance. Malfoy looked at him suspiciously.

\- I shouldn’t ask you questions about where we are going, but my only doubt is ... how we are going to apparate if we are not old enough yet – he finished raising his eyebrows.

\- The same way you appeared near my house. - They came to the place and Harry said, - Kreacher!

_ plop _

\- Master Harry- he made a short bow and then looked at his companion with suspicion. 

\- Kreacher I need you to apparate us directly to the mansion –The little elf nodded and took both of their hands.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place he realized by the expression on Malfoy that he knew where they were; he just had to trust that he wouldn't tell anyone. He asked Kreacher some tea for both of them. 

"Well Malfoy here we can talk without interruptions, but before we begin, I would like you to recover your normal appearance again, it is uncomfortable to see you like this." Harry indicated Draco with his hand to take a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and he took a seat in the next seat.

\- You surprise me Potter! I did not think you liked me so much as to miss my beautiful angelic features – he said with a small lopsided grin as he threw a  _ Finite. _

\- Of course not! …. I did not say that ... - Harry did not remember having been redder in his life.

\- Sure you didn’t. Is this better? - He rose from the couch and walked around to sit back with a wink.

Harry felt he could die of embarrassment right there or of cardiac arrest because his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. But, fortunately, Kreacher came and diverted their attention.

\- Young Master Draco- He made an exaggerated bow and stood up with tears in his eyes – It is an honor for this house-elf to serve a Black again. - 

Malfoy just nodded smugly looking at Potter.

\- You see Potter, it’s not enough to say how much you like me and how beautiful I am – he replied with a wink, making Harry reddened again, who only stammered some incoherencies and took his cup just to do something. But he choked when he saw Kreacher’s pleased smile and the way he looked from one to another.

\- Do not even think about believing that Malfoy and I ... that we ...

-Kreacher will excuse himself to give privacy to the young masters - 

And with a plop he disappeared, leaving Harry speechless and open-mouthed until laughter echoed through the room.

\- Oh, come on Potter, close your mouth, your elf is just happy that there is a Black in this house again. - 

\- Okay, enough joking at my expense - he said glaring at him and casted a -Tempus- We have an hour to talk. Then I have an appointment – he added slowly while discreetly patting the pocket of his robe.

\- An appointment Potter. - Malfoy said mockingly. (1)

\- Yeah. An appointment, but its none of your business- he said with exasperation. 

The blonde grinned, he enjoyed watching him embarrassed. 

\- Ok, lets continue, will you not give me  _ Veritaserum _ before? – Malfoy asked curiously. The idiotic potter couldn't trust him just like that, could he? 

\- Not at the moment, I will keep it for later. Now talk Malfoy because I’m on schedule - 

Malfoy looked deeply a few seconds, he sighed and began.

\- You know better than me what happened at the Ministry a few months ago – he observed immediately as the brunet tensed, alert – and you also know that my father has been in Azkaban for months -He experienced an involuntary chill as he fixed his gaze on those cold, emotionless green orbs. He cleared his throat and continued - I do not blame you for what happened to my father for I know he deserves it. But my mother has done nothing, she does not even have the mark because she has never sympathized with the Lord’s ideals- he made a funny grimaced – Not to mention the fact that she would never let any mark ruin her perfect skin – he observed with fascination as the expression changed on Potter’s face, his eyes grew warmer and a half-smile appeared. -She has done nothing wrong. Her only mistake was never turning her back on her husband and her only son- he watched him closely to notice his reaction and added – My mother …. she…she wanted…you and me to become friends. True friends, not like Crabbe and Goyle- He observes the stupefaction of the brunette and looks down waiting for ridicule and rejection but instead a faint question reached his ears.

\- W-why? - Harry was amazed.

\- I don’t know Potter and that no longer matters. - He shifted his gaze to the fireplace, nervous and grateful that he was not under the influence of the truth potion.

\- Yes. You do know and Of course it matters! At least to me, but I will not force you to tell me- he watched how the blonde's posture relaxed and he smiled internally “for now" -. Continue. How did your mother disappear and when? -

\- I do not know exactly when it was. The day we returned from Hogwarts my mother was not there to pick me up at King's Cross station. So, I called Twynki and ordered him to apparate us to the Mansion. I thought my mother was not feeling well to go outside and confront people, but when I arrived at the mansion she was not there and you could still feel remnants of black magic in the living room and in her bedroom. That would not have been worrying at other times, but what really worried me was that all the barriers that protected the house were broken and that didn't make sense because… - he looked up and saw that Potter was watching him curiously - all the Death Eaters including the Lord could enter the Mansion because the barriers were adjusted to allow them entry. - He finished slowly, looking down embarrassed.

\- Not unexpected - he said with a snort - but that does not mean that she did not go with Voldemort - He ignored the shudder of the blond and continued - After the imprisonment of your father perhaps he preferred to hide her so as not to continue losing followers and thus protect her from possible people looking for vengeance - he ended up speaking seriously.

Malfoy knew that he had not meant to insult him since he had also thought the same, but even so he could not avoid taking it as an offense.

\- I know what you are trying to say Potter, but if that were the case mother would have said something, not to mention that the Lord would also have hidden me and I most likely wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts this year. - He responded with an icy tone.

Harry shuddered involuntarily. He had not realized the magnitude of the events, he had always branded Malfoy a Death Eater, but he had never realized that if he were and that when that happened they would really be enemies and there would be no turning back. He felt nauseous just thinking about it, he was sure that Malfoy only liked to boast but that he would not be able to kill or torture someone, but if he were forced to choose between the enemy and his family…..he shook his head concentrating again.

\- You're right, and if that were so, you would not be here asking for my help, which makes me think you have already gone to see Voldemort. Am I wrong? - he replied with a neutral tone. 

Malfoy had the decency to blush slightly.

\- You are not wrong Potter. - he lifted his chin defiantly- but I must admit that things did not go as I thought and that is why I'm here - 

\- Explain yourself better because I don’t understand -. Malfoy sighed. He just hopes Potter didn’t send him packing after listening to him. 

\- When I realized someone probably kidnapped my mother I went looking for Severus - he shifted uneasily when he saw a sneer drawn into Potter’s mouth.- I  told him what had happened and asked him to tell me if he knew where my mother was, but he said he did not know of that. I asked him to investigate with the Lord, but he refused, saying he could not jeopardize his role as a spy ... - he saw the alarm on Potter's face and hastened to explain – Do not worry, I will not say anything. Believe it or not, I wouldn't put my godfather's life in danger. So, I did the only thing I could do, I asked, rather I demanded to be taken to the Lord to ask him to let me at least see my mother again at least once. But when I told the Lord, even at the expense of him torturing me for my boldness, he just simply said that he did not have her and did not care where she was or what had happened to her. That it was someone’s way of taking revenge for something my father did. He told me to be careful because he did not want to lose another Death Eater before having him. The damn bastard! Although I must admit that he behaved very strangely, very distant as if worried about something. Severus told me I should be grateful because whatever it was it had prevented me from being  _ crucio’d  _ till unconsciousness. 

\- But I still do not understand Malfoy. If Voldemort says he does not have her, then why did you go to tell me he had kidnapped her? – he asked bewildered. 

\- Although he may not have her in his possession, the one responsible must have been a victim of the Death Eaters and therefore he had to know who has her. But the miserable bastard won’t help me because he knows I do not want to be a Death Eater and he fears that my father will betray him because of me. – he said through clenched teeth. 

\- Mmm that makes sense. And if you do not want to be a Death Eater why haven’t you told Snape to get you protection from the Order? Or better yet, why didn’t you ask Dumbledore yourself when you were at Hogwarts? 

\- I do not care about the Order’s protection Potter, the only thing that matters to me is that they help me rescue my mother and give her the protection, even knowing they’ll never let me see her again. And don’t think I didn’t ask Severus to advocate for her with your _ dear _ headmaster and with the Order - he said derisively- but they said they could not trust my word. I could not give up just like that and after a week I went to Hogwarts to look for him. I thought he would refuse to meet me, but it was not so, but little good it did me. I told him everything I told you, but he still didn’t believe me. He told me he would think about it if I told him everything I knew about The Lord, but I don’t know anything, I’m not a Death Eater yet and father never talked about The Dark Lord’s plans – he made a dismissive grimace – as you can imagine your  _ beloved  _ headmaster did not believe anything. I asked him to give me  _ Veritaserum  _ for him to know I wasn’t deceiving him but he just got up from his chair and told me that he did not have time to be wasted on my lies and he almost kicked me out of School.- 

When he finished speaking, he was furiously pacing around the room. He had not realized when he had risen from his seat. 

Harry watched him incredulously. Something in all of that did not add at all. Dumbledore wouldn’t waste such an opportunity to snatch one of Voldemort’s followers, and even if it were so, he would not deny any student protection. But the fact was that the Headmaster’s recent actions with his will disturbed him greatly, that without adding everything Malfoy had said. 

After thinking for a moment, he decided that he would not do anything until he knew that Malfoy was telling the truth and to ensure that he had won a new ally. But first, he had to go to Gringotts.

-Malfoy- the blonde did not even notice. He sighed, rose from the couch, and approached him slowly. 

-Listen to me for a moment - The blonde stopped his pacing and now he stared at Harry while he had him tightly by the shoulders -I couldn’t tell you why Dumbledore didn’t believe you... well yes, but you already know, - the blond snorted and tried to wriggle out of Harry's arms - but I also don’t understand why he didn’t offer you and your mother protection, he just had to give you a little bit of potion to know if you were telling the truth and then …- 

\- You’ll give me  _ Veritaserum _ for you to know I’m telling the truth, right? – he asked with a glimmer of hope in his gray eyes.

\- Of course I will! I can’t say you are lying if I haven’t made sure … - 

\- That's what I wanted that group of useless idiots to do but they refused. I guess they think I don't deserve it after what my father did. - He looked away awkwardly, waiting for Potter to tell him that he thought the same thing too, but Potter just released his shoulders exclaiming indignantly.

\- That’s nonsense! You do not have to pay for your father’s mistakes! But we'll talk later. Now I want to ask you something, - he saw the look of distrust of Malfoy’s face and quickly added- 

I do not know what is going through your head, but I assure you it's nothing humiliating. Understand that first I have to make sure I can trust you, that I can be safe with you here, but above all that you don’t tell anyone where my Mansion is located. 

Malfoy looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

\- Well. As I said, I have an appointment ... well I must deal with an issue and time is running out, but I cannot let you go before I give you  _ Veritaserum _ . I cannot postpone this meeting because it is crucial that I get what I am looking for, so I want to ask you to stay until I arrive, and we are done talking. You don't have to worry about someone discovering you because only I can enter, apart from me, nobody can, not even Dumbledore. - Malfoy stared at him in bewilderment but knew he couldn't ask anything, so he just nodded. - Well… I… mmm – Harry hesitated; he did not know how the blonde would take this, but he had no other option. – I have to ask you to stay in a room, I hope you understand I have no other alternative, I cannot just let you roam all over the house – harry hastily added nervously – I will try not to take too long, I hope to be back in one-hour tops.- 

\- Potter, it would be very irresponsible of you to let me walk through the mansion. If you were in my situation, I’ve probably locked you in the dungeon and not in a room- he added mockingly – So do not worry. Go handle your pending issues and ask your elf to seal one of your rooms. -

Harry sighed relieved, although he didn’t know why he was worried about the blonde idiot if he had refused, he’d sent him to where he had come from. But now there would be a slight change of plans.

\- Dobby!

_ plop _

\- Harry Potter, sir- he bowed, but stopped halfway when he saw Malfoy - You will not hurt Harry Potter! - he said threatening him with a hand.

\- Stop Dobby. Malfoy is not here to fight, but he still hasn’t proven his loyalty so I must ask you to please stay and look after him while I go out with Kreacher. Just take out my belongings from my room, allow him to enter, and then seal it until I get here. Understood?

\- Yes, sir, Dobby will do whatever you ask.

\- A question before I go Dobby, does Dumbledore know you're here?

\- No sir. Dobby promised not to tell Headmaster Dumbledore. -

\- Thank you Dobby and please do not tell Dumbledore or anyone you saw me with Mr. Malfoy, much less that he is here at the mansion. 

\- Yes Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be waiting for his return and if you need Dobby, he can leave the young Malfoy chained to the bed and the room sealed with elven magic- the elf ended very sure of himself.

Malfoy snorted in annoyance as he muttered something that sounded like "stupid traitorous elf".

Harry laughed, amused by Dobby’s wit. 

\- Ok, you have my permission Dobby. It would be fun to find him chained to my bed – he said insinuatingly to Malfoy said while walking toward him sensually. 

\- Po-Potter! What nonsense are you spouting, stay away from me- He walked awkwardly away from the brunet. 

Harry stopped amused watching the intense blush on Malfoy and his nervousness.

\- Well, I won’t force you, but if you change your mind, ill be happy to oblige. You could also ask Dobby for some handcuffs – he finished with a wink.

\- Stupid Potter! Not even in your dreams you will find me like that – he yelled embarrassed and reddened – you will pay for this when you get back- 

\- You know how I can pay you, but you will have to wait till I get back. I will see you soon Malfoy – he turned to Dobby – Keep an eye on him- 

Harry laughed amused and entered the kitchen looking for Kreacher.

\- Kreacher!

_ plop _

\- Do you need anything, sir? - he replied softly.

\- Yes, Kreacher. There was a change of plans and Dobby will be looking after Mr. Malfoy while you and I leave. Are you ready? – The elf nodded – Perfect. Could you apparate us as close to the Gringotts Bank as you can without being seen? I will go to resolve some issues but if things turned dangerous, I will call for you and we will immediately disappear back to the mansion. Agree? 

\- No problem master.

Harry felt the pocket of his tunic where he had his letter, his wand, and some  _ galleons _ . He casted a G _ lamour  _ y disappeared to Gringotts. 

* * *

○○ ⃝ ○○

Malfoy had dropped on the couch, red as a tomato because of embarrassment and furious for failing to take revenge on the hateful Potter. He kept throwing insults against Potter and all his generations until he heard the disappearance. At that moment he stopped and looked at the elf before him smugly, meeting a pair of green eyes watching him unperturbed.

\- Will you not take advantage of Potter’s command to make me pay for my treatment towards you at the Mansion? - He asked maliciously.

\- Dobby would never do anything to hurt Harry Potter! He is a good wizard and a good friend; dobby would not hurt him! – The elf replied solemnly

Malfoy was surprised but said nothing.

-Take me to the room where you're going to lock me at once... ah! and bring me a potions book from the library. 

\- Follow me, sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator’s Note
> 
> 1.The Word used was "CITA" which in Spanish is used for both Date, romantically speaking, or the more formal Appointment medical or business-wise thus the little teasing by Draco. 
> 
> Hi guys. Did you guys feel that chemistry between them? Harry, I think your Slytherin side is showing! Rrrrr. The little flirts. I hope you guys enjoyed it. See you at the new one! XD


	3. Discovering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Discovers the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Here is the last chapter for today, Guys. The schedule I have planned will be a chapter every Friday. It can vary but not by much. I will try to keep it as such. See You Next Friday!
> 
> Tany

The elf climbed the steps being closely followed by Malfoy. 

He opened the door of the room and allowed the blonde entry, who curiously looked at the room, only a small bag was on the huge bed. For not being lived in for a long time it was very clean, but he guessed that it had just been cleaned as Potter had been on Privet Drive all the time. 

The elf disappeared the bag with a snap of fingers and instead, an old book of potions bound in dark skin and golden letters appeared.

–Do you need anything else, Young Malfoy? – the elf asked complacently.

 _"Wow, that_ P _otter sure has him tamed"_

"Nothing for now. If I need anything, I’ll call you. – he turned around and jumped on the bed willing to spend two hours of study, after all, it wasn’t every day you could access such an old book of potions that would surely make Severus green with envy. He smiled with satisfaction.

He heard the elf disappear and soon after felt him place the protections around the room. He sighed, opened the book, and began to devour it. He would never accept it but that mudblood and he were alike in some ways.

*********

Harry showed up in a dark alley, he could hear people's murmurs, so he assumed they were near Gringotts.

"The bank is in front of Master Harry," said the elf, pointing to the end of the alley.

– The plan remains the same. When I call you, you immediately transport us back to the mansion.

Kreacher nodded and Harry set off for Gringotts Bank.

The streets were buzzing with people shopping, walking in and out of the bank, or walking with their families so that no one had qualms about that handsome boy with brown hair and hazel eyes who looked at the Gringotts Bank that stood imposing before him fascinated.

Harry walked straight up the stairs of the bank with his heart beating furiously on his chest, he felt that this information was important and that it would change his life forever. He walked through the big doors and walked down that white hallway once again with black decorations recalling the first time he had entered his vault. He arrived in seconds at the end of the hall and stopped in front of the elf. He cleared his throat a couple of times until It got his attention.

– Excuse me, I'm looking for Griphook– he asked in a neutral voice, although inside he was very nervous.

– Who are you and why are you looking for him? – the elf watched him with suspicion.

– I received a letter from him a few days ago asking to be here today at 2 in the afternoon. I do not know the reason why he asked to see me. – he conveniently avoided saying his name.

He turned and nodded in the direction of another elf, seconds later a goblin appeared in front of him who asked him the letter for verification to which harry handed over immediately.

– All right follow me sir, this way.

Harry hurried through one of the many corridors there was, but this time they didn't go down to the subsoils but entered a kind of white-walled room, with a desk and a couple of chairs.

– Your wand, please.

Harry gave out his wand feeling helpless without her, feeling that only lasted a few seconds as it was soon returned to him.

– Very good. Could you take on your true appearance and show me the letter again?

Harry proceeded to throw himself a _Finite,_ took the letter out of his pocket, and stretched it out to Griphook, who set it on fire instantly. Harry watched him curiously.

– Why can't I tell anyone anything? What is the important thing you have to give me? Is it about my godfather's inheritance? – Harry had been so immersed in the situation with Malfoy’s mother he had not realized how anxious he was to get the information he would get today.

Griphook watched him quietly for a few seconds and for some reason that look made Harry extremely uncomfortable. There was something about that Goblin he didn't like.

– Mmm– Griphook turned and walked towards the back of the room. He traced with his fingernail a crack barely visible on the wall; took a step back and Harry watched as a small door appeared from which Griphook pulled out an ochre envelope. – Your discretion was an important requirement to be able to give you this—he held the envelope to Harry who automatically walked to the goblin and took the envelope with trembling fingers. - It seems to me that the letter I have just given to you and this box answer your last two questions, Mr. Potter– Griphook placed on the table a beautifully carved black box.

Harry watched the box with great interest for a moment and then turned his attention to the letter he held in his hand. Heart hammering in his ears, he slowly turned the letter, a strangled gasp came out of his throat as his heart beated in an unbridled fashion.

_James and Lily Potter_

He felt a knot form in his throat and tears piling up in his eyes and preventing him from seeing the name of his parents clearly. He blinked a couple of times and looked up at the goblin to immediately directed it to the box. He gave a couple of steps but was interrupted by Griphook.

– I suggest Mr. Potter, that the content of the box be seen in a more …. Secure place. Please follow me–The goblin walked to the exit leaving Harry standing there anxiously looking at the box in front of him.

He shook his head and proceeded to keep it in his robe just like the letter. He didn't know what it contained, but if his parents left it for him then it was very valuable, and he wouldn’t risk shrinking it.

*********

Malfoy was so focused on his reading that he gave a little cry not very dignified for a Malfoy when Dobby appeared inside the room with a snap.

– Been a long time in the Mansion and you still don't learn what privacy is. What do you want? - he was irritated by the scare.

"Sorry Young Malfoy, I just came to see if you needed anything and to offer you tea and cookies – Dobby watched him restlessly.

– It's good to know that some of your old habits are still there. I'll take your word. Bring me tea with some milk and biscuits, preferably...

Malfoy was interrupted by the sound of an apparition that was heard right in the kitchen.

– Well, it looks like Potter's here. Could you ask him if I can get out of the room? – he rolled on his back, he was numb by the position.

The elf nodded and disappeared.

A minute later the room protections fell, Draco quickly sat up and with the book under his arm he left the room and headed towards the kitchen. But when he got to the kitchen, he could only hear Potter telling the elf to let him walk around the house but to take notice of what he did and what he touched while he followed the Black family loving elf to a room. Draco got to see just before they left the hallway an envelope in Harry’s hands. He let out a sigh of frustration and returned to lock himself in the room.

_"Fucking Potter, even so, what if I'd been waiting for you in chains and handcuffs in bed."_

He shook his head, what the hell he was thinking.

*********

After giving orders to Kreacher and Dobby he locked himself in the room, he needed privacy. He left the box on a small table that was in the center and looked for the lock to open it, but he didn't find any. He observed it for a few seconds, thinking about what spell could open it. After a few more seconds he remembered some. He started with the easiest one, but _Alohomora_ did not work and after many unsuccessful tries with different spells, he stopped.

_"Where are you Hermione when you're needed!" oh yes harry, your friends don’t know anything about what you are doing, and you expect them to help. How thoughtful of you._

Frustrated that he had agreed to the voice of his conscience, he sat on a brown sofa. He would try his luck with the letter, maybe his parents would tell him how to open it. He was comfortable, just what he needed to read the letter his parents had left him. He looked at the envelope once more and let out the air he was holding, opened the ochre envelope with trembling fingers, unfolding the scroll.

His heart was beating wildly as he began to glide his eyes at the first words.

> _Dear Harry:_
> 
> _If you get this letter, it's because I'm not alive anymore. I just hope you're safe at Hogwarts. My little darling I know that your life will not be so easy without your mother and me, but you must be strong Harry, you are the only one who can stop this war if it still continues, and no, I don't mean the prophecy._

Harry did not know how to feel, flattered that his parents believed that he could defeat Voldemort or terrified of failing and being the disappointment of not only the magical world but of the most important thing: his parents.

> _Harry, there's a lot you don't know about your past. Your origins, son! I know it's going to be a big blow in your life,_ _but you have to be strong and get over it, I just hope that when you know the whole truth, you don't hate me. But if so, remember that I will always love you._

Harry was confused, he couldn't think of a valid enough reason to hate his father.

> _Along with this letter came a wooden box carved with the Shield of the Potters, if you are a Gryffindor as I am sure you_ _are, I know you will have tried to_ open it but _it is protected against all kinds of spells._

Harry smiled broadly, at least on something he had not disappointed his father.

> _What this box contains are thoughts of Lily and mine, it is very valuable information that no one can know, son. But before I tell you how you can open it, you need to finish reading this letter first, you deserve to know the truth._ _Your mother and I got married shortly after leaving Hogwarts and we lived a very happy marriage for the first month until things got complicated. I worked as an aide in_ _the ministry and many times I had to stay away from the house for a few days, the work was hard,_ _but not enough to feel so weak after each mission; Lily was always worried about the state I arrived from the_ _missions,_ _but I reassured her by telling her that I would soon get used to the pace of work. But you should know that lies never last son, never forget it! Month and a half after our wedding I came from a very dangerous mission in which we caught several Death Eaters, unfortunately, the duel drained me of too much magic and I had just enough to get home to Lily and then I pass out. When I woke up, I was in San Mungo. I knew it well enough to know that I was in a private wing. Lily was next to me with an expression I had never seen on her, not even in our school years! Her green eyes full of life were opaque and empty, filled with deep pain and sadness._

He frowned. He didn't like the direction things were taking.

> _I didn't think what happened to me was serious enough to cause that pain in her, so I wanted to comfort her by telling her that everything would be fine. but when my hand took hers, she shook hers away from me as if it were burning, as if it were something disgusting. That broke my heart; so, I asked her what was going on,_ _but she just told me we could go home by now. When we arrived, I asked her to tell me what was going on no whatever it was, that's how I_ found _out_ _I_ _was pregnant. Yes, Harry! It was me who carried you._

What the hell does that mean? Harry was in shock, that was impossible. His father was a man, he couldn't carry a child, that was complete madness. Feeling the panic take hold of him he breathed a couple of times to calm down before reading further. Maybe it was all a big joke.

 _"Yeah Harry as if you were so lucky."_ Even before he continued reading, he knew it was all true, now all he needed to do was know who his other father was.

> _I felt as If the weight of the world was laying on top of me just as you probably feel now,_ _but before you judge me, please finish reading and seeing our memories, that's all I'm asking._
> 
> _The impression was too much for me, when I woke up I was in our room, alone. I was so confused, I thought it was all a joke until I put_ my hand on my belly and I felt a little accumulation of _magic throbbing, at that moment I knew Lily hadn't lied to me. Somehow, I had gotten pregnant and didn't know how to look Lily in the face as I didn't have the explanations I owed her._
> 
> _I spent the afternoon trying to remember something to understand how I had been pregnant, but it goes without saying that I remembered absolutely nothing, I was so physically and mentally tired that I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found a light breakfast along with a couple of potions that I assumed had prescribed my mediwizard, but the hunger went away immediately when the memories of the previous day filled my mind. It was too much for me and I couldn’t stand it, I cried feeling like the worst crap in the world for letting Lily down in that way. I didn't know how long I was locked in the room crying and thinking about how to confront Lily, telling her I had no idea how I was pregnant; so I decided to tell her the truth, that I remembered nothing and that there were only two ways to explain the situation and I didn't know which one was worse... if I had cheated on her without remembering or someone had taken me by force and then erased my memory. But I never, ever thought the truth was so far from what I thought son._

Harry felt as if the air had been taken out of him when he read the last sentence, something heavy settled in his stomach, oh Merlin, his father!

> _The rest of the story is found in the memories that are stored in the box; they are listed so you will have less trouble understanding. As I had mentioned, no spell will work on it, the information would be too dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands, that's why I put on it a very powerful ancient spell to make sure that no one other than a Potter could access it, so you will be the only one Harry and to open it you just need to make a small cut over your palm and slide it over the lid of the box and it will open when it recognizes your blood. Just one more thing Harry, Padfoot_ _promised that if anything ever happened to me, he would always take care of you no matter what, Sirius Black was always a brother and friend to me, and your godfather Harry! I don't know when in your life you find yourself when this letter comes into your hands, and if Sirius is still alive, but I wouldn't doubt it, no matter what you've been told or seen Harry, but rest assured that Sirius is still alive and still caring for you like a Lunatic; Contact Remus and Sirius Jr., they are the only ones you can trust, they will also look for you when my letter arrives, in which I ask them to look for you and help you fulfill your mission. Whatever your decision is after you have seen the memories, but it will be your responsibility to tell them the whole truth and show them the memories!_

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he recalled that he could no longer count on his godfather.

> _This letter was supposed to get into your hands when your life was in danger, I just hope it has nothing to do with the Death Eaters and Tom, but if that's the case your role in that war is even more important because not only would you save innocent lives,_ _but you could give a new chance to those who made the wrong decisions and if all goes well maybe until you get a part of the family you lost before you had it._

Harry knew he would never get his family back, all he had left lost to him forever a few months ago.

> _I trust_ _you, son, I know you'll know how to make the best decision and tell Sirius and Remus that I leave my greatest treasure in their hands: your life, son._
> 
> _I love you, Harry, never forget it._

_With love, your father,_

_James Potter._

He carefully folded the letter before ruining it with his silly tears. He knew he’d do the impossible if he knew there was a way to get his parents and Sirius back. He had tried desperately at the end of the fifth year to know if Sirius could return as a ghost, but no matter how much he did, failure. That only served to assure him that his godfather would never come back. He wiped the tears with his robe's sleeve and made his way to the box. Now more than ever he had to know what was in that box.

He took out his wand and made a cut along his palm. The scarlet of his blood glows before a few drops fell on the ground. He closed his palm in a fist to force the release of more blood and carefully slide his palm over the entire lid of the box, which glitters in a pale blue color that quickly turned to emerald green.

He passed his wand over his wound and proceeded to open the box. It was lined in red and gold velvet. Inside were four transparent glass jars that clearly contained memories. He watched them for a few seconds and then I call Kreacher.

"I need a _pensieve_ urgently – he turned and fixed his eyes on the elf in front of him – if there is no _pensieve_ in the Mansion I do not care where or what you have to do, but get it and bring it to me as soon as possible – he orders with determination. 

Kreacher smiled with malice upon hearing the voice of his new master. If He didn’t know, He’d have thought he was quite a Slytherin, he wouldn't stop at anything or anyone else to get what he wanted. He nodded and disappeared with a _plop._

Harry didn't know how much time he had spent looking at the memories, but he didn't get startled when the elf showed up with the pensieve. He was not aware of anything around him, he didn't even remember that Malfoy was still in the Mansion because he only had eyes for the pensieve. He asked Kreacher to deposit it on the table next to the box and gave him precise orders that no one was to bother him. That said, he dismissed the elf immediately.

He took a deep breath before picking up the first memory. He knew that after seeing the first one there was no going back, but he had already made up his mind that there was no turning back either. He overturned the content of the memories marked with number one, closed his eyes for a second before leaning forward.

*********

At that very moment, many miles away in an abandoned and old house, the most powerful dark wizard ever known received an anonymous letter that would change the course of his life and many others.

– _“"Mmm_ how _interesting isn’t it, my dear Nagini"_ – hissed Voldemort while keeping in the air the letter that had just arrived with an unknown owl.

 _"Whose is it_ Tom?"

Voldemort winced in disgust before answering.

 _– "If you weren't my only faithful friend, I would have already killed you for daring to call me by my filthy Muggle name. But I'll still answer you, I don't know who_ _sent it,_ _but it won't take much to find out, and when I do, we'll have fun together, but for the moment I'll vent a little frustration at whatever's on hand."_ He smiled with satisfaction. 

_"If I didn't know, I wouldn't have risked my ass by saying "Tom, " though I'm seriously thinking about calling you Tommy or Voldy again... I'll let you choose so don't complain bitter geezer"_

He would surely cruciate that snake one of these the point of exhaustion. Voldemort squirted his eyes dangerously causing a shudder in his "guests."

– All right, my dear friends, where were we? Ah yes... _Crucio!_

A heartbreaking cry resonated throughout the house as the other Death Eaters swallowed saliva begging Merlin not to be the Lord's next anti-stress ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator’s Notes 
> 
> *Insert Pikachu meme* Dun Dun Dun. OMG. So many things happened in this chapter. I am fangirling so much! Guys, Harry is… and James was…. *Runs away* 
> 
> Read you next chapter. XD


	4. Him... My Father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> HEEEEEY you guyyyyyys. I'ts fridaaaay, fridaaaaay. LMAO. Time for another update. XD   
>  Tany
> 
> PS. anyone caught that reference? 
> 
> THIS IS A TRANSLATION FROM THE ORIGINAL WORK IN SPANISH BY MY DEAR FRIEND @VampirePrincess27.   
>  *Fully authorized.*

_He fell in front of the bed where his father sat hugging his legs, there was still a trace of tears on his cheeks. He looked so much like him! He had his same messy jet hair; his features were the same but his eyes that at the time were lost at some point in the room were hazelnut color._

_He was so self-absorbed watching him that he was startled when he saw him rise and dry his tears, he had no time to react when his father went through him and out the door. Harry was quick to follow him still_ _baffled that he could see his father, no matter if it was a memory._

_They arrived in the living room,_ _but Harry did not have time to observe his old house because his gaze ran into the form of his mother, sitting on a small sofa in front of the fireplace with a mug in her hands. She was so beautiful,_ _but she looked so sad that his heart was broken just to see her, a look at her father was enough to see that he felt the same way._

_He watched him approached his... Lily, he no longer felt entitled to call her "mother." James knelt in front of Lily and took the mug from her hands. Harry came closer to see whom he considered his mother during all his life but found a vacant look and a face devoid of expression._

_– Lily... love – he placed his hand on his wife's cheek – please forgive me – his hand fell when Lily flipped her face away from his father's hand._

_– Enough James. I just want to know... why? – his voice reflected pain._

_– Please_ listen to me _Lily, and, if after you hear me you decide to leave, I will not stop you... I just hope that one day you can forgive me— James looked at her yearningly._

_– Who was it James? Who's the other father? – her voice reflected pain._

_– Lily love I... I don't know – he let out a barely audible sigh – I don't remember – he looked away to the ground._

_"Please James, don't you think at least I have a right to know which man you cheated on me with?" was it an auror? – she asked annoyed._

_"Damn it Lily," he let go of her hands as if they burned— I know you deserve an explanation,_ _but I don't have it. I don't remember cheating on you with a man or anyone else. I understand how you_ _feel,_ _but I don't feel any better, I hate myself for all the pain I'm causing you- he stared at her fixedly—do you want me to tell you what I think? Well, I'll tell you. I don't know if I've been with someone and cannot remember... or that someone has... done something. – he ended with a whisper._

_– James! – Lily looked at him in amazement._

_"I know Lily– he avoided her gaze- Now you don't just hate me, I disgust you too,_ don’t I _? And I don't blame you, I feel dirty... and I don't know what I prefer, to forget everything that's happened and get on with my life or find a way to know the truth._

Harry felt his eyes shrink as he saw his father cry like that. He watched Lily kneel and hug her father. They split up a few minutes later.

_– James, you are a Gryffindor from head to toe and as such you have to face the situation, I... I'll make a decision when I know... what happened. – she looked at him seriously – but if what you say is true someone must have sealed part of your memories, or worse, erased your memories with an Obliviate._

_James shuddered slightly._

_– Lily could you...– James began hesitantly but was interrupted by Lily._

_– Yes. Maybe I could use some Legilemency_ _with you, although the best at that has always been Severus._

_James let out a little growl._

_"I'd rather you were the one who tried, if it's not possible you’ll find some way, I trust you._

_Lily looked away and stood up._

_– You'd better take a seat to avoid any accident. - James took a seat – ready? – Lily asked nervously._

_– Yes. Do it._

_"Legilimens!" she said firmly pointing the wand at the man in front of her._

Harry stared at the scene hoping to see something but could only realize his father's effort to avoid fighting his mother's invasion and expression of concentration.

He found the spell lasted hours until it finally ended, leaving his father panting and his forehead pearling with sweat as Lily stared at him in amazement covering her mouth with her hand.

_– ¡James!_

_His father looked up at Lily and Harry could see the fear in his eyes._

_– Whatever it is, please_ _Lily, tell me! – his voice was shaking slightly._

_– James... you have a very powerful Memory Enchantment – James close my eyes briefly – but that's not all, there is... You... have fake memories implanted in you – her voice broke before she finished._

_" Lily please, I need to know the whole truth – James spoke desperately._

_– These are false memories of... our relationship- she ended with sadness._

_– What do you mean? Lily? "James was alarmed._

_– You understand, don't you? It means there was never an us, that you never loved me like I never loved you. That someone used us, our life is a lie, a... farce– Lily breathed in a choppy breath._

Harry felt himself being expelled out of the memory abruptly. He ended up on his knees on the cold ground, panting. When he had sufficiently recovered from the ordeal, he picked up the _pensieve_ and quickly poured the second memory. – he watched it twirl inside and leaned towards it with his heart beating heavily against his chest.

_He fell into the living room again,_ _but this time Lily slept on the couch while James watched her sitting in front of a single armchair, she looked thoughtful. Lily began to wake up and located James gaze, she rose slowly and watched him alarmed for a_ moment _,_ _but after seeing the sadness in James's eyes she sighed sadly._

_– So its true isn’t it? You and I were... we were only friends, that part I do understand,_ _but, you and... Tom? – she asked incredulously._

_– Lily, the Tom I remember has nothing to do with the Tom of... Now. Besides,_ _there's something I have to tell you, I couldn't tell you when my_ memory was _erased_ _but he... he had promised me the last time we saw each other that he would no longer continue with this and that we... we'd get married._

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. His father was in love with another man and they were going to get married!

_– But then why ..._

_– He also had his memories erased and probably had fake ones implanted as well. We can't know,_ _but there's something that I do know. A few days before we were attacked we were at his house and I accidentally found a book of... Black magic in which he talked about_ _Horcruxes– Lily gasped – I took it from there and hid it in Hogwarts but I am sure that he continued trough with it when … you know._

_– But James, if that's true right now... he will be unstoppable._

_– I know Lily, and my duty as an auror is to face him. Isn’t it ironic? I became an auror to defeat the love of my life? To kill Tom Riddle?_

_Harry gasped surprised._

_– No James, he's no longer Tom and I doubt there's anything left of him. Tom died when Voldemort was born._

Harry fell to his knees to the ground in shock. He didn’t even notice when he was thrown out of the pensieve. He laid on his knees on the hard ground with a perturbed gaze. He didn’t’ know he stood like that until he felt his cheeks moisten and he lowered his gaze watching his tears fall uncontrollably. This had to be a nightmare, he couldn’t be the son of that, t-that… monster.

"No," he shook his eyes, "no, no, no, no, no, this has to be a joke," a sob, "NO! – he screamed with all his might, hitting the ground with his fists, hoping that the physical pain distracted him from the pain in his heart.

His pain was so great that he was unaware of his magic pouring itself free until he felt himself being violently shaken by the shoulders, but he didn’t react until he heard his name being shouted in despair.

– Harry! Harry stop! Harry, please stop!

Harry blinked slowly, directing his gaze to a pair of gray eyes, stopping the flow of his magic as he recognized them.

– Draco – he whispered.

– Thanks Merlin. Harry, do you want to die? – he asked concerned.

– Draco! – Harry pounced on the blonde hiding his face against his chest as he held on tightly to his shirt, soaking it with his tears.

The blonde was surprised by the sudden hug, but when he felt his shirt getting wet with the brunette's tears he could not contain himself from holding him tightly in his arms, sitting him on his lap so that he could vent.

He doubted that Harry, as he was now, would want to tell him what happened o even want to tell him. He held him in his arms until he stopped crying but when he turned his gaze to his eyes to talk, he noticed that boy was aching so bad and he felt his heart tightened seeing him like that.

– Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Don’t abandon me. - Harry pleaded while his eyes filled with tears again.

Draco looked at him surprised, but he knew he couldn't say no to him, let alone with him in that state.

– It's all right. For now, you must rest, I don't know what put you like this – his gaze slid slightly to the _pensieve_ – but you must sleep. I will stay with you until you feel better.

He lifted him up in his arms and took him to his room.

"Thank you, Draco, – Harry whispered around the blonde's neck, causing a shudder in the Slytherin.

The blonde did not respond, he was too surprised that Harry had called him several times by name. He gently placed him on the bed taking off his glasses and when he turned to sit on a chair he felt a tug bringing him back. He turned around and found Potter’s green eyes fill with tears again.

– Please! Only... for today – he whispered in a broken voice.

"I'm not leaving, I'll just bring a seat. - he tried to pry his sleeve, but Potter held tightly. 

– No need, stay with me just... a little longer – he didn’t look up as he spoke feeling embarrassed.

Draco looked at him for a few seconds without being able to believe what he was asking, but then he sighed with frustration knowing that he couldn't deny him anything.

– Only until you fall asleep.

The blonde lay in the free space of the bed feeling uncomfortable, so he crossed his arms behind his head without looked at the brunet. The latter watched the blonde lie next to him and after a few seconds of hesitation snuggled up to his right side to feel his warmth, he felt the blonde get uncomfortable with his closeness but didn’t reject him, so Harry didn’t move.

\- Do not look at the memories that are in the _pensieve,_ you’ll be disgusted with me and if you know the truth you will hate me" Harry said in a trembling voice.

"I don't think it will be more than what I already feel ... - he felt the brunet tensed and saw him get away from him giving him his back.

"You're right, I even disgust myself. You can go, just don't... look at the memories. - he made himself into a ball with silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Draco felt like shit, Potter wasn’t in the mood for his taunts or jokes. Whatever he’d seen in those memories left him defeated and completely vulnerable. He was supposed to take advantage but felt no desire to do so.

"You don't disgust me, Potter, I just wanted to annoy you. But I don’t think this is the time. Besides, I must clarify that I don't hate you, I doubt that I’d ever really hated you. Don’t worry about the memories, they are none of my business. And just so you know, I won't leave! Not till you have calmed down and sleep, the rest can wait.”

Draco turned around, approaching the brunet and hugging him from behind. Harry was astonished, but immediately turned and clung to the Slytherin's chest as the blond stroked his back. He soon fell asleep soundly.

The blonde listened to Harry’s calm breath and thought he should get up, but Potter's warmth was nice as was the feeling of his body in his arms, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to stay a while longer.

The next thing he felt was the sun's rays falling directly on his face and he knew he hadn't closed the curtains at night.

He blinked several times getting used to the sunlight, but a black blur clouded his eyes, he tied to rub his eyes but his hands were busy, one hugging and the other being caught under something. He closed his eyes for a few moments, he didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was... he opened his eyes blushing instantly. His left hand rested on the brunet's hip while his right arm served as a pillow, he felt his breathing accelerate, and, which made it worse because with every breath his chest brushed against Potter’s back. He cursed under his breath for falling asleep. As he could, he wiggled out of the bed before he did anything foolish.

An hour later Harry came down to the dining room and met Malfoy for breakfast. He knew sooner or later he would have to deal with the situation, but he preferred later rather than sooner. However, he had no escape, the blonde watched him from the table. He cleared his throat to divert attention from his face because he was beginning to feel the heat rising down his cheeks.

"I see you slept well Potter," he diverted his attention to the toast he ate, "you look a lot better.

– y-yes thank you – Harry came over to take a seat at the table for breakfast.

Draco watched him while he served himself and he realized that if he didn’t take out the conversation Potter wouldn’t say anything.

"Judging by your expression when you came in, I have to assume you remember perfectly what happened yesterday," he started, "so then you're going to tell me what happened? And don't lie to me – he was quick to add seeing that the brunette was going to protest – I know that when you got from your "appointment" you immediately locked yourself in that room after telling your elf to get me out of the room. - He stared at him to see his reaction to what he would say – I also know that what got you like that were the memories you saw in the _pensieve_ and if remember correctly you still have a few left to see, which makes me think that you will.

Right on target. Sometimes Potter's reactions could be read like an open book.

– You... I appreciate everything you did for me last night if it hadn't been for you...–he let out a sigh—I know the least I owe you is an explanation, but the situation is very delicate and I'm still not sure I can trust you Malfoy.

– Mmmm I’m no longer Draco? – he watched Potter blush and added– But Potter, not even the Malfoys are immune to the _Veritaserum._ So, why don’t we skip this conversation, you give me _Veritaserum_ and explain to me what is happening?

– Certainly Malfoy, but this information is very personal and... I'd like to see it first before anyone else finds out the truth.

– Ok we'll do it your way. But I’m telling you right now that I will be very close in case things don’t go well.” his tone left no room for argument.

– All right. That's how it's going to be then.

*********

_This time he didn't fall into the living room but in his own room, he knew as soon as he saw his father in front of his crib playing with a baby with huge green eyes._

_Someone knocked on the door for a few seconds before Lily came in._

_– James, they've arrived”. Lily came up and touched his shoulder admiring the little baby who was beginning to close his eyelids._

_–All right come on. – he took her by the hand, and they went out together._

_Harry hurried to follow them after watching his baby self for a few moments. He hastily went down the stairs just as his father opened the door and he saw young versions of his godfather and Remus walk through the door with gifts._

_–Padfoot! Moony! – James hugged his two best friends._

_– How are you guys? – asked Remus._

_"We're doing the best we can," James replied._

_– Well and where is my favorite godson? I don't see him around. Moony_ _and I brought him some presents”. Sirius searched around the room._

_James rolled his eyes as Remus and Lily laughed._

_"he’s’ your only godson, of course he has to be your favorite – James amicably hit Sirius' shoulder._

_– Then all the more reason …– Sirius_ step _by pushing James with his shoulder while laughing._

_Harry watched them head for the living room. He wished with all his soul to be able to stay there forever, with his family._

_"I guess Wormtail_ _won't come, right? – Remus watched James and Lily before he continued – which means that what you’re telling us is too important or too dangerous._

_– Rather, I think both._

_James looked at the one who was still his wife in the eye. Lily took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_– I believe that we are all aware of the prophecy,_ _as well as the existence of Harry's other father. What you don't know is who he is, and it’ll stay like that for the moment, but what I will tell you is that his father is sort of a …. Death Eater._

_– What? " Said a stunned Sirius and Remus – Is must be a joke right Prongs?_

_"Please listen to me– once he got the attention of both men he continued – he is not a Death Eater... as such, but he knows a lot about the dark arts. Remember I told you that when our memory was erased, we were getting married? – a nod from both allowed him to continue – well, that day he had promised me that he would leave everything for me, that he would forget everything and that we would go to live far away._

_– That's why you didn't want to look for him and recover his memories. That's why it didn’t matter how much we insisted because you knew_ that he had returned to the Death Eaters _and would no longer return to you – said Remus seriously._

_"Yes, but at that time it was not convenient to tell any of them and it is the wisest decision I have ever made, I would have been lost because Wormtail_ _would not only have betrayed me by telling Voldemort when my son was born but also who his other father probably was. - James explained._

_Harry was baffled. Wormtail_ was supposed to _have betrayed them when he was just over a year old and not before. But if so, why did you choose him as guardian of the **Fidelius Enchantment**?_

_– So why did you choose him as a guardian? Why not Moony_ _or me?_

_– Listen to me well Siri, what I am going to tell you is very important. No matter who we choose as a guardian that would only buy us time, that's_ why _I want only Wormtail to be discovered. Dumbledore knows who our guardian is but not even to him have I entrusted what I found out. That will only be known by us four._

_"James if you don't talk right now, I'm going to end up drinking a calming potion_ _and I hate drinking potions. They remind me of Snivellus! - He shuddered with a feigned grimace of disgust._

_"Before we were attacked and had our memory erased, I took a book containing black magic from his house – James twisted his wrist and it appeared on the table._

_Harry gasped when he recognized the book. He has seen it several times on one of the shelves in the Black's library._

_– This book explains how to create Horcrux, how to destroy them, but also how to recover those parts of split souls – James looked at both of them._

_"You're trying to say_ _that my godson's father did a Horcrux?" asked Sirius terrified._

_– That's not all you want to tell us, is it James? There wouldn't be so much mystery if you just wanted to tell us that Harry's father created a Horcrux_ _of his soul – Remus evaluated him with his eyes as a half-smile appeared._

_– Moony_ _as insightful as ever. But no, that's not why I had you come here. It's to tell you that Lily and I have decided to do the same and thus make sure that at least one of us lives to take care of our Harry._

_"But James you can’t be serious!"_ _exclaims Sirius._

_– No, because you are. (1)- he turned serious instantly- I'm sorry Siri, you already know me, and you know I'll do anything for my family and friends. Besides,_ _I've already decided, there's no turning back, and we don't have much time because Voldemort will try to kill Harry and we'll be obstacles in his way – James takes air and continues – we just want to know if we can count on you to keep our_ _Horcruxes_ _and be able to put our soul together if anything happens to us._

Harry was stunned. Was he listening to his parents say they would separate their soul? He didn't quite understand what that meant, but if it was black magic it was a very dangerous thing, but he couldn't help but feel something warm on his chest knowing they'd done it for him.

He watched his godfather and Remus look at each other for a second before nodding and turning to the couple in front of them.

_– Do I suppose you have illegal wands? – Remus asked seriously._

_Lily and James smiled with a little embarrassment._

_"That's ready and my little Lily has been researching and thinks we could make use of some of her "acquaintances" for the sacrifice," James explained as he kissed Lily's forehead._

_– So, can we count on you guys? – asked Lily slowly._

_– Always. But you must know that we don't do things half-heartedly, right? So... how many Horcruxes_ _per person are we talking about? – Sirius smiled sideways._

_– I knew it! – James smiled loudly._

Harry had seen it coming, so he wasn't even amazed. The friendship of his godfather, Remus, and his father went beyond any other, so much so that it reminded him of Ron and himself.

_"Well, seeing that we're more, I think two per person will be more than enough, don't you think James? Lily said amusedly._

_– yes darling, more than enough._

The last thing Harry saw before he was transported by the _pensieve_ was the smile of complicity on those four faces.

Harry was still smiling when he left the _pensieve_. He loved these people with all his being!

He was trembling with excitement when he poured the last memory. He wanted to know how they had fared in their adventure. Before bowing down to see the last memory he made a mental note of searching the library for that book to read it as soon as possible because the truth is that he didn’t know what a Horcrux was.

_This time he fell into his home playroom. Where a Baby Harry played on the floor while his parents smiled by the hands._

_His father approached and carried him. Staring intently at his eyes._

_–Harry son, this is the last memory that_ we leave you, I'm sure _you've seen the previous ones, so I'll just tell you that our mission was a success. He smiled weakly – We decided not to take unnecessary risks so Sirius and Remus will stay as far away as possible. They will keep our Horcruxes, so your mission son is to find them and bring us all back. We will be waiting for you!_

_One more thing son – James had become serious – I know that maybe you're in danger thanks to your father, I just want you to not forget that he doesn't know about us and in my absence, it's your decision to tell him or not; but if your decision no longer mattered because the war is worse, don't think about it, Harry! Just destroy the Horcruxes_ _Tom has created. I can't tell you how many there were or what they are, but if it were me, it'd be something very valuable to me. Oh! I forgot – James smiled mischievously – it’s up to you to tell Remus and Sirius who your real father is – James winked at him._

_"Good luck Harry. We love you," his parents said in unison._

_The last thing Harry saw before he disappeared was how he was strongly embraced by his parents._

He still smiled like a fool when he came out of the _pensieve_. That was undoubtedly an image he would treasure for the rest of his life. But now he had other things to do and the sooner the better.

He took out his wand and kept the last memory in the jar and then store them all in the box along with his letter. He went to the door thinking he had to read that book as soon as possible, Merlin! he had so many things to do. But before all that he had to do what his father asked him to do in his letter: contact his godfather and Remus, although his countenance declined a little because he knew he would not receive an answer from his godfather.

He let out a barely audible sigh and pulled the doorknob. He stilled where he was standing. In front of him was a beautiful image.

He had forgotten that Malfoy would wait for him nearby to prevent something like the day before from happening, so he was surprised to see him reclining on the wall in front of the door. Apparently, he hadn't noticed that he had opened the door and seizing the opportunity presented to him, he stared at the blonde in front of him.

Although he hadn't changed his clothes, he still looked very handsome, he wore her hair without a hair tie, with tufts of platinum blond hair on his forehead adorning his eyes that were closed, allowing Harry to see his long blonde lashes. He watched his nose, then passed to his thin pink lips that from where he was standing looked so appetizing that he wanted to try them. His gaze slipped down his pale neck, his robe was open, he wore a white shirt with the upper buttons open letting him see part of his chest.

Merlin was it hot in here? He felt his mouth water, but he couldn’t stop examining the body in front of him, and that shirt that caressed his body in the right places and Fuck! It must be a sin for his pants to be fitted like that! Those black pants were so tight that it molded deliciously to his long legs, and his arms that were crossed in front of his chest seemed to him like the most erotic vision he had ever seen. 

He felt his fangs grow and told himself to stop before he did something crazy, but before that he indulged once more in the sight before him, once again staring at the beautiful body he had before him.

He cleared his throat to catch the attention of his companion who opened his eyes surprised and straightened himself quickly.

– Potter! I didn't hear you open the door," he said awkwardly.

–No, it looks like you were pondering something important. You looked very calm–he replied slowly wishing he wouldn't blush or give himself away.

– Well, what are you going to do now? Apparently, the hardest thing was yesterday, you're not affected today," he said straightening up.

– I'm fine... And about what I’m doing I'm just going to tell you I have to send a couple of letters, and then you and I will sit down and talk.

– Oh yes, the weasel and the know-it-all, took you long enough to contact them, Potter. In fact, I don't understand how they're not here with you if you’re inseparable," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you're wrong, Malfoy, the letters aren’t for them, they don't even know I'm not with the Dursleys. If they knew, they would have told Dumbledore where I am and I'm sure they would have found a way to force me back with them. but what I have to do is very important and dangerous to waste my time, so I will do it alone, after all...– Harry stares at him deciding whether or not to trust Malfoy.

–After all? – asked Malfoy squinting– Come on, Potter, after you can make me give an unbreakable oath o you give me _Veritaserum._

– After everything I've found out I don’t know if I can trust them anymore.

Malfoy looked at him first with surprise and then confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note 
> 
> 1\. The little joke was brought to you by yours truly with authorization from the original author. Like, come on! you always have to make that joke when you can. XD 
> 
> Read you guys next chapter.   
> Tany


	5. A New ally or a New foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Greetings again. Another wonderful and intriguing chapter brought to you by our dear author VampirepPrincess27.  
> Visit her profile if you want to read the original story in Spanish.  
> Tany XD
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out. LOL  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

Voldemort reread that damn letter for the third time and frowned more and more. He was too frustrated by the content of it and above all because he had not found its author despite having tried all the enchantments and spells he knew and that only confused him even more since the only way that the magic signature was not recognized was because his owner was already dead, but if that were so, then how come it came to him?

_Tom, if you weren't so mad at the author of the letter for knowing you so well, you'd have already understood that the solution to your riddle is that he left it to you before he died, something like an inheritance dear._

Tom turned his head towards the snake surprised, it was so simple why hadn’t he thought of it before.

_– If you think you're so smart, why don't you tell me who the anonymous author is? – he hissed furiously._

_"Could you think with a cold head for a few minutes? Of course, I don't know, in case you don't remember I've been with you for just over thirteen years and that person says to know you for over fifteen, and from what I see you got along very well eh?"_

_– Shut it Nagini. Now while you leave me alone to read my letter again, think about who the best in Legilimency is, because I’m going to need it._

Nagini was furious as she glided out of the room, but before she left, she turned her head and glared at Tom.

 _– Damn Tom Riddle, if that bald head of yours was coolheaded you would perfectly remember that Severus Snape is the best in Legilimency and he’s also YOUR Death Eater spy. And now I'm leaving before I strangle you and leave the adored boy-who-lived without his job_ – and hissing she left the room in a hurry.

Voldemort violently shook his wand towards the door sealing it completely before someone dared to interrupt him, he didn’t want any more casualties in his army and least caused by himself.

He had decided, he would read the damm letter for the last time and immediately bring Snape to his presence.

> _My love:_
> 
> _I hope this letter has come to you safely because it's the most valuable thing I leave in your hands. I've decided to risk telling you the truth, but before you know everything, you have to prove that you're capable of taking care of him and loving him for both of us._

> _Tom, ever since I met you, I fell in love with you, and you also loved me, but our lives were separated before we began. I know right now you're thinking it's a trap set up by the candy-loving fool as you used to call him; but you're wrong because he doesn't even know that the treasure I'll leave in your hands now is yours and mine, and that's how it must be! Don't ever let him know the truth! Or else it would be over._

> _Before you know what I'm talking about, you must remember me. Find the best in Legilimency and let him search your mind for memories of me and if they did to you as they did to me, then you'll find that you had your memories blocked and implanted with false ones. If, after confirming you want to get your memories back, do it and after knowing who I am you want with all your heart know what our treasure is then they key will fid its way to you._

> _I’ll always love you, Tom. Remember me always!_

Voldemort folded he scroll.

The letter was dated almost 16 years ago, but as much as he tried to remember something, his mind went blank. He’d never been with anyone, yes, had had one-night stands, but he never slept with the same person twice and he had _never_ fallen in love. The problem was that this person sounded so confident that Severus's presence was indispensable before he completely loses his patience.

 _– Nagini brings Nott right now – he hissed impatiently._ He knew that no matter where Nagini was, she’d listen to his orders.

**_H and D_ **

He came down the stairs and into the living room and found the blonde sitting on the couch.

– I just sent the letters. I hope they'll answer me, at least one of them will," he said with melancholy.

Malfoy watched him closely. He still had a trail of tears on his face, his eyes were slightly swollen and his nose was red.

– You've been crying. Who were those letters for? – he asks staring at him.

– For Remus and my... godfather – he ended in an embarrassed whisper.

– Do you mean Sirius Black? But he's...

– Dead. I know. But it was an indication they left me, and I had to do it even knowing it was futile- he deflected his gaze to the ground.

– I'm so sorry.

– That doesn't matter now. I'm going to change. After, could you accompany me to the library? I’d like you to help me with something if you have nothing else planned of course? - Harry ended up insecure.

"I'll go with you to the library and then I'll go to the Mansion, I need to take a shower and change my clothes," he added looking at Potter– we'll talk later. You must rest first.

– Ok. I'll be down in a minute.

Harry ran up the stairs back to his room where he took a quick shower, changed his clothes, and went back to the room. Not realizing that he had left his parents' letter on the night table.

When he walked into the room, Malfoy stared at him. He knew he hadn't put on fancy clothes, but he wasn't in a mess either.

– Is there anything wrong with my clothes? – he asked, observing himself.

He was wearing tight blue denim trousers and a slightly tight moss-green T-shirt, it was nothing strange.

But Malfoy thought the opposite. Harry's trousers highlighted his slender body and his T-shirt left nothing to the imagination, highlighted his arm muscles and perfectly finely detailed his abdominal muscles, but what was wreaking havoc on his sanity were those whimsical drops of water that slipped through his hair following a line along his neck, getting lost in his chest.

He felt that the heat from his body was beginning to stay in his lower parts and he told himself that he needed a cold shower urgently.

– Same old Potter. You don't know how to dress properly – _"but how I'd like to undress you."_.

Harry watched him annoyed by the insult, but he didn't take the jab, instead, he decided to annoy him.

– Seriously Malfoy? - He said slowly approaching him, - Then why don't you dress me? – He asks as he walked to the library, hips swaying.

Malfoy chokes on his own saliva and dries his throat as he watched Potter move his hips as his eyesight was lost on his ass.

"Don't want to play with fire Potter, or you can burn – he whispers in a low voice but still followed.

When he walked into the library, he found Potter in front of one of the bottom shelves watching a book, and what a book!

Harry heard him approach, and before he got there, he talked.

"I need to read this book, but it's protected with black magic– he turned and looked him straight in the eyes – as you know I don't know how to undo the enchantments that protect it. But I'm sure you could.

– Both are obvious Potter. I've felt the black magic since I walked into this hallway, they're all books that contain black magic. I can remove the spells, but the question here is not that, but... would you be able to read it? – he asks with curiosity.

"Of course I can read it, the fact that I don't like to use that kind of magic doesn't mean I'm not able to read a bit," replied the brunette upset, turning his back on him.

– You don't understand Potter. I don't mean you're not able to read some black magic. I mean _if you'll be able to come out unscathed while you read it_ – he observes the expression of bewilderment on Potter's face and rolls his eyes – it's not just any book Potter. Books of black magic are not only dangerous because of their content but they are dangerous themselves! If you don't know how to fight their influence you can end up being manipulated by them, crazy or dead – He explained seriously, making it clear that it wasn't a game. 

Harry shuddered just thinking about it. The truth is, he hadn't thought of that.

– Still, I have to read it, I can't wait. It has to be before I return to the Durley’s tonight. - Harry ended with regret.

– All right, then give me half an hour. I'll go up for my wand and go to the Mansion for a change of clothes and come back to help you with the enchantments... and to be here in case things get out of hand- he saw that the brunette was going to protest, but shut him up before he spoke- I know you can't say anything about what you are doing, I'll just be around in case something happens. Just for that, so calm down—The blonde explains, raising his hands in a sign of surrender.

He nodded at him. He saw him turn around and walk out the door.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but the truth was that Malfoy's company was nice. He didn't have to be giving him explanations like with Hermione and Ron, but he also didn't accept everything he said at face value before objecting and giving his opinion. It was nice to have someone who didn't praise his actions as the hero they said he was, or who believed him superior to the others. On the contrary, Malfoy looked at him as his equal, he was not surprised by his fame or fortune and that was something he appreciated of him.

His thoughts stopped suddenly, and the blood drained from his face. Malfoy had gone up to the room and he had left the letter on top of the bed bureau forgotten. _"Damn"_ He quickly left the library and climbed the stairs as fast as he could, but without making his presence known.

Malfoy was standing in front of his bureau. He felt his soul fall to the ground. _he was late!_ But Malfoy only watched the parchment in front of him engrossed.

–Now I know why you got like that yesterday Potter.

Harry would have been surprised if it weren't for what came out of Malfoy's mouth was no more than a whisper. He watched him raise his hand and direct his trembling fingers toward the letter. This was a good time to know if he could trust him, with _Veritaserum_ or not now he would know how far to trust Draco Malfoy.

But before he touched the envelope, he closed his hand in a fist and let out a sigh.

– If you just trusted me a little more, I could help you with the heavy burden on your shoulders. You don't have to do it all your own Harry.

Harry was surprised that the blonde did not take his letter, but even more so by his words. He didn’t think it was that important for the blonde that Harry trusted him.

He approached slowly, quietly, and when he was behind Malfoy, he hugged him from behind and hid his face among his back.

Malfoy was surprised when he felt he was being hugged from behind.

– Potter! – he exclaims trying to get away from him. Worried about what he might have heard.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't think it was so important to you that I gave you my trust. And you're right, the burden they've put on my shoulders is too much and I can't just do it, but I feel like I can't trust anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. I'm afraid that when they know what I've discovered they will hate and repudiate me. I wouldn’t be able to handle that Draco, they are my only friends, the only ones who have shown me affection and I don't want to lose them – Harry was crying when he finished talking.

– You don't have to carry the load on your own, please trust me, Harry. I don't know what you discovered in that letter or what you saw in that pensive, but if they don't appreciate your friendship, let me be the one to support you and helps you with everything that you want. Give me a chance Harry, let me be your friend and you'll see that I won't let you down – his tone of voice ended up being pleading, but he couldn't care less if Harry agreed.

Harry felt his heart almost explode with joy as he heard Draco's words, but he couldn't stop crying so he just nodded on Draco's back.

Draco felt harry settle behind his back and his heart was filled with relief and joy at the same time, feared being rejected a second time. He turned quickly and caught the brunette in his arms, squeezing him tightly as he stroked his back comforting him.

Harry clung to his shirt and buried his head in his neck as more tears came out of his eyes. Tears of anger, frustration, pain, and loneliness. Minutes later he stopped crying and as he felt Draco hold him tighter against him, he leaned completely on his body and placed his head on his shoulders, inhaling his aroma that felt reassuring as the hand in his back.

When Harry stopped crying he held him even tighter, letting him know he was there for him; but when the brunette stuck to his body and felt his warm breath tickling his neck he had to suppress a shudder. At that moment he realized that he felt for Harry something beyond friendship. He wanted his friendship since he was a kid, but now he not only liked his way of being, but he was attracted to him and that wasn't good, he had just won it he didn't want to lose him just because of it.

He got rid of his hug gently and looked Harry in the eye. He wiped his tears and took him out of the room by the hand.

When they got to the couch they sat together, and Harry leaned on his shoulder.

– Do you have to go to the Mansion? – he whispered slowly.

– Yes–. Draco wrapped him in his arms – I have to change my clothes. Promise you'll wait for me until I get back to read that book, I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't be long and then you can go to your uncles' house – he said slowly wishing he didn’t hit a nerve.

– It's all right. I'll wait for you – he got up from his shoulder and leaned back on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"I promise to go fast– he got up off the couch and kissed the brunette's forehead.

Harry was surprised but closed his eyes when he felt Draco kiss him and enjoyed the caress. When he heard the disappearance, he lay down on the couch while waiting for Draco to return.

Dobby appeared in front of him, bringing him a tray of hot chocolate and biscuits.

– Young Malfoy asked Dobby to tell Harry Potter that he was coming soon and that in the meantime Dobby would take care of Harry Potter.

"Thank you, Dobby," he smiled fondly at the elf.

After finishing his chocolate, he lay down again waiting for Draco's arrival. Now that Draco had gone, he noticed that the house felt empty, he was lonely and did not want to be alone. He was so tired he didn't feel when he fell asleep.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_LV***TR_ **

Many miles away things were very different.

Voldemort was sitting in his favorite armchair in shock, his breathing agitated and his eyes completely open.

However, poor Severus was worse off, kneeling on the ground completely sweaty, his wand up and his eyes exorbitant by horror.

After Severus researched his mind and found strong barriers and false memories, he feared that everything the letter said was true. So, he asked Severus to destroy the barriers and eliminate false memories, but he hadn't felt or remembered anything different so Severus used _Legilimency_ once again and there was the result: a Dark Lord in shock and a catatonic Severus Snape.

Minutes later they both reacted.

– Blasted _Potter_ even after death you keep causing trouble– scoff Severus.

A menacing growl came out of the Dark Lord's throat, immediately shutting Severus.

– Stand down now, I need to think. When I need you again, I'll call you and there's no need to say what's going to happen to you if this gets out of here, Severus.

– My lord, what will you do now with young Potter? – asked Snape slowly.

– My dear Severus so many years believing that it had only been a physical attraction and today I come to realize that you can love, we both can. But don't get confused Severus, you're an intelligent man to realize that despite potter's great resemblance to... James, you've learned to love the brat – he ended with a mocking smile.

Severus winced in disgust but did not deny it.

– I need to think about a lot of things. At the moment I will try nothing and... Severus, I'm not stupid, I know you're a double spy– he saw Severus swallowing with difficulty and smiled – I've always known, you never betrayed me, but this is very delicate, so you're strictly forbidden to say something of this to the crazy old man because I could assure you that he's behind all this.

Severus nodded slowly and withdrew leaving the Dark Lord alone with his thoughts.

– James! – He let out a small sigh of nostalgia, remembering the first time he kissed him, and the first time he made love to him.

All that longing and pain for being himself the executioners, it turned to anger when he remembered how they had been separated. In his room, nothing had been saved from his fury and right then he swore to find and take revenge on those who had dared to separate him from his only love.

Exhausted he dropped back into his armchair, though he still had to think what he was going to do with the son James had with that filthy mudblood.

**_D and H-H-D_ **

Draco had returned to Black Manor twenty minutes earlier and had found Harry sleeping peacefully on the couch. He sat in front of him and asked Kreacher to bring him his potion book and tea with biscuits while he waited for Harry to wake up.

A few minutes later Draco watched Harry stir restlessly in his sleep and thought he was almost awake. He turned his attention to his book, but seconds later he began to hear an accelerated breath and a groan of barely audible pain escaped from the brunette's throat.

He immediately got up off the couch as he watched Harry wrangle on the couch with his front and neck covered in sweat, his face had a rictus of pain. Draco knelt in front of him and touched his cheek, the brunette was burning with fever. He was panicking, He had to wake him up as soon as possible.

– Dobby! – Draco screamed with desperation.

The elf appeared the next second, but his attention was immediately captured by a Harry Potter writhing in the armchair.

– Bring me warm water, clean cloths, and a _pepperup_ potion. Hurry!

Draco didn't even wait for an answer, but within a few seconds, Dobby had returned with everything he needed. He took a cloth, dipped it a little in the water, and passed it through Harry’s forehead and neck wiping his sweat.

Harry feeling the contact of something wet on his skin woke up, woke up, overwhelmed, and turned to Draco instantly.

"Draco!" he rose from the couch but the pain in his scar was unbearable, he felt as if his head was bursting.

Draco was going to ask him how he felt, but he saw his scar and was horrified.

– Harry! Your scar is bleeding!

Harry took a hand to his scar and stained his fingers with blood. He quickly took a dry cloth and pressed hard to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious, it will be over soon – Harry tried to reassure him, but he knew Draco would ask for explanations.

– Are you all right? You were sleeping well and all of a sudden you... I thought it was a nightmare, but then you started...

"Draco, I'm fine– he got up taking his glasses – This happens to me regularly especially when... _he_ has very strong emotions. But this time it was worse because his emotions changed drastically – he ended up thoughtful.

– With _him_ you mean...– Draco was confused.

"Voldemort," he answered firmly, observing Draco's reaction.

– That's impossible Harry, ho-how... you don't know...

– Because of my scar Draco. We have a connection thanks to the scar he left– Draco stared at him and took his hands in a gesture of support – and it seems that he has already learned the truth – he sighed with regret.

– You don't mean what's in the letter and...

– yes Draco, that's what I mean. He received a similar letter and from what I can see he's too angry about what was done to them, what I don’t know is, in what role am I left in—he ended up talking to himself, not realizing that Draco was watching him as if another head had come out of him.

– Harry, what the hell are you talking about? You mean a letter from your father? But that's impossible... because he...– Draco dropped heavily on the ground and grabbed his head – Harry you are going to drive me crazy, I don't understand what's going on.

Harry watched him undecided. He wanted to tell him the truth, even though he was afraid of his rejection afterward, but he also didn't know how long he could keep the secret without losing his mind. He needed to trust someone and if things went wrong, he could always erase his memory and pretend they never met and have always hated each other. Though he knew that would hurt him greatly.

"All right, Draco, I'll tell you the truth. I just hope that when you know it you don't hate me, although you'll probably be disgusted and you'll never want to see me again. Still, I will take the risk – he sighed sadly before getting up from the couch followed by Draco, who watched expectantly.

– Harry don't be afraid; I wanted your friendship from a young age and I won't lose it to nonsense. Please believe me, you would never disgust me because you are beautiful – He watched the brunette blush and stroke his cheek – and you won't get rid of me so quickly either. From now on I will be your shadow and your comfort.

Harry hugged the blonde tightly, he wanted with his soul to believe those words because he never wanted to part with him anymore. Draco came to bring light to his world and without him, he wouldn’t be able to put up with everything without breaking.

– Come on. I'll show you – he took him by the hand, and they went up together to the room where he left the pensieve.

**_LV***TR  
_ **

_"Tom, if everything you tell me is true, what will you do with James Potter's son? Remember that you are destined to kill each other, besides, it isn’t certain that he knows the truth."_

_– I haven't forgotten Nagini, but what do you pretend I do if he is the son of the man I love? don't you think it's the least I can do for him after taking his parents without a motive?_

_"I can't believe this, are you listening to yourself, Tom? Besides, in the event that you abandon your mission and decide to take care of Potter's son, nothing assures you that he accepts, surely he hates you for the death of his parents, think about that Tom."_

_– I thought about it, Nagini, and I won't change my decision. Harry Potter is all I have left of my Jams and I'll protect him no matter what._

_"And how will you do it when he goes back to Hogwarts? With the old nut there, it'll be impossible for you to get to him."_

_– I've thought about that. I actually have a plan that I hope doesn't fail, but that's what I need Young Malfoy for._

_"Young Malfoy? But wouldn't it be easier to try to get close to him while he's still with his Muggle relatives?"_

_– My dear Nagini, do you think I'm dumb enough not to have tried it already? I recently asked Severus to look him up at his relatives' house and get him out of there to meet him, but Severus says the boy left his house from yesterday morning and didn't come back. As they hinted to Severus, he is staying at his godfather Sirius Black's mansion._

_"That's why you need Lucius' son._

_– Only he could help me access the mansion, and maybe I can use him and his friends to keep Potter safe at School._

_"Do you forget that those two hate each other to death?_

_– That will have to change. I need Harry protected anywhere, anytime. I'm not going to lose him too._

_"Very good. If that's your decision, then I'll send for Severus to bring the Malfoy boy as soon as possible."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Dear Voldy is getting closer to the truth, and so is our Dear Draco. How will he react once he knows? Is Harry going back to those horrible muggles? Will he tell Granger and the redhead? Aghh, SO many questions. 
> 
> Let's find out in the next chapter on Friday.


	6. Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note
> 
> Greetings everyone. I hope all of you are well. With everything going on its pretty hectic out there. be sure to stay safe. Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Tany  
> 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out.  
> LOL XD  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

**_RL_ ** _&_ **_SB***SB_ ** _&_ **_RL_ **

Remus Lupin was watching the Eiffel Tower through the window, it was dark, and the tower's glowing lights stood out against the purple sky. Paris was a place that had always seemed beautiful to him, but despite the beautiful view he had he could not help but think of the letter that had come to him the day before.

He knew the day would come, but he didn't feel ready to face the consequences. Being honest with himself he was afraid to come face to face with Harry now that he sure already knew the whole truth, but he was also afraid to know the identity of Harry's real father, his instinct was telling him there would be problems.

He sighed once more, closed the curtains, and sat on the bed. He took the letter in his hands and opened it to reread it as his partner came out of the shower.

* * *

> _Dear Moony:_
> 
> _I hope when my letter gets to you, you'll be okay. I suppose you'll know the reason for this one, but I'll still tell you. This very day your letter has been delivered to my little Harry and no matter how much of a Gryffindor he is, he will still be devastated. We've all planned all this before, so I'm just going to ask you not to leave my son alone and if you still have our possessions please look for us and let us return to Harry._
> 
> _He needs you guys right now; I hope I’m not wrong when I say that you will have to take care of him just for a while. I’m sure that if everything goes right in his end, in a couple of days you will receive his confirmation to meet._
> 
> _I wish you luck._
> 
> _Prongs._

He finished reading just as he heard the shower go out. He kept the letter in the envelope and placed it on the bedside table. He lifted his gaze at the same time as a white, good-looking, tall man with long black hair and beautiful gray eyes came out. He was wrapped only with a towel at his waist exposing his muscular abdomen and tunned legs. He looked up smiling with rascality.

"Moony close your mouth, you’re drooling. I know I’m good looking but don’t exaggerate.

– Well, then get dressed before...

But he couldn’t finish speaking because that handsome man was approaching, walking with sensuality and Remus felt a shiver down his spine.

"Before what, Moony? – he whispered in his ear.

– w-we must ta-talk before...

– Mmmm – he sucked the lobe of your ear before continuing – why don’t you relax first.

Remus was going to nag at him for not taking things seriously, but the protest died on his lips when he felt a wet tongue running around his neck, and without thinking, he put his hand on scrambled hair getting closer to him. He heard a shocked giggle for a second before they sucked the side of his collarbone.

– Si-Sirius – he gasps as he threw his head back exposing his neck more – stop... we-we need to talk about Harry.

Sirius raised his eyes to the lycanthrope and sigh.

– You’re right – Sirius kissed him on the lips gently before retreating to the closet to look for his clothes.

Remus watched him leave and took a deep breath to soothe his nascent erection. When he was dressed, they sat together on the bed, each with his letter.

–You know Remus, I’ve been thinking that if we don’t receive Harry’s letter tomorrow, let’s get back to Scotland immediately and look for him. Of course, it’s best if you talk to him first and explain why I’m not dead, I don’t want to cause him a heart attack if he sees me coming all of a sudden.

Remus stared at him for a few seconds, the fact that he averted his gaze and he seemed to be searching for something on the ground didn't pass unnoticed. 

“You’re scared– it was an affirmation and he saw a faint blush in his lover.

– Moony you know how he is; he will feel betrayed. I’m afraid he won’t forgive me for all the pain I caused him, you know how much I love him, and I don’t think I can stand for his rejection,” he said with his eyes on the ground, - but I don’t know who his other father is and I can’t leave him again, he’ll need us to deal with the situation.

– I know he’ll forgive you; Harry is a very smart and very noble boy. He’ll understand and this time we’ll be together all five, but if you prefer, then I’ll talk to him first and then we'll all meet. We must also know what decision he will make regarding his other father.

– What I don't know how to explain to him is what really happened with his parents. I have no idea how he'll take it or if he'll understand – He let a sigh slip away.

– We will worry about that at the time. We should sleep now.

"Who says we're going to sleep," he said lustfully.

**_H and D-H_**

Harry came from the kitchen with a loaded tea for the blonde who writhed his hands nervously. He looked up as Harry walked through the room and smiled reassuringly.

– Draco you don't have to pretend, I know you didn't expect this but that's what I am, I'm the son of...

– No Harry. Just because you carry his blood doesn't mean you're the same as him. I've known you since I was 11, and I know you couldn't hurt anyone. You're not and you're never going to be like him, and I'm not going to let that torment you, did you hear me? - the blonde ended up decisively.

– And what if when I grow up I become like him? What if...

– That won't happen, Harry. You want me to tell you why? – he saw a glow of hope reflected in those dark eyes —because I won't allow it! I'll take care of you and I'll never let you do anything you regret or something that hurts you—he came up to Harry slowly and cradled his cheeks with his hands—I'll always be by your side and I'll always protect you.

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears and he hugged Draco tightly by the neck. He felt Draco's arms circle his waist and his warm breathing hit his neck. A delicious scent came from his neck, causing a gasp to escape from his throat. He felt a desire to test all of Draco's exposed skin but did not dare, although he imagined it would taste exquisite.

Draco smiled broadly when he realized the reaction he provoked in the brunette and could not prevent a ray of hope from surfacing when he thought that perhaps... just _perhaps_ the brunette could reciprocate his feelings. He broke up with enormous willpower because he knew there was still a lot to talk about. 

"Well, since we cleared up that part and you've already sent the letters to your father's friends, we should read that book to find out what we're going to face when Professor Lupin looks for you–he saw Harry nod and continued – but what I want to know is if the Muggles you live with won't give you any trouble because you left home.

Harry shook his head and looked at Draco.

– They don't care what happens to me. I'm sure they think I'm going to stay here in the mansion, and that's why I haven't come back. On the contrary, if I return, they will be disappointed to have me at their home again – ended the brunette with indifference.

Having been spying on Harry for almost every vacation, Draco was sure the brunette did not exaggerate.

– Well if that’s how it is, then why don't you move into the Mansion. After all, you say you don't think the Dark Lord is looking for you, at least not for the time being. In addition, you would be closer so I could visit, and no one would know – Draco explained with enthusiasm.

Harry lowered his gaze ashamed to feel like this.

– Well, y-you see Draco... I, that is... Well... I don't know if...–He took air and whispered – I don't want to live alone in the mansion – he looked up to Draco and saw that he smiled tenderly —the memory of Sirius' death is still very present and living alone in this huge house would remind me of it all day. I don't think I can take it; his memory would drive me crazy. I'd rather go back to my uncles; it'll only be a few days because last week I'll spend it with the Weasleys.

Draco winced in contempt but stopped before saying anything against them. Instead, he saw an opportunity there that he wouldn't waste.

– Well, I think you'd be safer here than in that place and if what's stopping you is the lack of company, well... I could stay with you for the days you have left before you go with the Weasleys. If you want to of course. Besides, don't worry about me, without my mother and father in the mansion, I don't feel like being alone either.

Harry recalled that Kreacher told him that he had found Draco crying alone in the mansion. Besides, that was the perfect excuse to spend more time with the blonde and just leave his uncles' house once and for all.

Draco was nervous, he hoped he hadn't gone that far. He was about to retract when he saw Harry smile sweetly and nod before he spoke.

"I'd love for you to stay with me for a few days – the beautiful smile he received in gratitude left butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He let out a sigh, that handsome blond would be his undoing – What do you think if we have dinner y then you go for your things at Malfoy manor while I go pick up my trunk at my uncle’s.

Draco frowned in disagreement and shook his head. He saw the expression of confusion on Harry's face and added quickly.

– Don't even dream that I'll let you go to that house alone. We're going to have dinner first, and then I'm going to pick up my things at the mansion. When I return, we'll go get your trunk and we'll be back as soon as possible and then we'll see what to do—Draco said with a look that took no complaints.

– Ok your win, let's have dinner then, I'm starving.

**_LV***TR_**

Voldemort waited impatiently for Severus who had gone in search of his godson to Malfoy Mansion.

When he heard someone banging in the door, he let a "come in" as he got up impatiently from his chair. But he looked with confusion at Severus who had come alone and asked.

– Where is Young Malfoy? Why didn't you bring him with you? – he felt like he was starting to feel upset.

Severus intuiting the same and not wanting to be greeted by a couple of crucio’s explained rapidly.

"My lord," he bowed, "I have just returned from Malfoy Mansion, but I fear to tell you that Young Malfoy is not there. The elves have told me that he's been missing since yesterday and that he’s only back for a few minutes to pick up clean clothes and goes back without saying where.

Voldemort squirted his eyes dangerously.

– Mmmm he may be with some conquest. All right, Severus, I'll give you an extension, you have until tomorrow at noon to find him and bring him to my presence. Don't let me down again, Severus. You may retire.

"My lord– he bowed his head slightly and left the room.

_Damn it Draco where the hell are you! For your sake, I hope you're not getting into trouble._

He let out a sigh with frustration, he knew his godson, he knew that if he didn't want to be found there would be no way to do it, he had no choice but to send him a letter.

**_D and H-H-D_**

Draco showed up in the kitchen ten minutes after he left, but Harry was so tired that he had fallen asleep again on the couch. He woke up when he felt a few caresses on his right cheek, but he didn't open his eyes trying to enjoy the caress longer. The fingers traveled through his jaw and descended towards his neck, suppressed a shudder but a sigh escaped him.

The blonde noticed that Harry had woken up since he first touched him and smiled with satisfaction when he saw his arm hair curling, so he decided to punish him a little for trying to trick him. He approached his ear slowly and whispered in a silky voice.

– Wake up lazy bones or I'll have to find a way to do it myself.

He watched with fascination as the brunette shuddered and let out a gentle gasp. His gaze crossed with green eyes and smiled mischievously straightening.

"You seem to be very asleep–he saw his cheeks blushing deliciously – I guess you were very tired, so I suggest we go quickly for your things and go back to sleep, what do you say?– he threw a Malfoy-brand smile that melted anyone.

"s-sure" he rose slowly putting on his glasses and he called the elf – Kreacher take us to my uncle’s house but stand in the bushes of the house so no one can see us.

The elf nodded and he took his two masters by the hand disappearing in an instant.

They appeared in front of the window of his house hidden behind some thickets.

– Good Kreacher, when I call you, we return to Grimmauld Place.

Without waiting for an answer, he took Draco by the hand and led the way towards the door. They rang the bell a couple of times before his aunt Petunia’s horse face appeared.

– Ah! It's you – but before she continued, she noticed the presence of someone else and turned to observe it.

Her eyes opened in surprise when she noticed his expensive clothes and his blond hair but more so when she saw their hands intertwined.

Draco watched her with utter contempt and a grimace of disgust.

– Yes Aunt Petunia, but don't worry, we just came to pick up my stuff. It won't take long," he said indifferently.

His aunt stepped aside by leaving the free passage for the young men while not taking her eyes off Draco, which annoyed Harry. They were about to go up the stairs when their Uncle Vernon showed up followed by Dudley. Harry stood up indecisive about going up or waiting for him to see them. Draco seemed to perceive his confusion because he looked up at the very moment his uncle saw them, frowning when he saw Harry and watching Draco's clothes with envy.

– What are you doing here brat? – he heard a growl from Draco and watched with fear as the tip of his wand peeked out of his shirt.

Harry touched Draco's shoulder reassuringly before answering.

– Don't worry uncle I'll only be a few minutes while I pick up my belongings. Then we will leave – He looked at Draco in the right and added – no one knows where I'm going, so if you don't want me to be forced back with you, don't tell anyone where I went.

He was about to go up the stairs when his aunt interrupted him.

– Well, it's too late. Today one of yours came to get you – he looked at the alarm in his nephew's eyes and he hastened to add – it shouldn't be anything bad because he was one of those that protect you.

– Who was it? What did you tell him? – Harry was panicking, but he felt Draco's hand squeezing his wrist and taking a deep breath. Although his cousin’s stunned gaze didn’t escape his notice and he frowned.

"Severus Snape," his aunt said with contempt as he felt Draco become tense, "I just told him that you'd gone to the house you’d inherited since yesterday morning," she ended up nervously.

– Don't worry about that, Harry, I can handle Severus. Now let's get your stuff and get out of here.

Harry nodded and began climbing the stairs with Draco after him, leaving behind his uncles and cousin but remembered his cousin's look and looked back just to see how he ate Draco's eyes. He stopped suddenly and gave his cousin a furious look, snarling me menacingly.

Draco looked at him confused and turned his eyes to see Harry's cousin blush, but he didn't understand why until Harry stood behind him and after one last glance turned to him and began to climb. Draco began to laugh as he quickly climbed the stairs with Harry on his heels.

When they walked through the door, he still didn't erase his smile of satisfaction. He looked at Harry sand winked at him while smiling.

– I don't know what you're laughing at. Do you like being watched from behind? Because let me tell you, my creep of a cousin didn’t miss the opportunity," Harry said, annoyed by the blonde's attitude.

"Of course I like to be watched, I'm beautiful after all, but don't worry because I'd never like your cousin," he grinned when he saw Harry's frown – I like green-eyed brunettes. – he winked at him and walked towards the bed.

Harry felt a blush and smiled foolishly as he watched the blonde put as many clothes in his trunk. Fifteen minutes later the trunk was on the bed with all included clothes, books, and all his belongings.

He looked at Draco and smiled at him in gratitude, took Hedwig's cage, and nodded towards Draco.

"Kreacher!

"You called Young Malfoy– he bowed.

– Let's go back to Black Mansion.

He took Harry's trunk and they disappeared on their way to the mansion.

When they arrived, he saw Harry's glossy eyes, and without saying more hug him tightly as he stroked his back.

– Never mind, I don't keep any feelings to them. It's just that there I experience a lot of sad things... I don't know how I should feel.

–Come on Harry, you've been through a lot today. You'd better go to bed. I'll come with you and then ask Kreacher to fix me a room if you don't mind," Draco said, driving the brunette into the room.

Harry just nodded, but when they got to the room, he asked Draco to stay with him that night.

"Stay with me just for tonight and if you want tomorrow you can ask Kreacher to fix you a room – he turned his gaze to the bed – The bed is very big and I promise I won't kick you.

Draco laughed cheerfully before nodding.

– All right, but first, you have to put on your pajamas. I'll get my things; I won't be long.

He saw the blonde leave the room and went to the bathroom to clean himself up and change.

The blonde quickly left the room feeling nervous. He wanted to sleep with Harry but was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back and end up doing something silly. He decided he would change in the room to avoid temptations.

When he returned to the room, he found Harry lying on one side of the bed covered up to his neck, and smiled. It was the greatest temptation he had ever seen. He walked slowly to the bed and looked at the brunette for a moment before lifting the sheets and going into bed.

There was too much distance between them and that was something he wasn't going to let happen.

He rolled over his side and approached Harry who was instantly startled but smiled at the blonde and immediately turned around snuggling up to his chest. Draco sighed satisfied and embraced the brunette from his waist as he whispered in his ear a good night that corresponded to him with a whisper.

He buried his nose in the brunette’s neck while he in turn clung to his arms. After a few minutes, they were both asleep.

The first one to wake up was Harry, something had woken him up, though he didn't know what. When he opened his eyes, he forgot the noise he had heard because with great shame he realized that he was clinging to Draco’s shoulders while he felts the warmth of the other around his waist. His face was so close to Draco’s neck that he could feel the warmth that emanated from his skin and his mouth watered just imagining what it would taste like, it looked so soft he had an urge to touch it. He raised his gaze for a few seconds and saw that Draco slept profoundly, that’s why he believed that if he touched him, he wouldn’t wake up, and it would be just a small graze.

Slowly, he placed the fingertips on his neck by sliding them from his ear following the line of his jaw. Inadvertently he had come closer to him until he touched one side of his neck with the tip of his nose, he smelled so delicious that he couldn’t stand the urge to try it. He pulled out the tip of his tongue and slide it by drawing circles on exposed skin feeling a shudder through his spine. He was so lost tasting the taste of the blonde's skin that he didn't realize draco had turned his head even more exposing his neck until he heard a groan coming out of the blonde's throat. He quickly broke away from his neck feeling the heat rise through his face and he noticed with relief that Draco was still asleep, so as he could, he got out of the blonde’s arms and headed straight towards the bathroom. He needed a cold shower at once.

When he heard the bathroom door closed he opened his eyes and smiled with satisfaction.

_"Well, now I know he’s not indifferent towards me. If it goes on like this, I won’t be able to stop next time, but you already started this game Harry and now we will finish it._

He got out of bed despairing. He was choosing a change of clean clothes from his trunk when he heard the brunette come out of the shower, he turned quickly and smiled at him, but the smile froze on his lips when he saw him. He was totally wet and all he wore was a small towel strapped to his hips, exposing his flat abdomen and long legs. Malfoy gulped heavily watching Harry dry his hair with another towel leaving it messier than before and that just managed to turn him on more. He lost the battle when he watched Harry blush when he realized he was almost naked in front of him. He sent everything to hell and smiling he seductively got closer to the smaller boy with feline steps.

Harry became nervous when he saw the look of the blonde getting closer and closer to him, until he was alone a few inches away from him. His gaze was gazing straight at him and he followed the moments of the towel as if hypnotized, which in that moment was drying his hair in that moment and took it.

"It's dangerous to come out his wet, you could get a cold Harry – his voice was more of a soft whisper – why don't you let me help you? – and saying this he began to slide the towel down his neck by touching with the tip of his fingers the skin of the brunette who shuddered under the touch.

Harry felt that the skin where Draco was playing was burning like fire, but he couldn't react. He saw the blonde's hand come down his chest and let out a gasp when those fingers grazed his nipple, turning into little groans as Draco's hand was felt all over his abdomen.

– Dra-Draco – moaned slowly with his eyes closed.

"Tell me Harry" he took advantage of the state in which the brunette was and held his hip with the other hand.

Harry opened his eyes surprised. His breath jammed when he saw Draco so close.

Draco couldn't hold out any longer, he had to taste his lips. He leaned slowly while staring at those beautiful green eyes, he could already taste his breath, but just as he was about to lay his lips something was heard at the window making them startle. They separated quickly and turned to the window to see a brown owl.

Draco quickly approached to open the window as he recognized his godfather's owl.

– Do they know you're with me? –Harry asked confused.

"I don't think so, I haven't told anyone, not even the mansion elves," he looked at the envelope with suspicion. – but the letter is from my godfather.

He opened the letter quickly and read it. He turned to Harry with terrified eyes.

"What's up Draco?" he asked with concern.

– Severus says that the Lord wants to see me at noon today.

_ He won’t mark you, will he?” Harry was alarmed.

– I don't know, but I must go, I don't have a choice. Maybe he knows where my mother is and... He looked at Harry in surprise—or maybe he already knows the truth about you and wants us to capture you!

Harry walked to him and took him by the cheeks.

– Whatever the reason, you'll be fine. Don't worry – Harry turned around and pulled an object out of his robe – take this with you. It's a portkey The Order gave me at the end of this course in case I needed it and it will bring you straight towards Grimmauld Place.

Draco took it undecided.

– What if he wants me to capture you to take you to him?

– Well, if that's the case then do it. Bring him here, after all, he remembered my father, maybe he will give me the opportunity to tell him the whole truth and if not then …

– Are you crazy? I will never allow you to...

– Draco, you must go and be strong. You can do it, I trust you. You're a Malfoy after all and you'll know how to make the most of it, whatever the situation.

The conviction in Harry's voice gave him strength for what was coming. He nodded and answered his godfather’s letter.

– I just arranged an appointment with him five minutes before twelve o'clock at the mansion. That way it won't give him time to ask me where I've been, because if he sent me a letter, it's because he already looked for me at the manor.

– All right, then take a shower, and let's go down to breakfast so you're ready before noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note 
> 
> Draco and Harry staring at each other "unconsciously".  
> *Let's get it on plays softly in the background*  
> Me: *wags eyebrows and smirks*
> 
> Hue hue hue. See you next Chapter.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Greetings everyone. TGIF am I right? all thought with quarantine the days don't matter much anymore. *cries* ANYWAYS! We come to enjoy fanfiction to escape that, NO? so enough about that. Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out. LOL  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

**_D and H-H and D_ **

Draco appeared at the mansion ten minutes before twelve o'clock thinking his godfather would still not arrive and thus had the chance to collect some personal items he had left the day before. He went to his room as fast as his legs allowed and when he walked in, he stood still, surprised as his godfather watched him sitting from his bed.

– Where have you been, Draco? And before you lie to me let me tell you that I have already checked the mansion and there is no sign that you have been in the house for at least two or three days, not to mention that part of your clothes and personal belongings are missing – he looked him in the eyes trying to read his mind, but he hadn’t been taught occlumency for nothing.

Draco was upset that he was surprised with his guard down, that was unforgivable for a Malfoy and all because he was thinking about the Gryffindor's delicious body, but he was going to get payback when he returned, well, if after meeting the dark lord he came back alive. But he couldn’t let Severus know with whom he had been these days, so, he hid his emotions like a proud Malfoy before replying to his godfather.

"Oh come on Severus, don’t tell me you worry know like a surrogate father –he spoke with a sneer– but if you want to know I’ll tell you, I was at a friend's house and I plan to stay with him for a few days, it is too boring here.

– Are you talking about Mr. Nott or Mr. Zabini perhaps? – Snape didn't take his eyes off him; he knew his godson was using _occlumency_ and that bothered him even more because he felt he was missing something important.

–A friend of Blaise of course. You know, having fun," he added with a smile of sufficiency. After all, Severus didn't have to doubt what he was saying because he had done it a few times.

"I didn't need to know that Draco–he winced in disgust and continued – it’s up to you what you're doing with your private life, but now it's time to leave, the Lord is waiting for us – he walked towards the door and added – a little advice before we leave. No matter what, do not question him. He is very … let’s just say he isn’t in a good mood. I'll wait for you downstairs, don’t take long.” He closed the door on his way out.

Draco didn't know how to take his godfather’s advice, but he'd think about it later. He walked to the panel that was hidden in his room and pull out a small box, smiled slightly, and placed it in his robe before leaving.

**_LV***TR_**

Voldemort was impatient, it was almost twelve o'clock and there was no sign of Severus, he was about to call Nagini to find out what was taking so long when he saw her slide through the door.

_"It seems that you are impatient Tom"  
_

_– Where is Severus located? He’s taken too long.” He said restlessly._

_"Relax my dear baldie, Severus is already on the other side of the door and before you go out running, something that will be highly undignified of your part, Young Malfoy is with him.” She hissed with amusement._

_– What are you waiting for? Send them in!” he walked hurriedly and sat in his favorite chair, drumming his fingers._

He watched her leave and seconds later the two men entered the room. He watched pleased as they curtsy and then placed his gaze on the young man in front of him.

"I see that Severus has taught you very well, I can't read your mind. Come closer – he demanded impatiently.

Draco was nervous, but like every good Malfoy concealed his emotions to avoid being easy prey. He approached slowly, just as he was one step away from the Lord, he looked up and saw him approaching, resisting the impulse to get away from him, he shut his eyes as he saw the skeletal hand heading towards his face.

Voldemort saw the disgust reflected in the boy's features and stopped his hand. Any other time he wouldn't have cared, and he'd even have done it just to torture him, but, seeing that boy who had the same age as James’s son look at him with disgust made him think that when he had his rendezvous with Potter, he wouldn’t only be afraid but be disgusted as well. He couldn’t begin to explain why that mattered to him. He lowered his hand and walked around him with small steps, analyzing him.

"You know Draco, I have a mission for you–he saw the boy tense and smiled – but that shouldn't worry you, is not at all difficult. Although I must admit that my original plans have changed, so for now I'll just ask you to find out if you can access Mansion Black and...– he stood in front of the boy and looked him in the eye – to befriend Harry Potter when you return to Hogwarts.

– My lord? – Draco knew that something like this would be asked, he did not know what his intentions were with Harry, but if he believed that he would hurt the brunette he was very wrong.

– I'm aware of your rivalry, but I don't care about that. You'll follow my orders and make friends with Potter until he trusts you blindly. Understood?. – he threatened.

"Of course, my lord, but if I may ask, what will I do when he has trusted me and is my friend?"– although his tone of voice was indifferent inside, he was concerned.

"You'll know that later, for now, I need to know if you can get into Black Mansion– he sat down again and stared at the boy in front of him, - I'm just going to tell you that I need Potter guarded and protected anywhere, anytime, from whatever and especially from whoever deems him harm.

– As my lord says – Draco breathed with relief inside.

"You may withdraw. – he fixed his red eyes on his spy before he spoke– Severus you and I need to talk.

Draco turned around ready to leave but before reaching the door he heard the Lord's voice again.

– By the way Draco, for your mission at Hogwarts you can use Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott and who you think is necessary without risking Potter. I'll expect your report soon.

He watched the boy leave and returned his gaze towards his spy.

– That mission is not only for young Malfoy, Severus, but I think you already know. I need weekly reports of the boy's progress and any inconvenience that comes immediately let me know.

– Yes, my lord.

– On the other hand, I want you to investigate how to get my old appearance back. I need to get my human traits back as soon as possible, and you are the only one who can accomplish that. Now, take your leave, ill call you when I need you.

"My lord" he bowed and quickly walked out the door looking for Draco. He found him down the hall waiting for him.

"As soon as I found out about the Black Mansion, I'll let you know, for the moment I'm going to rest – his voice had no inflection making it difficult for godfather to know what his opinion was about what he had to do.

"I thought you would be throwing a tantrum for having to be Potter's bodyguard, what's going on, Draco? – Snape knew something weird was going on with his godson and wouldn't stop until he found out.

"You know that if I want a mother back, I have to please him. Besides – he looked at Severus and smiled- Maybe I don't mind being friends with Potter, after all, who doesn't want to be friends with the Boy-who-lived.

"Be very careful of what you do Draco – he threatened and then let out a sigh of frustration – the Lord wants you to protect Potter and not cause him harm–he ended up in a serious tone.

"You know what he's trying to do and you won't tell me, but don't worry, I'm clear that Potter is now someone important to the Lord – he tried to get his words out with the most contempt possible- ill be seeing you godfather.

He turned around and came out of the protections of the Dark Lord's fortress. He looked back a few seconds making sure he was alone, took out the portkey Harry gave him, and disappeared.

**_SB & RL ***RL & SB_ **

Sirius and Remus came from their walk through the city streets when they saw a beautiful white owl they instantly recognized.

– Look, Paddy, Hedwig brought Harry's letters! – he quickly approached followed by Sirius – I don't think we'll have to wait any longer to meet with little Prongs.

"Wait, did he write one for me?" He took the letter from Remus excitedly, but if he thinks I am...–but he was interrupted by Remus.

– See Paddy! Harry must already know you're not dead and he'll be very happy to see you again. When do we go back? – Remus turned to see that Sirius was not answering – Sirius?

"He doesn’t know Moony," he handed out the letter with sadness, "but we must return as soon as possible. I knew it would hurt him for me to die in front of his eyes, but my little Harry is devastated, he blames himself for my death, and I don't want him to suffer anymore because of me.

Remus read the letter and his eyes were moistened to see the state Harry was in over Sirius' death. He felt bad to see Harry feel so alone and hadn't gotten over what he had been through, that letter full of tears witnessed his suffering.

– We must return Sirius. Harry is alone at Black Mansion and... but this time he was interrupted by Sirius.

– What?"– he asked incredulously – What do you mean that he is alone at the Mansion? Someone might find him and hurt him – he was panicking and that wouldn't help – Moony fix your stuff right away, we're going back to Grimmauld Place today.

– You're right, it's too dangerous for him to be alone, but tell me, Paddy, can we enter by Flu?

– Of course, from what now I see my parents' mansion has accepted that it has two owners, it will not be a problem to enter. I just hope no one has already realized that Harry ran away from those Muggles' house.

**_H and D_ **

After Draco left Harry stayed unpacking his belongings. Kreacher had prepared two rooms for Draco and him, but Harry was not happy to know that he could no longer sleep next to the blonde.

An hour later he was bored so he asked Kreacher for help in fixing and cleaning the Mansion for when Remus arrived. At the time he was finishing up the living room but he was so sweaty and dirty that he preferred to take a shower so he could wait for the blond and they could eat together.

He went up to his room and looked for comfortable clothes. He was worried about Draco; he had been out for almost two hours and was afraid that Vold... _his father_ would have done something to him. He let out a sigh as he went into the shower. He didn't know what to do, on the one hand, there was the undeniable fact that Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort was his father, but on the other hand, that same person hated him and wanted to see him dead. And he didn't know what to do, if what his dad said in the memories was true, he could with Remus's help bring them back and maybe, just maybe his godfather too, and if he achieved that maybe he could get his other father back, too.

He wished to have a family but he couldn’t let himself be fooled by Tom and end up dead, after all, he did not know that he had a son and that that son was the same person who wanted to see dead. He was afraid that his desire for power would be stronger than his feelings for his father and for his now "son." 

He came out of the shower dressed in worn trousers and a grey V-neck shirt, but he didn't see the blonde who ate him with his eyes from the bed because he was drying his hair with the towel. He let out a small sigh, it had been a long time if Draco didn't come back in less than an hour he'd go out and pick him up wherever he was. But a familiar voice took him out of his thoughts.

"I hope that sigh is because you missed me– he spoke amused.

When Harry looked up his eyes lit up and he smiled broadly.

– Draco! You fool! You had me so worried”. he was so relieved to see the blonde safe and sound that he didn't think about what he did. He went to him and hug him tightly, wishing he could keep him safe all the time.

"Wow I didn't know you'd missed me so much – he was surprised by the brunette's reaction but didn't hesitate to answer the hug – if I'm going to get this reception I think I'm going to have to go out more often," he said jokingly.

"Well, don't get used to this because I won't do it again," he said, "I was also worried that if something happened to you I'd have the first argument with my father because of you, and I want it to be because he calls me "son" and not "Potter"–-he ended, making a pout.

Draco was smiling amused at the Gryffindor's threats if that's what he called a threat.

"It's clear to me, but now you and I are going to go to the library for that book while I tell you how it went –he let go of the brunette and they left the room.

**_LV ***TR_ **

After meeting his Death Eaters and planning an attack near Hogsmeade and a couple of other places Tom was left alone with Nagini.

_"Do you think this is the best way to do it, Tom?"_

_– Maybe not, but that's how we get rid of two problems. From now on the attacks will be continuous, you know that Severus told us that the crazy old man is suspecting that we are planning something because there have been no attacks of Death Eaters. We have to stay active, so we also keep them busy to get them as far away from Potter as possible. No one should know that he isn’t on Little Whinging anymore or I will not be able to approach him –he said thoughtfully._

_"Why do you care so much about the boy? He may look a lot like James, but he's not him and he never will be. Tell me, Tommy, aren't you thinking of settling for that boy because you can never have his father any more? – subtly slip out of sight, anticipating its reaction._

_– But what stupid things you say you sorry excuse for a snake!! I could never see Potter that way, in case you haven't noticed potter is, the "treasure" James is talking about in his letter. I'll take care of him as if he were my son as he asks me in his letter. I will give him everything I’ve taken from him, money, clothes, a family, and above all a future, I will do everything I can so he accepts me and forgives me._

_"Don't you think you insinuate too much Tom? I assure you that what Potter wants most is something that you will never be able to return to him and if you want my advice..._

But he didn’t finish talking because a loud noise rang behind his back. When they arrived at the place where the sound had been heard they only found a small box of carved wood.

Voldemort hissed furiously. He didn’t know who had been so stupid to think they could pass through his barriers without being undetected. But, no matter how many enchantments and spells he used he did not find the origin of the spell so he examined the box more closely and felt his heart stop before beating agitatedly at recognizing the shield form the Potter’s.

He levitated the box carefully and deposited it on the table.

_"What the hell is that? What, he couldn’t have sent them all together? What’s next? a photo album, another love letter, or...  
_

_– Memories – he hissed bewildered.  
_

_"Memories? I don't know what you're talking about._

_– They are memories. He sent me memories._

Nagini slipped down his shoulders and watched the jars with the memories. She rolled her eyes as a snake could and got down from Tom’s shoulders.

_– Good. I suppose you'll want to be alone and I'd rather retire by myself than being made to leave – she slides on the ground but before leaving she added – oh, and just so we are clear, the only excuse for a snake here is you baldie._

Voldemort turned around ready to cruciate that toad color snake but found a closed door.

_– You'll see Nagini when I catch you._

He walked quickly to the back, where an old closet was against the wall. He took out a beautifully decorated pensieve and returned to the table.

_– All right Jams my life, enough games._

He let all the memories fall impatiently inside the pensieve and he dived.

**_D and H-H and D_ **

Draco and Harry were each sitting in an armchair reading a book, outside the afternoon, was falling. Having eaten they returned to their reading and at that time was a blond with a nose buried in a book entitled "Ancient Spells of Pure Blood Families" seeking some mention of Horcruxes, while a brunette struggled to keep reading and keep his eyes open at the same time.

"Harry, at the pace you are going we'll never finish, and I also think you're just reading half the information per sheet – he talked without taking his gaze from the book he was reading.

Harry startled at being discovered and got up and went to sit next to the blond.

– Not true. I found something, but you were so focused I didn't mean to bother you. I think I found part of the ritual to put the Horcruxes together with the body. Look, he held out the book and then got up to go get some water to the kitchen.

When he returned he saw the blonde reading with a frown, he was so focused on what he read that he did not interrupt him and instead sat leaning on his shoulder to rest, but his eyes closed almost at the same time.

Draco was fascinated by the information they had found that he did not realize that Harry had fallen asleep until he heard a sigh coming out of the brunette's lips. He looked at Harry's face and smiled at the sight that he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently caresses his cheek and deposited a kiss on his forehead, then attaching it to his chest so that he would not hurt himself so that he could finish his reading.

However, the tiredness and warmth of that body next to his began to make drowsy until he lay on the armrest of the sofa with the Body of the Gryffindor on his.

**_SB & RL***RL & SB_ **

– Come on Remus, why are you taking so long? We have to get there before nightfall, so I don't wake Harry – he spoke impatiently.

– I'm ready Paddy just needed to pick up a few things. Let's go – he smiled at Sirius's emotion, he looked like a little boy who had been promised a popsicle upon arrival.

They entered the chimney together and threw flu powders as he pronounced "Grimmauld Place Number 12".

They came out of the chimney with their bags in their hand. Sirius was so entertaining cleaning the ashes in the robe that he did not notice the scene in front of his eyes, but Remus, being a lycanthrope immediately sensed a scent that even though it was familiar did not belong to Harry. He was stunned to see a couple of young men lying on the couch sleeping peacefully. That wasn't weird, the incredibly weird and almost impossible to believe was who those couple of guys were.

– Si-Sirius – he stuttered.

Sirius looked him in the eye and when he saw his reaction, – What's the matter, Moony? Are you all right?” he asked him.

He was going to approach Remus to see what was happening to him when a gentle purr was heard next to him. He turned to the couch and was shocked. After several minutes that seemed to him to react, but all he could do was squeal a couple of times before shutting his mouth again when he saw _HIS LITTLE_ PRONGS hug himself tighter to that boy's neck, settling more on his purring chest again, while that _PERVERT_ clung tighter to his godson’s waist separating his legs more so that the latter would better fit together. They both let out a gentle sigh and that was more than Sirius could bear.

– It is... That... that is ... Lucius' son? – he managed to stutter when he found his voice.

– It seems... that yes, he replied, a little more recovered from the commotion.

– But that's impossible...because they... they don't... but they have hated each other all along, it is impossible that now Harry...–but he was interrupted by a whisper.

– Draco – Harry whispered burying his head in the hollow of Malfoy Jr.'s neck.

– I believe... that you have your answer there Paddy.” Remus replied quietly, stunned to see Harry like that with whom he thought he was his worst enemy apart from Voldemort.

– -but... But... did you hear!? "he asked incredulously", he said his name in dreams and... the only thing missing is for him to be living with Voldemort, that would be …- but he interrupted his words when he saw the hand of that oxygenated blond rise on his back to grab his shirt.

He felt the colors come up to his face because of shame and anger. He stepped with his arms outstretched to throw himself into the neck of that perverted blonde when he felt him being held by the arm.

– Sirius stop. You're going to do something silly," he said undecidedly.

"All right, I won't touch a single oxygenated hair now, but then hold me back because I can no longer bear to see this scene anymore," he said with his teeth clenched.

– But they look so cute like this, let them sleep, then we can talk.

Sirius grumble at hearing the word “cute” in the same sentence that went to “Harry and Malfoy sleeping together” that he couldn’t take it anymore.

– WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!! – he screamed furiously.

Harry and Draco gave a startled jump. Harry fell ass first on the floor, with his glasses turned sideways, when Draco got up from the sofa looking around disoriented with his wand at the ready. But Harry fell giving his back to the fireplace, so he didn’t know what had woke them up.

– What the hell is wrong with you Draco? That hurt you know- he looked at the blond in front of him and seeing as the other wasn’t paying him attention he got mad and added. – the least you could do is help me up, don’t you think?

However, Draco only had eyes for the couple in front of them. One of which was supposed to be dead but at the time he was looking at him as if he wanted to grind him to dust or worse to torture him painfully with his hands, especially because of the way he opened and closed his fists as his eyes shone wickedly.

Remus seeing the state in which Sirius had left the Malfoy heir laughed softly.

– Sirius enough. You've left the poor boy petrified, thanks to Merlin you're not a basilisk.

He hadn’t finished talking when he saw Harry turn his head sharply and open his eyes like plates.

Sirius softened his expression at the shock he had caused his godson and smiled warmly.

–Hello Harry – he spoke softly.

Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"S-si-Sirius?" he asked with fear, "Is that you?" he felt confused, but suddenly he understood – Oh Merlin, Draco I've become crazy! , he exclaimed worried and with tears in his eyes.

Draco reacted by hearing his name in the brunette's voice. He looked at him on the floor and he saw his eyes with tears, so without thinking he knelt at the same time Sirius approached Harry worried about the state he was. But seeing Lucius' perverted son hug him and look at him with distrust his fury returned with force and he said with menace.

"Let go of my godson, you perverted blond! " he snatched him from the other’s arms and squeezed him against his chest possessively – don't put your dirty hands on him again or I'll blow you back to Malfoy Mansion and you'll be eaten by Thestrals.

But this time Draco didn’t get alarmed and snarled loudly while he got closer to Harry.

– I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt Harry and less of all play with his feelings trying to make him think you're Sirius Black.

Harry listened to Draco's words and was afraid they would be true, so he walked away with terror from the arms that held him and returned to Draco's arms.

– Who-who are you? Remus, why are you coming with this person? Are you Remus? – Harry was confused and afraid of what was going on. I look into the eyes of Draco supplicant – Draco is it really him?

"Of course, it's me Harry–Sirius whispered hurt by the rejection of his godson– ask me what you want, and you'll see it's me, but please don't reject me. – he ended begging.

Harry wanted to believe, but he didn't want to get hurt if it turned out not to be true. Draco watched the brunette, saw his indecision and the glow of hope in his green eyes. He was so baffled by what was happening that he had forgotten a simple spell of recognition that his father had taught him years ago. He got closer to the brunets’ body to disguise his wand and pronounce the spell slowly.

They didn’t have time to place a shield when they realized little Malfoy's intentions and were surrounded by a blue-white light.

"What the hell...– Sirius gave the boy in front of him a serious look– when I catch you I'll kill you degenerate brat, I warned you not to put your filthy hands back on my little Prongs' body–but he was interrupted by Harry's soft words.

"Padfoot?" he asks separating from Draco.

Sirius was going to answer but was interrupted by the oxygenated blonde.

– Yes, Harry. He's your godfather and Professor Lupin – he watched the tears run down the Gryffindor's cheeks and gently cleaned them.

"Sirius!" he exclaims, letting go of Draco's grip and throwing himself into the arms of his godfather, weeping heartbrokenly, – you're not dead. I thought... I thought I'd never see you again. I've missed you so much, you don't know how much I missed you.

–Shhh, easy there, kiddo. I am here now, and I won’t leave you alone again.” He squished the small body of his godson closer to calm him but smiled in satisfaction at seeing the frown on Lucius’s son. – you don’t have to worry. From now on I won’t permit nobody to harm you and certainly not perverted guys who just want to take advantage of you.” He saw the cold look that the blond sent his way and showing him tongue he placed his hands on Harry’s hip bringing closer to his body.

Draco was jealous, if he thought he'd separate him from Harry, he didn't know him, but one thing was to try to annoy him with that and another very different was to touch his brunette that way. He blinked in surprise when he realized what he had thought since when was Harry HIS? Well, that didn't matter anymore, what he cared about was taking those hands-off Harry's body before he lost control.

He quickly approached under the watchful eye of his "dear" cousin but when he saw one of his hands climb up over the Gryffindor’s back, he snarled before pulling Harry to him with strength. He saw that the man was about to protest but before he did, he was detained by the grip of Professor Lupin, who just smiled amused.

Harry felt desponded by the pull but upon seeing that it was Draco he showed no resistance and instead let himself be embraced by Draco while feeling the warm hands of the blonde perch on his hips.

Remus smiled pleased at the attitude of Lucius' son and after calming Sirius he approached Harry hesitantly.

-There have been too many emotions for you today Harry and interesting discoveries for me. – he said looking intensely at the blond, who just blushed – so why don’t we all take a seat and talk for a moment. After you can rest and explain the presence of young Malfoy at the manor.” He reached his hand to Harry’s back but at seeing the distrust on Slytherin’s expression he added more for the blond than for Harry. – Agreed?

Young Malfoy looked him in the eye for a few seconds before nodding and loosening the grip by freeing Harry from jail from his arms. A prison that from what he saw Harry didn’t mind at all. He took Harry by the shoulders and gently led him to the couch where he sat with Sirius and Draco on both sides, each taking a hand from the brunette.

Remus sat in front of them and saw the scene in front of him with amusement, but then frowned annoyed at Sirius who only made a funny pout and let go of Harry's hand.

Even though Sirius didn't see Harry like that, it didn't mean he didn't care who approached his beloved godson. So, since Moony didn’t let him mess with the Malfoy heir he would at least observe his behavior to know what his intentions were with his little prongs.

He got up and went to the kitchen for some water while he enjoyed the blonde's reaction to the knowledge of Harry’s scrutiny. Returning to the room he found Harry speaking to Remus while he leaned on the blonde’s shoulders. He made a grimace but still went and sat next to him.

– All right, since we're all together, let's take the opportunity to catch up. We have a lot to tell you, Harry. But first I'd like you to explain what my pervert of a cousin is doing with you, with no one else in the house and sleeping together on the couch – he asks pulling him by the waist and lying against his chest, getting a snort in response.

"Padfoot!" he felt his cheeks burning, "Draco is no pervert. He's my friend and although we've been alone and slept together is not what you are thinking, right Draco? – Harry looked at him and was surprised by the icy look he was giving his godfather.

– Of course I'm no pervert! But I can't say the same thing about others," he said, staring at the man in front of him, "right, Black?

"Well, if you know what's right for you, you'll stay away from my property if...– but it was interrupted by Harry.

"Sorry Sirius but Draco cannot leave. I'll explain what's going on but don’t kick Draco out of your house please– he ended up begging.

Remus's laughter resonated in the silence of the Mansion and distracted the two men from their contest of intimidating glances.

"Oh Harry, I don't know if you're too innocent or naive," he said amusingly.

"Of course he's innocent, he's not perverted like other people who take advantage of his affection," he replied annoyedly.

– Good, good. Let's not turn this into a meaningless discussion. Let's catch up and see what we do next– he looked at Harry and added—You guys start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Nagini is a whole mood!! LMAO. I love her. XD See you next Friday and have a nice weekend.


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Hi guys! First I must apologize for there being no update last week. Life you know? but anyways! here is the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> ps. I will be editing the earlier chapters and fixing some of the orthographical errors.  
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out. LOL  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

**_LV ***TR_ **

Voldemort had left the pensieve a few minutes ago, but he still couldn't believe what he had found in those memories. He found it truly incredible to believe that the little malnourished boy he had seen grow up as his worst enemy was actually his son, **his only son,** the fruit of his love for James.

He didn't know how to feel, there was a swirl of feelings inside him and he didn't know which one dominated over the others. He was delighted to learn that he had a son, sad at his possible rejection, melancholic remembering James and thinking about all that was lost from the lives of the only two people who would be important to him. 

He felt so lost that he wasn't sure how he should proceed. He needed to tell Nagini and he needed her help and her advice. He turned around decisively but it was useless because Nagini was behind him staring at him.

_"Oh, Tom if you saw your face. What happened? What are those memories of?_

_– The... he is... Potter is... my son – he ended in a whisper._

_"! What?! You’re joking, right? It's impossible for him to be... you would have known. I'm sure it's a ruse so you don't look for him and kill him. Tom..._

_– Well, it's not a ruse and I'm in no way going to hurt him. Now more than ever I will protect him and watch over his happiness. But if you don't believe me, see the memories yourself," he said, with certainty._

_"Well, I will. Just to show you they're deceiving you and you're falling for it like a fool."_

Annoyed by her behavior he took Nagini and together they entered the memories. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he wanted to see James again as he remembered him and his little Harry, only a year old.

**_H and D-D and H_ **

After Harry explained why Draco was staying at the Mansion with him, it was their turn to hear the tale of what they had done to prevent Sirius from being locked in the Veil after the curse cast by Bellatrix. He was astonished to learn that neither his godfather nor Remus could die until they put their souls back together or they were destroyed, but above all that their parents' souls could still be alive.

The worst part was telling them the truth about his real father and explaining to them why he wanted to try to at least be accepted by his father and have a family. That had led them to now as they sat together as they waited for his godfather and Remus to leave the pensieve.

"They don't agree that I look for my father, right, Draco? – he asked taking advantage of the absence of adults.

– Not that I agree with their behavior, but you must understand them Harry. They're worried about you, they're afraid you're wrong to think that when he knows the truth about you, he'll look for you and form a family. They don't want him to hurt you any more than he's already done to you, and I agree with that, but I'll support you in whatever you decide and I'll keep you protected forever – he ended up giving him a little kiss on the forehead.

Harry sighed understanding what the blonde meant. He knew they were right on one hand, but he couldn’t dispute those arguments, he was too tired and all he wanted was to sleep. He hated being tired all the time.

– Let’s go, sleepyhead, rest while they come out. I'll wake you up when they're outside – that said, he pulled the body of the brunette over his lap without getting any resistance and placed him between his legs.

Harry fell asleep at about the same time his head touched Draco's comfortable legs. He watched him sleep, stroking his cheeks and playing with his hair, even though he also felt tired he couldn't help but start thinking about the turn that things would take from now on. He was nervous, he felt that his chance with Harry would fade if they didn't accept him because they were more important to the brunette than he was and worst of all he couldn't blame him if he decided to put him aside.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not realize the adults had come out of the pensieve a long time ago and watched him in disbelief.

When Sirius and Remus left the pensieve their expression was one of resignation that changed to one of disbelief when they saw the Malfoy heir pampering a sleeping Harry Potter. They felt so out of place that they decided to point out to the boy that they had already returned. They both cleared their throats a couple of times, surprising the blonde who gave a small jump.

– I... I am sorry. He was very tired, and I told him to rest while we waited but I didn't hear you come out, I’ve best wake him up," he said nervously.

"He seems to be very comfortable resting so we didn't want to disturb you," he smiled at the boy's blush – but from what I see, you're both very tired so it's best if you head to sleep. We're going to go to rest too, aren't we, Paddy? He added, hoping Sirius would understand the threat implied in that sentence. But judging by his frown, he doubted that he had even listened to him.

– Don't even joke that I'll leave this degenerate in the same room as my godson. If he wants to stay in the Mansion, he'll sleep in the living room," he said with authority.

"For me, there is no problem, but I will be watching that NO ONE enters his room at night," Draco replied while getting up from the chair with the brunette in his arms, who when he felt the movement only curled up more against the blonde's chest – Good night," he added with annoyance.

Sirius saw him leave with his godson in his arms and was about to follow him when he was stopped by an enraged lycanthrope.

– That's enough! I'm tired of your games! Don't you realize that the Malfoy boy is in love with Harry? And before you answer me, let me tell you that Harry is in love too, but he hasn't figured it out yet, and when he does, I'll support them, and you better not mortify little Prongs with nonsense because you'll know me angry — when he was done he walked towards the door.

"But Moony...–the only answer he got was the werewolf slamming the door when he left the room.

He gave a frustrated sigh. All he wanted to tell him was that he already knew, but he wanted to see how far the oxygenated blonde endured jealousy before declaring himself to Harry. He went out the door looking for Remus to apologize.

**_LV ***TR_ **

_"But Tom, if what I just saw is true..._

_– I know Nagini, I'll take care of Potter from now on and..._

_"No Tom, I don't mean that. What I mean is that if Harry Potter, or should I say, Harry Riddle? Anyway, but if so..._

_– Of course it matters matter silly snake! Of course he's my son and as such, he'll have my last name even if I have to cruciate him a couple of times... of course, not so much as to leave him crazy just a little bit to discipline..._

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle! She hissed furiously– Shut the fuck up and listen goddammit! She observed the fool's surprised expression in front of her and decided she could continue without being interrupted – well, now sit down and don't open your big mouth until I’m done –_

_She hissed in amusement seeing as the Great Lord Voldemort himself was docile in her orders and was taking a seat in silence – you know, I must say that I've been surprised by your attitude since you recovered your memories and more now that you know that Potter is your son, but if you had a cold head, which should be all the time since you have as much hair as I do, you'd realize a little detail that I thought was the reason I found you with that goofy smile. Apparently, I'll have to tell you. What did Potter's father take from your apartment the last time you saw each other?_

_–she said patiently like explaining to a child how to ride a broom for the first time._

_– My research book on Horcruxes. But I don't understand why that bothers you, you know well that I knew all that information like the back of my hand, and if I had the book it was just so that I didn’t make any mistakes, but even so, I created six Horcruxes and with great success if I do say so myself. You should be flattering me for my great … but his monologue was interrupted yet again._

_"Merlin! I have no desire or time to praise you because there is nothing to praise you great fool! Let me tell you that Potter and his followers were also successful in the same thing, so...shouldn't you be looking for your beloved's Horcruxes instead of drooling over your son?_

He saw with great satisfaction the horror, surprise, and hope cross the face most feared by all the wizards of the magical world.

_– By Merlin! How I didn't realize it before!- he got up like a spring from his armchair and rushed around the room – James, my James might be alive and if so then that flea-bitten mongrel Black and that Mudblood Evans.. – he turned with great excitement toward the snake – Do you realize Nagini! I could give back to my son what he wants most in the world. I'll be able to bring back his family!_

_"Wow! It's about time you put to work that tiny brain you think you have in that bald head of yours – she heard dangerous hissing and he rushed to continue – but if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time and meet Potter as soon as possible before the lycanthrope returns him to Black and together they returned him his parents. It's the only chance you have to earn his forgiveness and maybe his love._

_"His parents are James and me– he hissed dangerously – that mudblood has nothing to do next to my son and James. But you're right, I need to summon Severus as soon as possible._

****

****

****

****

**_H and D-D and H_ **

The next morning Harry woke up disoriented and alone in his bedroom's big bed. He couldn't remember how he got there and wondered about Draco's absence in bed. Suddenly the memories overwhelmed in his mind: Draco, his godfather, Remus.

He didn't know if it was real or it had been a dream, but he wouldn't stop to analyze its odds. He quickly got up from bed, took his glasses, and ran down the stairs to the living room. He drifted in front of the couch when he saw a blonde head sleeping peacefully and looked around for something that would indicate that he hadn't dreamed of everything he remembered, but his disappointment was great seeing as there were no suitcases or anything to indicate the presence of somebody else apart from Draco. He was about to give up when he heard a voice at the top of the stairs.

– Harry, what are you doing awake at this hour, you should be resting.

His neck almost snapped because of the speed in which he turned recognizing the voice. With great amazement, he saw his Godfather coming down the stairs.

– Sirius! Thanks to Merlin, I thought I had dreamed it all– he walked the remaining distance and hugged his Godfather tightly.

"It wasn't a dream Harry, you won't be alone again– he winced in pain – but if you keep squeezing me that hard, you'll leave me useless very soon.

Harry let him go embarrassed and his godfather let out a giggle.

– Remus is on his way; we'd better go to breakfast. What do you think, _dear cousin?_ \- he asked mockingly.

He knew that the insolent brat was awake listening to everything and because he didn't want any more arguments with his Moony because of the oxygenated guy, he would tune down his jokes. He received a growl in response and smiled smugly.

Breakfast was quietly spent with unimportant comments, but Harry knew that as soon as breakfast ended, he was going to be bombarded with questions. Since he had never been a patient person, he left that to Hermione, he decided to start himself.

"All right, so when are we going to look for my parents' Horcruxes and return their bodies?" he asked insecurely.

Draco choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking and looked at him horrified.

– Harry! It's black magic, you can't use it just like that. It would drain almost all your magic, that without taking into account the fact that you don’t know how to execute the spell and have an illegal wand in your possession unless you want to receive your parent's visit in Azkaban. He said a tad uncomfortable. 

"Well I hadn't thought about it, but...– he was interrupted by a throat clearing.

–I think Harry that Draco is right. In addition, Sirius and I want to know first of all, what is your decision about your... other parent. You know we'll support you and no matter your decision is, we'll be there for you.

– I... well I...– he started nervously – I would like to try to approach my... Tom – seeing his family's faces of wonder he rushed to clarify – I just want to give him... _give us_ a chance, but if things don't go well and he... he doesn't want to hear from me–he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and he said with regret staring at them—then I will fulfill my mission as the chosen one.

He felt a dagger stab in his heart as he uttered those words, but he knew he couldn’t condemn the Muggle and magical world just because he didn’t want to lose his father.

– Harry, I know my word probably has no value being who I am, but I think the Dark Lord is no longer interested in killing you. "He saw the face of disbelief of the adults and added – There is something I did not tell you yesterday, the Lord... he gave me the mission to become your friend and take care of you all the time, from everything and everyone, I don't think it was necessary to tell me that if anything that happened to you I would pay for it – he snorted – as if I was going to let anything happened to you.

"Then he may listen to me when I tell him that I am his son and … he started with excitement but was interrupted again.

– Stop Harry. I know that maybe young Malfoy is right, but don’t get your hopes up. I don't want to see you suffer if, in the end, everything turns out to be a trap to get you.

Harry sighed with resignation.

– I know you're right, but Remus at least let me try. I know what my duty is, but I still won't give up without fighting first," he said with conviction.

–Atta boy my little Prongs. We'll help you if that's what you want. You have our support and I guess my _lovely cousin_ can help us locate him. isn't that right Draco?" he smiled with amusement when he saw the boy's extreme paleness.

"Could you do that Draco?" asked the hopeful brunette, turning to him.

– Sure, but first let me see how things are. I won't risk taking you to him without knowing if he hasn't changed his mind," he said, swallowing saliva at the prospect of coming back head-on with that being.

– Perfect! Let Young Malfoy do his job and we will do ours – at Harry’s confused expression he explained – you cant expect us to let you meet with the Dark Lord without having learned the minimum of Occlumency. It would be foolishness of our part, and while it may not be very useful with him, it will keep you protected from any other person. Remember that your father’s letter said that you cannot trust anyone Harry and I am afraid lest of all in ... 

-Dumbledore – if he was expecting questioning because of his comment he received nothing of the sort. – yeah. I expected that. I dint like that he didn’t let me know he wanted to get inside the Mansion, I found out because Kreacher told me. His behavior is somewhat strange, he didn’t offer protection to Draco and his family, not even making sure with _Veritaserum._

"I was not expecting that, but all the more reason we start with those classes young man," he looked at Harry's face of desolation, and added, "I'm not mistaken I assuming Young Malfoy knows Occlumency, maybe in his spare time he could help us show you tricks that will aid you in managing it sooner.

He smiled covertly seeing both of the boy's eyes shine.

**_LV ***TR_ **

Severus was mouthing like a fish out of the water when he learned the content of the pensieve. He did not know what bizarre world he was in to make James Potter the lover of the Dark Lord and not only that, but Harry Potter himself, the Boy-Who-Lived himself turned out to be his son. This wouldn’t bring anything good, except problems and headaches that were already beginning.

– Severus, you will have time to continue lamenting your bad luck later. For now, I want to know how the research I asked for is going, now more than ever I need to regain my appearance.

"My lord.” He cleared his throat – I have it ready, I was going to come and show you what I found yesterday; but first, I wanted to find Draco to know if he had entered the Black’s manor. – he gave him the scroll with the information.

Voldemort read it greedily and smiled with satisfaction at the fact that it was relatively simple and did not require much time.

– All right, Severus, we can do this tomorrow. Now what I need is for you to go get your godson right now, I need to know if he's been able to do what I asked or if he's located Potter.

–Right away my lord”. He bowed and rushed out.

**_D and H-H and D_ **

All four of them were studying in the library when an owl landed in the window.

Draco jumped out of his seat when he recognized the owl. He walked to the window followed by Harry and untied the letter from its paw. Since the owl didn't leave, he knew It was expecting an answer. When he finished reading, he turned toward the others who waited expectantly and smiled sideways.

"It seems that we won't have to wait long for me to meet the Lord," he extended the letter that was taken by Sirius, "he wants to see me as soon as possible.

– Are you sure you can handle this? Without compromising you or us I mean. – asked Sirius.

– But of course I can! I'm not a Malfoy for nothing! he replied by raising his chin defiantly.

– What will you tell him when he asks you if you've been able to enter the Mansion? Keep in mind that whatever the answer will endanger you or Harry–Remus wasn't entirely convinced.

"I suppose I have no choice but to tempt my luck trying to know why he wants to come in here," he replied with a shrug.

–You shouldn't do it Draco, just look at his behavior and if it can't be done then tell him you can come in and... – but Sirius interrupted him.

"Harry, I think you should go for the portkey you lent him yesterday," he said slowly looking at Draco. He saw Harry nod and ran up the stairs– it isn’t necessary to tell you that no matter what you have to do, don’t let him get to Harry without knowing his intentions. Right?

"It's not necessary–" he was quick to answer when he saw the brunette come down the stairs like a tornado.

He said goodbye to Harry and disappeared into the Malfoy mansion.

**_LV ***TR_ **

He found his godfather waiting for him in the living room and walked closer to him.

– Is something wrong? He just gave me the mission yesterday; he doesn’t expect it done already. And by for your expression Severus, I think something is going on – he said with caution.

"There's no time to waste, I'll just tell you to moderate your questions – he spoke quickly – but above all, for nothing in the world, don't you ever think of insulting Potter. That boy turned out to be even more important to the Lord than he already was. Now let's go.

Draco felt as if he been kicked in his stomach. Did that mean the Lord already knew Harry was his son?

"By Merlin, if so, I just hope he doesn't want to hurt him."

They appeared in the fortress where the Death Eaters were and immediately went to the Lord's room. They knocked on the door and seconds later they came in.

The Lord was standing in front of the chimney but turned as soon as he heard the door open. He walked before standing in front of his guest, waited for the usual courtesies, and then spoke.

"I assume that you already know the reason for your visit, don't you, Mr. Malfoy? – he spoke slowly.

"My lord, I haven't tried my luck at Black Mansion, but by chance, I found Potter near Diagon Alley and tried to start a conversation with him, but he threatened me with his wand and I had to...– but fortunately he was interrupted by the Lord before he continued to lie.

"For your sake, Mr. Malfoy, I hope you didn't hurt Potter, or I'll have to punish you the way you deserve – he whispered dangerously.

Draco knew that wasn't enough to know if he could trust Harry's life to him, so Merlin help him he would have to pressure him more if he wanted a favorable response.

"Of course not my lord– he paused and mentally took a big breath of air – I understand. Potter is young, powerful, and very handsome, it's normal for you to want him without a scratch. The fun wouldn't be the same if he were hurt—he mentally prepared for an hour of merciless torture, but the result would well be worth it or so he hoped.

Voldemort was furious to hear someone speak like that of his son, but he but that won’t go unpunished, but before he could do something, he was stopped by Nagini.

_"Wait, Tom, there's something in all this that doesn't fit. Wait a while before torturing him."_

– If you value your life at all you insolent little brat, don't ever express yourself like that again about ... Potter –he spoke through clenched teeth, permeating every word with poison – I could never see Potter that way, he would be like a son to me and...—he stopped at the stunned gaze of the Malfoy heir and knew he would crunch him to the point of exhaustion for making him lose his patience.

Meanwhile, Severus felt the world come at him. Hadn't the useless of his godson heard a word of what he warned him about?

"So, you didn't want him to hurt him?" he heard a growl from his godfather but ignored him – didn’t you want to find him to kill him?– he knew he wasn't going to be well off this time, but he had to make sure, anyway if the Lord didn't crucio'd him then the good for nothing black will.

– Enough Draco– snarled Severus.

But the Lord shut him up with a movement of his hand as he stuck his red eyes on the blond boy in front of him.

_"By Merlin Tom, that boy is in lov..."  
_

_– Shut up Nagini now not – he hissed impatiently.  
_

– You should know that this could cost you dearly. You are lucky I still need you and I had to say I admire your courage or stupidity, as you look at it, to speak in that manner to Lord Voldemort. However, I must warn you that it will be the first and last time that you’ll come out unscathed- he righted himself and smiled maliciously. – or almost. Crucio!

Draco fell to the ground writhing in pain but for his relief didn't last long.

"Excuse me, my lord – he manages to articulate when he got up – it will never happen again – he looked him right in the eye and added, "I hope you will understand me if I tell you that I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt Potter.

Voldemort and Severus looked at him in amazement.

"Explain yourself before I regret it – he dangerously stoned his eyes. For some reason, he didn't like the boy's behavior.

– Harry and I became friends a few days ago and...

–You dared to betray me!? – He was furious and brandished the wand willing to kill him.

_"Stop Tom, if what he said is true and they are friends, if you kill the boy, not only will you lose the opportunity to approach Potter but he will also hate you and never forgive you. You'd better use it to find out if Potter knows you're his father and take you to him."_

He growled with frustration, but still stopped himself from throwing an _Avada at him._

– You know well that treachery is paid for by death in my followers. But you've been saved for the simple reason that you know where Potter is, which makes me think that you know why I want to find him and therefore he knows I'm looking for him, doesn’t he?– he saw the boy nod and he continued – all right, now I want you to tell me if Potter would agree to meet me.

Draco knew that if he came out alive it would only be because he knew where Harry was, at the moment he would take advantage of it, he would not let Harry to his fate.

"That would not be known for sure by my lord, I think it would be best to ask him first.

Voldemort smiled pleased, that boy was an excellent Slytherin.

– Very well Mr. Malfoy. Tell Potter I want to see him in three days. Contact Severus when I give him the time and place – he turned to Severus – I want you here early tomorrow Severus. Now out, both of you.

"My lord" they bowed and left the room quickly.

Draco knew what was waiting for him and so he tried to run away from what would be a very unpleasant interrogation.

But Severus knew him well and knew he had to play dirty if he wanted to know what the hell had happened in there and more when he saw that his godson had taken something out of his pocket, probably a portkey like last time. So he just followed him in his haste to get out of the wards and took his arm at the same time they disappeared towards Malfoy Manor.

Draco knew that his godfather was chasing him, but he didn’t think he would go that far to know, that’s why he cursed his own stupidity when he felt the characteristic pull of an apparition.

When he opened his eyes again, they were in the Mansion. He sighed in frustration and let go violently from his godfather.

"I guess I don't have to tell you why I did this, right Draco?" he said earnestly.

– No. Of course not, but that doesn't excuse your lack of tact, Severus," he responded annoyed by staring at him.

"All right, then let's save ourselves from idle chit chat and tell me what the hell does it mean that you and Potter are friends and I want to know the truth Draco because this means that you lied to me when you said you were at a “friend’s” house – he observed how his godson blushed and felt as he had been swallowed six feet under. – By Merlin Draco, tell me you and Potter aren’t …

– Of course not godfather, how could you think that. Harry's just my friend, we're not...

"This can't be happening to me– he massaged the bridge of his nose – Draco please think. You know Potter is the son of the Dark Lord, what do you think will happen to you if he realizes you like his son and you want to sleep with him. Even Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to save you.

– I am sorry godfather, but for nothing in the world will I lose Harry, not even if it is the Dark Lord himself who stands in the way. And now that you know that what I said is true, I'm leaving, Harry is waiting for me. Feel free to be at ease here. Goodbye, godfather.

That said, he left the room and disappeared towards Black Mansion.

Severus was alone in the middle of the room. _"Merlin, this child will kill me at any moment and he's not even my son. Ahhhh, Potter, you will have a lot of punishments on your return to Hogwarts for causing me so much trouble."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes
> 
> So, Voldemort finally knows that Harry is his son! And their encounter is approaching. Will it go as planned? Although Harry being Harry, I doubt it. And Nagini is certainly my spirit animal. LMAO


	9. A father's Scolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Greetings guys. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Sorry for missing the update last week.   
> Tany 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out. LOL  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

Draco had arrived at the mansion and explained to everyone what had happened with the Lord and his godfather. Later, the conversation had led to Harry's Occlumance lessons before meeting Voldemort.

Three days had passed after the meeting with Lord Voldemort and the four inhabitants of the mansion had already established a routine of eating breakfast, practicing, eating, practicing, having dinner, and sleeping. It should be said that the only ones who shared a room were Remus and Sirius, but Draco took advantage of the few moments he had alone with Harry to talk or just rest.

While it was true that Harry had learned much, Draco didn’t believe that he was prepared to face an intrusion of the Dark Lord into his mind. That is why he was silent when Harry received a letter from the Wesleys where they invited him to spend the weekend at their house along with the Granger Mudblood, delaying his inevitable encounter with the Lord and giving him more time to prepare him.

That was precisely the reason that had them arguing now.

– You guys win! I'll go for the weekend, but don't expect me to stay with them for the rest of the holidays! I have to see Tom before we go to Hogwarts– he saw the cheerful face of his godfather and decided to annoy him – Oh, but yes, it will be with the condition that Draco stays here at the mansion. I want him to be here when I return from the burrow. – he saw the grimace and he smiled triumphantly. Even though he didn’t know why his godfather didn’t tolerate Draco, he used it all the time to annoy him.

Remus fixed his icy look on Sirius as a warning. Sirius rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

– It's okay, Harry. Don't worry, my brat of a cousin will still be here," he smiled happily, " for now, go fix your clothes while we take care of notifying Snivellus.

Harry watched them for a few seconds weighing the veracity of his words, but since he found nothing he had to give up. He turned around and went up the stairs to his room.

When they saw him disappear down the stairs, the older men’s gaze rested on the blond boy left in the living room.

"Let Snivellus know that Harry has to go to the Weasleys' house– he stared at him for a few seconds before he spoke again – I suppose you're relieved to know that he won't have to see that being –he was pleased with the boy's serious assent and smiled to himself, as he liked to make the boy uncomfortable– Now hurry in sending that owl. The last thing we need is a problem because of his absence tomorrow – having said this he turned around and went towards his room; He had to take a bath to relax, leaving both men alone.

Remus stared at Malfoy and decided to take advantage of the fact that he was finally alone with him.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had been left alone with the lycanthrope until he heard his voice.

"I think you shouldn't worry, I doubt that Severus will take it out on you and you won't personally deliver the message to Voldemort," he smiled halfway through knowing who would take the punishment.

Draco nodded slowly but said nothing. He wasn't worried about Severus or the owl, he was worried that Harry would leave in a few hours and he would not see him for two days. He didn't want to be without Harry, but he needed to go out and see his friends, start preparing the ground for when he decides to tell them the truth. Although he didn’t know how to feel about that since he imagined that when they learned the truth they wouldn’t leave him alone, they would protect him all the time and where would that leave him? Harry would probably notice he doesn’t need him and would abandon him to be with his friends.

He kept up with those increasingly depressing thoughts until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Don't think that about him," he smiled kindly, " You still don’t know Harry enough, but I can assure you he won’t leave you when he is with Hermione and Ron again. – he saw the surprised boy in front of him and hurried to finish before he scurried off – Before you say anything, remember that I am a werewolf and my senses are sharper – he winked at him.

– What does that mean? – he asked warily – are you threatening me? He said raising his chin.

Remus laughed with amusement, finding this guy with his guard down would be hard. Until this moment, he only saw him lower his defenses when he was with Harry.

"No. I was just trying to tell you that Harry won’t leave your side and that you shouldn't worry about that but about your feelings for him," he smiled rascally at the boy's stunned look—Even Sirius, who's not a werewolf, has realized your intentions with little Prongs. But what I meant is that when you're with Harry, your smell is... let’s say … suggestive – he let out a little laugh at the child's blush – I must admit that at first I didn't know if it was just physical attraction but now I'm sure what you feel for him goes further, although of course the wrapping doesn't displease you at all and I say it because I've seen you when you see him and...

– Enough! "Draco had never been embarrassed as he was now. – that's my business; besides Harry is my friend and we have just established good friendship; I won’t lose him because of this – he said with determination.

–Well, even if it's not my business, I'll tell you that if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure. You know Harry has always been followed by both girls and boys, don't wait until you see him with someone else to decide because it might be too late," he said earnestly. Though he knew it was true, deep down he had done it to give the two of them a nudge. He had seen in Harry the same look as Malfoy and felt an almost similar smell, but that was something he wouldn't tell him, if he wanted his pup, he would have to earn him.

– I... I didn't...– Draco didn't know what to say, he hadn't thought about it that far, but now he understood that he could lose him either way; if Harry turned him down or if he went with someone else.

"That's your decision, I just wanted to make you see a reality that could be. Now go say goodbye to Harry, I’m sure he is waiting for you and that is why he hasn’t come down. – he saw the indecision on boy and added – Don’t worry about Sirius, I’ll go keep him occupied long enough. Now go!

He was left alone in the room, watching with amusement how he ran up the stairs. He knew that if Lucius Malfoy saw his heir behave in such a way, it would probably give him a heart attack and even more especially knowing for whom he acted in that manner. He turned around and went to complete his little task.

**_*****_ **

Many miles away the situation was different.

They were all sitting at the table with faces full of sadness, indecision, and above all guilt. Dumbledore had left half an hour ago and had left behind a confusion, without escape. All were mired in unsettling silence, analyzing every word said by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. No one wanted to make the first move and the silence had already become unbearable.

"I think it's best for us to prepare for Harry's arrival, he will arrive soon, and I don’t think I have to tell you that you cannot talk about this with no one. – Molly looked seriously at each member of her family while she pondered what to make for dinner. – Good, now with that understood, is time to forget about it for the moment and we make Harry feel right at home. – she turned around and said – Hermione der, help me in the kitchen. The rest of you know what you have to do.

– Of course Mrs. Weasley – she walked without looking back, lost in her reflections and mixed feelings.

They all looked at each other before taking their own directions.

**_H and D-H_ **

Harry was lying down with his bag ready in bed, thinking about the way to tell his friends and family the truth. He feared their reaction and possible rejection, he did not want to be seen as a monster or as the son of a monster; he loved them like the family he never had and if they turned him down, he didn't know what he would do. On the other hand, there was Draco, he knew he was leaving for a couple of days, but he couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't see him and that he was going to miss him. It was foolish, he knew it because they had only been friends for a few days, but he was by his side when he discovered his origin and recovered the one he believed to be his only living relative; besides that, Draco had accepted him even being the son of who he was and he had promised that he would help him bring his parents back, or rather his dad and Lily. If he was honest with himself, he had already grown accustomed to his presence and he would need it those days.

He came out of his reflections when he heard the door open and saw Draco standing in the frame watching him. He smiled and saw him walk up to him, but instead of dropping some joke like the ones he used to say, he kept quiet, staring at him, and to his surprise, the other began to slowly approach without separating his eyes from his own. Harry felt he was short of breath and his heart was beating fast _"he's going to kiss me, "_ his brain was screaming, but he could do nothing but get lost in those silver pits until he felt a slight rub of lips near the corner of his mouth. He let out a little gasp. He saw him come in and smile, he was about to ask what the hell all that had been, when he spoke.

"I was just coming to say goodbye, I guess you're leaving in a few hours," he said indecisively.

– Thank you. Yes, I'll leave before it gets dark, but I'll be back in a couple of days – Harry looked at him with insecurity for a couple of seconds and then scooted over to make room for Draco to lay down. Draco looked at him surprised and rapidly turned towards the door – Don’t worry about him. Come on. – he said extending his hand for a couple of seconds before he took it. 

The two went to bed and took their preferred position, with Harry facing Draco and clinging to his shirt and Draco hugging Harry tightly at his back.

"I miss sleeping with you, " he let out a sigh and inhaled the smell that came from the blond.

Draco felt his heart expand from happiness.

"If I were for me, I would sleep with you every day," he said with regret, "but we can't, so enjoy the minutes you have me at your side Potter because they are unrepeatable. – he spoke with sufficiency. – Many would kill just to be in my arms as you are now and …

"Well, I would too –he was closing his eyes and letting himself be carried away to dreamland – because only I must have you like this Malfoy – it was impossible to keep his eyes open – only I can hug you and I won’t let anyone else touch you. Now shut up and sleep.

Draco was surprised by what he had just heard, was it his imagination or had the other boy declared? But, when he was going to ask him what he meant with what he said, he realized that the brunette was asleep. He caressed his cheek gently and drew him further to him, as he was not sleepy, he would enjoy the warmth and softness of his body before he left.

*********

He appeared on the banks of the house and walked slowly towards the woman waiting for him at the entrance. When I got before her he smiled at her.

"I must assume from your smile that everything went well," he said, entering the house.

"Oh darling, I should say, more than well! – he arrived in the living room and sat down -everything was too easy, everyone has a little bit of darkness in them – he said with certainty. – and they aren’t the exception, besides, I knew how to handle well they ones that could give me trouble.

"We all have darkness and you know that better than anyone – she let out a chuckle – believe me that if I knew that time your true intentions I would’ve helped you, but you didn’t trust me and gave Cornelius the order to liberate me from my post. – she said with resentment.

–Understand that I couldn't risk being discovered, so when I used you to get what I wanted, I got Cornelius to get you out. Of course, you were a great help, you got to be hated in a short time, and so you made my return the only ray of hope in that place.

"You may be right, but the most important thing is that things will be faster now," the woman said with security.

"Of course, the seed was already sown, they believed everything I told them, and I got them to think it was the best thing for everyone," he saw the woman rise in front of him.

"That, dear, deserves a little toast – she came back with a couple of drinks and gave him one – to us? she said raising the glass.

He nodded slowly and raised his glass.

– To us! – they said together. 

**_TR*** LV_ **

There was nothing but darkness, but that didn't bother him; what bothered him was that crazy sound. He didn't know why Nagini didn't take care of that annoyance. Against his will, he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, the light coming from the window hurt his eyes and cursing under his breath moved his hand closing the curtains with violence. But the sound became more insistent, so he had no other choice than to get up.

He walked to the window and saw Severus' owl _"Ahh ill cruciate him for his boldness,"_ he opened the window and took the letter. – Out, out, you filthy animal! Don't even think I'll give you something – he saw that the owl look at him with resentment, but he didn’t care _– Nagini where the hell are you? – he hissed angrily._

He left the letter on the table and set out to take a bath, but just as he was about to go into a shower, Nagini slipped in lazily.

_"What do you want Voldy_ – she hissed tiredly _– I was about to hunt a delicious rat, but now you... who the hell are you?_ _–_ she gave a threatening hiss and shrunk in the corner.

Voldemort let out a sigh of exasperation. His snake was crazy, that he already knew, but he wasn’t there for nonsense.

_– Nagini, I'm not here for your nonsense. What I want to know is why ...– but he was interrupted again.  
_

_"Tom? It's you? –_ _she hissed with astonishment – Wow, I didn't think the ritual would work. You look... Wow, I think I wish I were human for a few hours now— she hissed moving her tail softly from side to side._

_"But what the hell...–he stopped when he remembered the day before._

Severus had arrived early to perform the spell that would allow him to recover his body and after performing it and taking the potion he remembered nothing.

_– The spell – he hissed slowly and quickly walked towards the nearest mirror and was surprised when he saw his reflection._

His body had changed. He looked slimmer, more muscular yes but slimmer. His skin ceased to be grey and dry to be white and soft, his nose had ceased to be two holes and now it was straight. His blood-red eyes had disappeared and now they were green, his ears ceased to be pointed and now they were smaller; but mostly he recovered his beautiful hair, which now looked a few shades lighter and wavier.

_–Wow, it seems to have worked, do you think Harry would like it? –_ _he asked._

_"If it worked? Of course, it worked! And Harry will absolutely feel better talking to this Tom than Voldemort._

_–I'm still Voldemort, that hasn't changed. Just got my old looks back – he turned around– well, before anything else I need to know what Severus wants._

He walked towards the table and took the letter, unfolded it, and read.

_"What's going on, Tom?"_

_"Mmmm, apparently foolish Potter is afraid of me and will not come. – he burned the letter with a wave of his wand._

_"Tom, you can't get mad about that, you knew that he wouldn’t easily agree to meet you”_

_"I’m not mad about that Nagini, what bothers me is that he is so irresponsible as to go alone to the house of the poverty-stricken Weasleys. Doesn’t he know that he shouldn’t trust anybody? But I won’t let him think for one minute that I’ll let things be._

When he was done, he called his hawk and tied the letter.

_–Take it to Potter as soon as possible – he saw his hawk depart – he'll be with the heir Malfoy for sure. It's better like this, this way they’ll both learn that you can’t play with Lord Voldemort. – he let out a little laugh._

_"If you had said that before I would’ve been afraid. – she hissed with amusement. – Now you are just amusing._

_– Shush Nagini. You'll see how that hopeless Potter and young Malfoy will come with their tail between their legs- he responded with certainty._

**_H and D-H_ **

They were all in the dining room, they had finished eating and now they were fixing the last details of Harry's weekend, who would depart in a couple of hours towards the Burrow.

"All right, I understand I'm not as dumb as I look," he said pouting, "I know that for now I shouldn't trust anyone, just you.

–Really Potter? – Draco said sternly.

"Of course, Malfoy – he said with a grimace – besides, maybe things will go well and I decide to stay with them the rest of the Holiday- he said upset and didn’t notice the hurt look on Draco’s face.

"Well, don’t let me stop you. I have many things to do, and besides … - but he was interrupted by the adults.

"Enough guys, you both know its not like that – Remus saw them looked at each other but they immediately turned away from each other. – you are behaving like children and you aren’t, so, please… - but at that moment a huge black hawk entered the kitchen and landed on the table, knocking most of the food of it. They looked at each other in astonishment.

– What the hell? - Sirius said with annoyance.

"It seems to be a Howler," Draco said, untangling the letter, "but I don’t know to whom it …” he stopped letting go of the envelope as if it burned him when he saw who send it and for who it was. _ Do not touch it!

When they saw the sender everyone was astonished, but no one took it. Until it got up in the air in front of Harry.

"Potter, you are an insolent brat. !!HOW DARE YOU STOOD ME UP AND LET ME WAIT LIKE AN IDIOT. Oh, but this won’t go unpunished, you’ll see when we see each other. Nobody disobeys Lord Voldemort and YOU least of all. Another thing you had from James, but that doesn’t matter now. DON’T YOU HAVE A BRAIN? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ALONE TO THE GOOD FOR NOTHING WEASLEYS? You cannot trust anyone. USE YOUR HEAD IF YOU HAVE ONE! And YOU, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK, YOU DON’T HAVE ONE EITHER! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM LEAVE ALONE? IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THE INCONSIDERATE POTTER THE CRUCIATUS CURSE WON’T BE ENOUGH FOR BOTH OF YOU. I want to see you in three days AND YOU BETTER NOT COME WITH ANOTHER PATHETIC EXCUSE OR I will find you and cruciate your as.. -cough- BODIES TILL UNCONCIOSNESS. Understand? 

Both boys frantically nodded white with terror. The two had fallen on their butts as soon as the howler started. They didn’t breathe till they saw it disintegrate in millions of little pieces. Nobody dared to say anything, till Remus broke the silence.

"Well Harry, if I didn't know we were talking about Voldemort, I'd think he's just a worried father, but I think this is a hysterical father – he walked to the boys and reached out to them and then smiled halfway through – apparently you just got your father's first scolding.

Harry looked at him in horror, he had never made him so afraid as he was at that moment, not even when he almost killed him at the cemetery. He heard a chuckle and looked at Sirius with astonishment.

"Apparently there's someone who's finally going to keep you inline since not even Remus, Dumbledore or myself couldn’t – he said happily – from what I see, I think he was the only one who also kept James in line. What I would give to have seen that – he kept laughing.

Harry composed himself a little more when he saw his godfather take it easy. So he decided that the letter would be dealt with later.

"I-I should leave, it's late already," he said, still shaking.

– What?!! Are you crazy?!! – Draco asked alarmed –Did you not heard him? If you go to the weasel's house he will crucio both of us. 

Harry smiled like a fool remembering his father's words.

"Of course he won't, he's just worried, or I hope," he replied doubtfully, "anyway, I don't think they're more painful than the ones he sent when he actually wanted to kill me. Anyway, I must go, or they’ll suspect something is going on and the last thing I need now is Hermione breathing down my neck.

"You're right, Prongs, although now I think I'll sympathize with Voldemort if we can bring James back–he laughed” between the two of them they’ll be the end of him, but that would have to be before he crucios both of them for ruffling him up – and he went out laughing out of the kitchen. – Come on Remus, let's go get Harry’s stuff. Well see you in a while, don’t take long.

Remus gave a complicit smile to both and went after Sirius.

When they were left alone, none of them dared to look at each other. Draco was the one who started.

"Harry, I didn't want to...," he said, but the brunette interrupted him.

"I know, I didn't mean that either. You know I'll miss you, but I have to go," he said with regret.

Draco could no longer resist, approached him, and held him in his arms. Harry hugged the blonde hard, resting his head on his shoulder.

"We'd better get going, they're probably waiting for us at the door," Draco said, holding his hand.

Minutes later Harry disappeared with Dobby towards the burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Starting Next week updates will be on Sundays. Read you then. XD


	10. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> OMG guys, already chapter ten! Enjoy!
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out. XD  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

Harry appeared with Dobby on the edge of the Burrow's protections. It was starting to get dark, so you could see the lights on, so he decided to hurry.

“Good Dobby, I think it's best if you return now. I don’t want those two to be left alone too much and if something were to happen let me know immediately. And tell Kreacher that I entrust Draco to his care. – he said while looking at him.

"Of course Harry Potter, sir– the elf smiled and disappeared.

Harry walked towards the door and knocked. He took a breath of air and smiled kindly when Mrs. Weasley opened the door for him.

"Harry dear," she said, squeezing him in a big hug, "How have you grown my boy, but do come in its cold outside.”

Harry hugged her and followed her inside the house. When they arrived at the dining room, he was amazed to find the whole family there, he did not expect to see Bill, Fleur, and Charly.

"Hi Harry," the brothers said smiling.

– Hello Harry – Fleur came up and hugged him hard before kissing him on the cheek, her accent noticeable.

– Hello guys, Fleur. I didn't expect to see you around, how have you been?" he asked.

– Good Harry. I came on leave before Christmas, I only came for a few days then I go back to Romania, there's a lot of work," he said, kindly.

"We also came to spend a few days before Christmas and take the opportunity to bring Fleur to meet my whole family and spend a few days getting to know each other," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is here, and where are the others?" he asked while looking around.

"Oh, Mom went to call them, they'd be right down," he said, looking at Fleur and her brother.

A look that did not go unnoticed by Harry, but he decided to overlook it because at that moment Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione entered the room.

–Harry! – Hermione threw himself into his arms – how nice to see you, I hope you haven't been mistreated by your uncles.

"it’s alright Herm I am fine– He looked at Ron who had been behind Hermione and asked Merlin and all the Wizards that they didn’t betray him.

Ginny pushed Hermione and hugged Harry from the waist which surprised him a lot. He knew Ginny was obsessed with him, but it's never been so obvious. Everyone watched her and he felt very uncomfortable, but the twins came to his rescue.

"Come on Ginny, Harry's not leaving," the twins said with tight smiles.

"Well guys, it's time for dinner," Molly said, walking through the door with a big cauldron full of food.

The atmosphere relaxed and everyone forgot what happened, except Harry who had promised Draco to be very careful and say nothing until he was sure to trust them. He still followed the others and sat in the dining room. Dinner passed quietly without problems and an hour later everyone was chatting while they ate dessert.

When it was all over, he knew that the hardest part of his entire stay in the Burrow was coming: Hermione's interrogation. He let out a tired sigh when she saw the look of her friend telling him clearly that they had to talk, so he prepared himself mentally. _"From this inquiry depends that no one knows what happened and especially Dumbledore."_

After a few minutes, everyone started to retire and get some rest, so he didn’t have any other choice than to follow his friends toward the room. He went in after Hermione, Ron coming in behind him. He desired this conversation as much as a Cruciatus from his father, but he could at least divert the topic. Before they began, he raised his barriers, he didn’t think they knew Legilimency, but he couldn’t be careless.

"Well, what happened?" he asked with real interest, "because the members of The Order have been here, No? – he said observing them discreetly to see their reactions and what he saw he didn’t like it at all. They were hiding something, and he would find out what it was.

"We don't know anything, Harry," hastened to answer Hermione, "that they've been here, they've been here, but you know they don't tell us anything," she said, looking around the room, avoiding, by all means, his gaze.

"Certainly, friend, if we knew anything, we would tell you, besides The Order has been very busy. There have been many attacks near Hogsmeade, and they never stay more than a few minutes – and then he added something with some hesitation after looking at Hermione– it even looked like You-Know-Who wants to keep them busy.

"Don't be silly Ron, how do you come up with that," she said nervously.

Harry let out a laugh, they didn't even know how close they were. _"But what you’re up to father I won’t know until I see you. “_

"Relax Ron, I'd would’ve thought the same – _"before, now I'm not sure” –_ and well, hasn't the Headmaster been here? I wanted to talk to him–he was quick to add when he saw Hermione's look of suspicion and Ron's frightened eyes.

"No, of course, he hasn’t been here Harry - Ron replied before Hermione spoke.

– Why Harry? It shouldn’t be the scar again, right? – she asked evaluating him with her eyes.

But Harry didn’t give anything away. He would have before; Hermione has always been able to see the truth in his eyes but Draco had taught him to conceal his emotions so he could empty his mind and surprisingly it hadn’t given him difficulties.

"Oh no, that hasn't bothered me all summer – _" and it's almost true,” he_ thought, "but now you tell me what you've done, I've been locked in my room over the holidays.

"Well, nothing really, right Hermione?" he says looking at her, "just helping Mom with the house and hanging out in the yard.

"Oh, by the way, Harry, I almost forgot, did you know that Lucius Malfoy's trial has already taken place?" he asked.

Harry felt his stomach churn but showed nothing more than what was expected of him in this situation.

\- "I hope he’s been given many years in Azkaban," he said, knowing that while that was what he wanted, it would upset Draco.

"Well, you're wrong buddy, they searched Malfoy Mansion and found nothing," he said with a frown, "they only gave him a year for being caught in the Ministry.

Harry was confused, he didn't know how they had come in if Draco hadn't let them in, and he hadn't told Harry that he had received a letter from the ministry.

"I know you're confused Harry but that's not the strangest thing; When they said they didn't find anything is because they found nothing, no more than some clothes and valuables but from Narcissa Malfoy and her son there weren’t any signs that they been there for along time. – she said pensively.

Harry felt like they were already stepping on dangerous ground and knew there had to be a change of conversation before something happened, except Ron got ahead of him.

"Surely the damm bastard hid, like the cowardly snake he is," he said with annoyance. 

Harry felt as if he was surging with anger listening to Ron talk that way about Draco.

"Shut up Ron, you don't know what you're saying– he saw their faces in awe, and he rushed to clarify – if I had my parents alive and if my father was in Azkaban and my mother was in danger I wouldn’t mind being a cowardly snake if that way I could protect my mother – he said furiously – I’m not defending Malfoy, but I think that I would do the same in his place. You guys are lucky to have your parents alive and free.

"But he asked for it, if his father is in Azkaban it’s because he followed You-Know-Who – He replied even angrier because Harry had defended him.

"If you haven't felt the pain of losing a father and you haven’t had to fight not to see them die then you don’t know what I am talking about. – he saw his intention to reply and decided to shut him up before he did it with his fits – Besides, I’m not willing to fight in a war were at the end people are going to stick with the same ideals: the good guys and the bad guys, the Aurors, and the Deatheaters; those ideals have to end. – He gave them a serious look before he continued – if I let myself be guided by vengeance then I would’ve killed Voldemort. After all, both the Muggles and Wizards have turned their backs on me when I needed them the most, or have you forgotten the mistreatment I’ve suffered since I got home from my uncles or the criticism and sneering I endured all year when everyone took me for being mentally unbalanced or someone who only seeks fame; if I decided to play the role of judge and say “They asked for it” then I would have ended half of the wizards and muggles; and my uncles. – he finished really ticked off.

Hermione and Ron looked at him in awe, though the latter was still a little resentful.

"You're right, Harry, I don’t think we ever saw it that way. – she turned towards Ron- Right Ron?

Ron looked at her a little hesitant yet, but in the end, he gave in.

– Sorry Harry, I lost control when you defended him; but you're right we have to put these ideas behind us, only it's Malfoy and that makes me lose my mind –he muttered a little embarrassed.

Harry counted to ten before he spoke again, he didn't want to fight Ron before he knew whether or not he could trust him.

– No Ron, forgive me too. I understand, Malfoy has been a delicate subject for me too but I can't help but put myself in his shoes that's it–" he said, "well leaving that subject aside, it's best to rest. I ate too much, your mother thinks I haven't eaten every holiday and took the opportunity every few minutes to refill my plate, so much food has made me sleepy.

They both laughed joyfully as the upsetting moment had passed.

"Harry's right, I have to go to sleep too – she walked closer to Harry and kissed him in the cheek – Ron, can we speak for a moment?

Harry frowned but made himself looked uninterested. He heard them close the door and got close without making any noise. He didn’t hear anything but he could see shadows under the door so he deduced it was a _Muffliato._ That wasn’t a problem for him so with a flick of his wrist wand in hand he annulled it without them noticing.

_"Come on Ron, you should understand, you're wasting valuable time in meaningless arguments," Hermione said, "if anything were to happen, you'll regret wasting the time left with him in silly arguments._

Harry didn't know why, but he didn’t like what he was hearing, what the hell did all that mean? If something were to happen? what would happen to him exactly?

_"All right, Mione, I overreacted, but I didn't expect Harry to defend the ferret. Don't worry it won't happen again. But tell me, Mione, what's the matter with you? I know the news hit us hard, but you and Ginny behaved the same. From Ginny I understand, she's always been in love with Harry even if he pretends not to realize it, but you Hermione? Are you in love with him too?_

Harry was even more lost every second that passed, what news were they talking about? He also knew that Ginny thought she loved him but she was only dazzled by his fame, but from Hermione, he did not expect it, because even if though it seemed strange he noticed that she had taken longer than usual in moving away from the kiss she had given him on the cheek. He just hoped it was just strange thoughts of him.

_– Of course I’m not Ron. I'm just worried and sad for him. Don't think nonsense, I'd better go. Please watch your tongue, something about Dumbledore’s visit could slip. Your mother was very strict prohibiting anybody telling him about what happened._

Harry forgot everything when he heard the latter. He had been lied to, and not only that, no one thought to tell him anything. He felt a pain in his chest knowing that perhaps, after all, his friends were not what he believed. He was increasingly suspicious of Dumbledore, that just meant that if they were faithful to the Headmaster, Harry had nothing else to do here. With the terrible pain he felt in his heart, he turned around and dropped into bed, he didn't want to hear anymore, he was afraid of what he might discover.

_"Draco, where you are now that I need you, how I wish I were sleeping in your arms._

He felt his eyes watered, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction to see him devastated and alone. Before anything, he would find out what he could about Dumbledore’s visit, and then he would have to choose.

He pretended to smile when he saw Ron come in and set out to change his pajamas to sleep.

"I'm too tired," he said without looking at the redhead as he changed, "I think I'll fall asleep as soon as I fall into bed.

– I understand you; the day has been heavy. Good night Harry," the redhead said with a murmur.

"Good night Ron," he said with regret, trying to hold back tears as he thought he had been betrayed by those he believed were his best friends.

He was devastated to learn that maybe this were the last nights he would spend at Ron's house with his family, but there was no turning back. He did not notice when tears began to fall silently down his cheeks. He let out the pain and minutes later he fell asleep.

**_SB &RL***RL&SB_ **

At Black Mansion, the atmosphere was depressing since Harry had departed. No one did anything, all lost in their thoughts.

Remus was staring lost at the flames of the chimney, Sirius was like a caged lion walking back and forth throughout the room, occasionally looking out the window and Draco... well Draco was _"trying” to_ read a book of advanced potions.

"Enough Black!" Draco screamed, which made both men leap –I know you're worried about Harry, but if he hasn't sent an owl, it's because everything's fine – he looked at Remus and added – Why don’t you both look for something to distract you until its time to sleep.

He saw Black's strange smile and had to suppress a shudder.

"Like you little cousin?" he asked malice – It shows that you are not worried about Harry, you are very preoccupied with that book.

"Of course.," he said, he had to be careful with Black, "plus potions are very interesting, but you don't know what I'm talking about, so forget it," he ended up with a mockery.

"I suppose so, they always made me bored," he smiled, "although I'd like you to teach me to read the book upside down like you because I didn't learn that at school," he said with a smirk and saw with satisfaction as his cousin blushed bright red.

Draco quickly looked at his book and realized he had it upside down, he supposed since he took it. He was so worried and saddened by Harry that he hadn't noticed. He turned it around and blushed even more, which made it worse hearing the chuckles of both adults.

"I think it's best for all of us to go to rest," Remus said, seeing young Malfoy wanting to kill someone, preferably Sirius, and he couldn't allow it if he didn't want Harry to be upset.

Draco was still embarrassed, so he just took his things and muttered a "Goodnight" before heading towards his room.

"Geesh, with this kid who can't stand anything," Sirius said when he saw him leave.

– Oh come on paddy, I don't know why you're trying to annoy him. You know perfectly well that he’s close to a nervous breakdown since Harry left the mansion—he said rebuking him—if you keep this up, you're going to make Harry mad at you and then I won't comfort you when he doesn't want to talk to you—he said walking into the kitchen—Come on, let’s get some tea and go to sleep, maybe you could use time in some entertainment," he said suggestively.

Sirius didn't think twice and ran out behind Moony with a smile stamped on his face.

*********

The day was splendid. The night before he felt he was suffocating but the day made it all look different and he had promised himself that if things went wrong he would have Draco, his godfather, Remus, his father, and perhaps also his other father with him; so he would handle anything.

After a too tense breakfast for their taste, they went out to "have fun". Even though it seemed that they had been in the wrong game, because the one they were playing was "watch Harry" and not a simple Quidditch game.

He felt everyone's eyes on his back until he couldn't stand it anymore and had to come down pretending tired.

"What's the matter, man, you can't take it anymore," the twins said.

"I'm sorry, that's what happens when you spend the whole summer locked in a room," he said with a half-smile, "but when I get back on my game you will end up worse than me – he added with sufficiency.

They laughed happily but Harry noticed a couple of more insistent looks than the others. He looked up just in time to see the twins watching him seriously while the others were distracted, but when they were discovered they smiled faintly. Harry knew there was something else, but he had no idea how to find out, so he did the only thing he could: pretend nothing was wrong.

"Hey guys, how are you doing with your inventions?" he asked innocently.

The twins were surprised.

"Well, Harry...

– You were like an angel fallen from heaven...

– That's why you'll be the first to know...

"Yes, the first ...– they stared and gave accomplices.

"We will not return to Hogwarts," they said together.

Harry was left with his mouth open and an alarm leap in his brain.

– Oh no, guys! Don't tell me it's because of the money I gave you; If so, Mrs. Weasley will kill me," he said, really worried.

He saw the twins look at each other and then stared at him, so much so that Harry felt under a giant magnifying glass.

"We won't tell our mother that you gave us the money, but tell us, Harry, why are you worried about what our mother says? " they asked.

"Well, you know I'll support you in whatever you decide," he said awkwardly, "but your mom opened the doors of her house to me and gave me a family, I wouldn't want to let her down like that," he said with regret, "I know it sounds silly but...

"No Harry, it doesn't sound silly," George said earnestly.

Both looked at each other quickly before turning by putting themselves back to the house but also to the others who were storing the brooms in the closet.

"Harry, we really thank you for everything you've done for our family," they said together, "for worrying about Ron in freshman year, for saving Ginny in the second, for saving Dad a few months ago and forever being there for us but...

– Enough guys! That's something I would do for you all the time and if I had to, do it again, you have nothing to thank me for, you would do it for me too," he said seriously.

"You're right, Harry, we'd do it for you too," they said, and they both looked at each other before they nodded.

"Guys," Harry started not very sure, but maybe if he took a little risk, he could know exactly what was going on, "I know something is going on...

"Oh come on Harry, don't be a party pooper, join us," they said laughing.

Harry looked at them without understanding what they were referring to, he wanted to know what was going on but when he looked behind them, he found the answer. Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys came very close.

"I think it's best if we continued this another time," and then he added aloud – Guys, Harry doesn’t want to bet that Ron will test our new product. What do you guys think?

Seconds later they were engaged in a discussion about whether Ron would try a Weasley product kit. The day passed quietly, with jokes from the twins and threats from Mrs. Weasley. After dinner, Harry would prepare to go to sleep but before he reached Ron's room, Ginny left her room and spoke to him.

"Hi Harry," she said, looking at the others, "could I talk to you for a moment?

Harry still wasn't processing the information when he saw her turn around and back in. It wasn't until Ron's cry resonated in his ears that he came out of his trance.

"Don't even dream that I’ll leave you guys alone in a room Ginevra Weasley!" he exclaimed annoyed.

"I think your brother's right, but we can talk in the living room," Harry said indecisively.

– All right, follow me Harry.

Harry was about to follow her when he heard Hermione.

– Ginny, you shouldn't...

–I want to talk to him, Hermione.

Harry not knowing what to do just proceeded to follow her. What they didn't know was that there were two people listening to everything.

"What do you think Fred?"' asked the twin.

"That our little sister is missing a screw and that something is wrong with our future in law – he smirked.

– I think we should find out.

And they went out for their extendable ears to find out what was going on with those four.

Harry came and sat in front of Ginny on the couch.

– What's going on Ginny? Do you need anything? – he asked without knowing how to smooth the matter.

Ginny didn't look him in the eye, but quite the opposite, she had them nailed to the ground.

– Harry, you see, during the summer I have been thinking that... well, with everything going on we won’t know when Vo-vo … - she stuttered.

–Voldemort – he finished for her.

"Yes, you better than anyone know – she raised her gaze and looked at him – and well… I was wondering if you will leave someone to follow your lineage- seeing the surprised expression on Harry’s face she hastened to explain – I’m not saying you are going to die or that I want you to die, is just that … you never know what can happen and well.. you know I have always been in love with you and … you know, I wouldn’t mind if …

Harry couldn't believe what she was trying to say.

"Ginny, are you suggesting I marry you?" he asked surprised.

Fred and George looked at each other with wide eyes. None of them believed that their little sister would go so far, although they were amused that Harry was so dumb and did not understand what their brainless sister was trying to say.

"Of course not Harry–she hastened to answer – if you don't want to, you don’t have to. What I'm saying is that I'd be more than willing to have a child of yours even if you decide not to marry me, of course, you can see it, I won't take it away from you but...

– Ginny, how can you say that? By Merlin, you're only 15 years old! Not to mention the fact that your parents and siblings would skin me alive, besides...

"Don't worry about them Harry, I'm sure they’ll understand," she said, " she said happily thinking that was the only thing that worried him.

"It's not that Ginny," he said with despair, "you're only 15 years old, how can you even think about getting pregnant? You won't be able to take care of a baby, and I'm not going to have a child that way. I don't care if the last name is lost with me, I don't want my son to suffer the same as me...– he decided to play a card that he shouldn't even mention but still did – besides, if Voldemort finds out you're expecting a child of mine, it would be like putting a price not only on your head and my son's, but your whole family's and I completely refuse to do something like that. I value your family to have them killed because of my selfishness.

– Harry, think about it, if...

She was interrupted by the twins' entrance.

"Oh guys, we didn't know you were here, everyone’s already asleep.” They looked seriously at Ginny –“You aren’t doing anything improper, right Ginny?

–No, Harry and I were just talking. I’m going to sleep - she got up and before she left turned to Harry – think about it Harry – and then she left the room.

The twins looked at him seriously with their arms crossed.

– Can you tell us what was going on here Harry? You aren’t thinking of taking advantage of our little sister? - they almost laughed at Harry's panicked face.

"Of course not, I would never do something like that," he said with embarrassment, "Ginny's just confused and doesn't know what she wants, but that doesn't mean I'd hurt her. Ginny is like a sister to me; I can't see her as she would like – he ended feeling pitiful.

"We know, Harry," Fred said, "we were just kidding. Even if Ginny realizes you'll never be able to be with her, there won't be anyone who can stand her," they said theatrically.

"I know, but I'm counting on Hermione, I know she'll know how to make him understand things," he said quietly.

"Or cry with her," they said slowly.

"What did they say?" he asked, although he had heard perfectly.

– Nothing Harry, you'd better go to sleep, it's late. Get some rest. - The two said, and they left the room.


	11. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Greetings guys. here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I just noticed that I deleted the announcement that the updates will be on Sundays from now on so ... yeah. 
> 
> Tany XD 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Feel free to point them out. XD  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

*********

Draco had spent most of the day locked in the library; He was depressed and angry at the same time. Apparently, Harry wasn't missing him as much as he said he'd miss him, as he hadn't even sent him a simple letter to find out if he was okay. Just imagining that the Weasley girl would be stuck to Harry like a tick, made him sick and angry, really angry.

_"Stupid Weaslette, you better not try anything with MY Harry, or you'll know what a Malfoy is capable of. No one touches what belongs to me, let alone a poor girl like you"_

He was so upset that he was inadvertently throwing everything in his reach against the door until it opened revealing Remus behind it, who just had enough time to lower his head to evade a jar that was going straight towards his face.

"Wow, it looks like we're not in the mood today," he said with a half-smile as he moved his wand, throwing a _Reparo at the jar_ before Sirius came in and had a heart attack.

"I want to be alone, so please," he said, pointing as politely as he could towards the door.

– That's too bad, I came to see what I could help you with. I suppose you'll be very worried about Harry and you don't want to know what he's doing at the Burrow," he said, turning around, but I'll leave you alone, I'll see you at dinner.

Before he left, he heard a throat clearing which made him stop.

"I'm just ... will Harry be ok?" he said awkwardly, "- I mean, maybe they are pestering him and … - he stopped, he didn’t know what else to say.

Remus smiled understanding what had the boy in that state, he turned around to look at the boy.

– Of course, he’s okay, you don't have to worry about that. And regarding the fact about them pestering him- he let out a small chuckle – well that’s more than probable. – he saw as he clenched his fits and frowned – But more or less interrogation from Hermione’s part- he turned and walked towards the door and added – just so give you some peace of mind ill tell you that Harry does not like Ginny, at least not in that way, she is like a sister for him.

Draco smiled slightly before nodding.

After that, he felt more relaxed and set out to read.

**** *****

Harry woke up with the sun bathing his face, he was very hot, so he decided to take the time to take a walk through the grounds. He got up quietly, put on his glasses, and dressed, then went out the back of the house into the garden. He spent about half an hour thinking about what Draco would be doing at the time and whether he'd remember him. _"Draco, how I wish to be with you, I don't know what to do, “ he_ let out a sigh looking at the blue sky.

–It looks like our little Harry is in love, don’t you think so, George.

Harry gave a frightened yelp and with sheer reflexes turned around and pointed his wand, to the twins who promptly raised their hands.

– Don't worry Harry, your little secret is safe with us.

– Yeah, Harry, you don't need to kill us for that.

They both let out a few giggles when they saw Harry's face.

– Guys! I almost had a heart attack," he replied lowering his wand.

"Well, but won't you tell us who's the lucky girl or lucky guy?" they said together crossing their arms.

Harry blushed furiously as he remembers that day that Draco almost kissed him or so he believed.

"I-I don't know what you’re talking about," he replied uncomfortably.

"Well if you don't want to tell us no problem, but if you ever have a question or want a consultation, we will be happy to help you," they said, laughing with rascality.

"Enough," he said, rubbing his arms, "this is very uncomfortable.

"If you say so, but well we didn't come to disturb your fantasies – they looked at each other before they went on – there's something important that we have to tell you Harry, but we don't know if you...—but they were interrupted by Harry.

"Is it about Dumbledore's visit?" seeing the twins' surprised face he rushed to clarify – I heard one of Ron and Hermione’s conversation, but it's clear that no one is going to tell me anything," he said sadly.

"Harry you must understand that things are not easy for the family at the moment and that everyone makes the decision they think is right – they came up to him and put a hand on each shoulder and looked at him fondly – but we too have made a decision we think is right.

Harry looked at them without quite understanding what they were referring to, but something inside him told him it wasn't a good thing.

– Guys I...

– Now is not the time, they will soon realize that we are missing, and we do not want to raise suspicions. No one should know that we will tell you the truth, it is for safety I hope you understand...

– We will try to explain as much as we can, but it will be until very late at night. Your job will be to get rid of Ron and Hermione, for now, we have to go.

Harry was going to protest, but they disappeared before he could even process what they had just told him. He dropped near a tree, rambling about what the twins told him, and his throat squeezed painfully when he thought maybe he could only count on them.

When he got back to the house everyone waited for him for breakfast.

– Harry dear, you had us worried. You're hungry? – she said putting a plate of toast in front of him.

He looked at the twins, who looked at him with a serious expression, and then looked at each of the family members sadly before returning their eyes to Fred and George who looked at him with pity but still shook their head. Harry understood what they were trying to tell him, he lowered his gaze and put a wall around his heart and raised his barriers.

When he looked up, he was someone else, someone Draco would be proud of if he saw him judging by Fred and George's surprise face. He decided that in that game they could all play, so he hid his feelings under a mask of joy that he could hardly feel there and sat down for breakfast with all the Weasleys as if he knew nothing.

The afternoon passed slow and fast at the same time, as Harry wanted to know what was hidden from him and at the same time preferred to remain in ignorance, he did not want to feel any more pain than he felt. But since nothing lasts forever, he had to gather his courage to place some sleeping draught in the glass of milk he offered Ron before going to bed, courtesy of the twins. He went to bed and five minutes later Ron was sleeping soundly, and he would for some time. He got out of the room quietly and went towards the back garden where they had arranged to meet to

When he arrived, the twins were already there, sitting on a blanket they placed on the grass, they looked up when they heard his footsteps.

"We thought you wouldn't dare give poor Ronnie the sleeping potion – they smiled with amusement

Harry walked and sat on the blanket, looking at them not knowing how to begin.

"We know you're leaving tomorrow. Mom told us because she wants all of us to convince you to stay and spend the rest of the vacation with us," George said.

"She's sure you'll agree, glad you don't have to go back to your uncles' house," Fred said.

"But we don't want you to stay," they said together, "the best thing for you is to start distancing yourself from everyone. We don't want to see you suffer any more than you already have Harry, you don't deserve it after everything you've had to live. We couldn't do anything for Sirius but now we won't leave you alone, you can trust us for anything you need.

"You don't know what this means to me," he said with a lump in his throat, "I thought I was alone, that none of you would support me.

– At first, we didn't know what to believe, but when you arrived, we realized that you were suffering a lot. We know we can't alleviate the pain you feel for Sirius' death, but...

"No guys, you've already done it. Knowing that I can count on you is a great relief and comfort – he moved slightly uncomfortable – but I want to know if you can tell me what your whole family is hiding, I want to know what does Dumbledore have to do with all of this.

Both boys looked up at the sky calibrating their words.

– Harry the first thing you need to understand is that... you shouldn't keep trusting the Headmaster. We have no evidence to ask this of you but the Headmaster’s behavior is somewhat strange and …

"I know, I've stopped trusting him too, I’ve realized days ago that he has been using me and lying to me as well. – he went silent for a couple of seconds, wondering how much he could tell them without giving himself away – I … I haven’t been staying at the Dursleys for a couple of days now.

– That's obvious Harry, but you don't have to tell us where you are or with who, that's something that's better kept with you.

Harry was surprised but still smiled gratefully.

"What the Headmaster wants is for none of us to oppose the decision he made to end the war, convincing us that it was better for all because they were no guarantee you would survive the war. – Fred said.

"And what he wants is?" his voice was shaking, and he felt a knot in his stomach.

"To hand you over to the dark lord," they said together, staring at him without expression on their faces.

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore planned to deliver him to his father so he could kill him, and that way ensure his own life and them…

– They will let him hand me over to ... Voldemort," he said in a whisper, "your family will allow Dumbledore to turn me in to be killed," he said with deep sadness.

The twins looked at him with pity, but they knew it was necessary for him to know the truth, he couldn't trust anyone.

– Harry before you make a decision you should know that they have agreed because he convinced them that it was best for you and the magical world and if we are sincere we also think it would be best for you but... we know that he won’t kill you, but torture you and we won't let anything happen to you without first doing everything we can to save you–they looked at each other and continued—that's why we decided to tell you the truth.

Harry continued to assimilate the information he had just received and from what he had heard from Hermione and Ron it was very likely that they were telling the truth, but still...

– Ron? Hermione? – he asked in a whisper before looking up at the twins.

His heart contracted painfully as he watched them deny in silence.

–We ignore their motives but do not let this bring you down Harry, it's important that you don’t let show what you know, or they will figure out who told you. I know it's hard what we ask of you, but you have to try. – George said and then looked at his brother and they both nodded. – Besides, we have decided to return to Hogwarts to support you and keep you safe while you are under the “care” of the Headmaster.

Harry thanked them with a faint smile before nodding.

"Thank you for everything you're doing for me," he said with tears in his eyes, "but how will you return to school after what happened with Umbridge? And after you leave school what are you guys going to do? - he said with uncertainty.

– Dumbledore agreed that we will return on the condition that we monitor you and... well...you see – they stammered blushing slightly. – we wanted to ask you a favor, we don’t know if you’ll accept us at your house while we open our own business. – at Harry’s stunned look they hastened to add – it won’t be for long and of course not right this minute but we most likely won’t be back home for Christmas. – they said with regret.

–You don't have to do this; I'll be fine you shouldn't worry. The best thing you could do is stay with your family," Harry said, feeling guilty.

"No Harry, this is the point of no return – Fred said – and if we cannot stay with you we will just go someplace else if it's necessary.

"That won't be necessary," Harry said with determination, "when you decide you can come with me, for space and the money don't worry.

They both smiled gratefully.

"Well Harry, taking advantage of your charity," they said with shame, "we'd like you to take this with you," they extended a couple of shrunken trunks out of their pockets—they're important belongings that we knew they wouldn't miss.

Harry took them, surprised that they sure of leaving their family. He then rose, followed by the twins, and without warning, he hugged them both trying to convey all the gratitude he felt towards them.

– No more sentimentality or they will find us...

– Yes, we'd better get in. Tomorrow we'll see how it all turns out.

Harry followed them into the house in silence and holding the trunks tightly in his pocket.

*********

Harry awoke with a strange feeling, though after all, he found out last night it would be expected. Still, when he got up, he couldn't help but think he'd need Draco with him at the end of the day and he didn't like it at all. He took advantage of the opportunity that not everyone was awake and took a quick shower and dresses for breakfast.

When he finally made it down he realized that the kitchen was full of all the murmurs of the family members and he felt that he was beginning to lack air, he was afraid of looking at them in the face and in no way did the fact that the twin’s words resonated loudly in his head as if amusing themselves with him and his naivety.

What they didn't know was that no one made fun of Harry Potter, and that's what they were going to find out very soon. He came in with determined steps and dedicated a radiant smile to everyone. He wouldn't let them see him defeated and alone before he allowed it, he would make them miserable for betraying him.

" Good morning to you all – he greeted with joy, which earned a couple of incredulous looks from the twins.

"Oh Harry dear, good morning– she came up and kissed him on the cheek – I suppose you're leaving today – she looked at Hermine and Ron with the corner of her eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley – he looked at everyone to see if they were paying attention to him and smiled to himself when he realized he was the center of attention – I have to go back to my uncles' house, it's the best thing for me. Although I would be happy if I could stay with you– he watched everyone and smiled when he met the distrustful gaze of the twins—You are the family I never had and before I leave I want to thank you for all the love and support you've given me. You are the only people who have received me regardless of my fortune or name, that's why I know that I can trust you and that you would never betray me like other people – he looked directly at his "friends" and added – thanks Merlin I arrived with a good family.

When he finished speaking, he looked with fascination at the faces of shame and pain.

He let out a sigh of feigned sadness, though he wanted to breathe fresh air because he was suffocating with that unpleasant smell of betrayal.

"Imagine if I had accepted Malfoy's friendship, although that might have made me stronger – he wanted to cause them the same pain they were causing him, but he didn't realize it had been very obvious until he found the look of disbelief and a little horror from the twins. He blinked rapidly and added in an attempt to fix his little slip of the tongue – But, of course, that …

"Well, I'm not so sure, buddy," Ron said with malice "after all, you defended him when I said he was a coward for hiding. Maybe you really wanted to be his friend and I was a nuisance in the way, but that will …

Harry had to swallow the acidic response he had for Ron’s idiocy when he heard seven different voices exclaim Ron!, while he received a swat to the back of his head from his mom.

– Ron, apologize to Harry for what you said, you know that...

"No need, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure he’s still upset about our little argument the other day – he looked at Ron who had red ears and avoided his gaze – it's best for us to have breakfast. I cannot leave your house so late or Dumbledore might worry, besides I have to go upstairs and fix my stuff.”

After a heavy silence, everyone took a seat at the table, with Harry next to the twins and Ginny. It was only a few minutes before everyone was engaged in different conversations, but he had a lot to think about and decisions to make. It wasn't until he felt a slight touch on his thigh that he realized the twins were talking to him, but when he was about to ask what was going on, Fred discreetly slipped a small scroll in his pocket and whispered: "before you go." He watched them confused, but they went back to their talk, so he disguised the piece of parchment and bit his tongue for his stupidity in reading "we have to talk, it's urgent."

When he finished breakfast he excused himself to go upstairs to fix his clothes and nodded to Hermione when she told him she would come up in a while to give him a book she had bought for him.

He closed the door with a spell and let out his tears. Their betrayal ached in his soul, but more when he saw that he was treated as if he were not being handed over to his executioner in a short time.

 _"By Merlin, I considered them my family!"_ he kicked furiously at a chair and dropped to the ground crying heartbrokenly. He recomposed himself after a few minutes and set out to fix his things, he needed Draco as soon as possible.

When he had everything ready he decided to look for Hermione, maybe he would find her alone in her room and without Ron's presence, maybe he could interrogate her and see how far she was willing to go through with handing him over, hopefully, he could trust her. He went out and on his way to her room but met the twins in the corridor, who beckoned him to come closer.

– What's going on, guys? I was looking for...

"Shh Harry" they took him by the arm and pulled him into a corner – Ron and Hermione climbed almost after you and have locked themselves in their room, they're talking but they cast a privacy spell and our extendable ears don't go under the door.

Harry didn't wait any longer, he had to know they were planning, and he wouldn't stop. He walked towards the closed door with the twins on his heels, when he was in front of the door he turned around towards the twins and took out his wand.

"Just be ready if someone comes up– and that said he moved the wand and, in a murmur had the spell that was on the door undone.

_" Well I do agree with you Ron but that Is not the way to fraise things, if we hadn’t stopped you, some sort of nonsense would have come out of your mouth and …  
_

_“I know Hermione, but you saw him, he defended the fucking ferret in my house. If he wants to do it so much, he can leave my house. After all, both of them are the same, both of the rotting in money. But unlike the coward Malfoy who shows himself as he is, the good for nothing Harry pretends to be someone innocent and charitable when I am sure he isn’t. By Merlin Hermione! You think that he hasn’t struck back at his uncles when he has the money and power to do it! I would have done it by now!_

_"But you know that he is not like that Ron, besides his aunt is the only direct relative he has left of his mother, his whole family has died and there is only him left."_

_"He will also die soon; it would be only fair for him to leave all his fortune and his house to us. After all, we've been the only ones who’ve given him love, you know no one wants him, everyone's afraid to say hello for fear that the Dark Lord will kill them. We've been the only ones who risked having him at home and look at what it's cost us. Ginny almost dies and same with Dad; Besides, you're not going to tell me you're not dying to have the Black and Potter library for yourself. Just imagine Herm, the Potter family is one of the oldest along with the Black, do you know how much knowledge you would have if you stayed the two libraries? I'm sure you give it better use than him."_

_"You're right about that, but your way of acting isn't right, I'm sure if we tell Harry he'll leave us his fortune and home if anything were to happen to him. I'm not saying we tell him we'll turn him in to preserve peace, but I'm saying that if anything were to happen to him, we could see for his goods."_

_"Ok Herm, you win, but if he doesn’t want to, we'll find another way to keep what rightfully belongs to us. If I'm honest with you, I don't think he'll let go of his belongings that easy. Did you know Ginny asked him for a son so he can get the last name Potter and keep everything? But the conceited bastard acted as a martyr and said as an excuse that he didn’t want to leave a son orphan like he was._

_"Well that's understandable Ron and you know it; you've also seen Harry suffer because of his parents. But, anyway, changing the subject, I’m worried about the classes ill be taking this year, I want to take all that I can but you know Dumbledore asked us to keep an eye on Harry.”_

_"That's no problem, Herm, he and I always take the same subjects."_

_"Yes but still..."_

Harry moved the wand to reposition the spell, he didn't want to know anymore he'd heard enough. He stood there without moving until he felt a hand gently perch on his right shoulder, sighing, he turned and faced those who appeared to be his only allies.

He saw their looks of pity and that made him reflect better on everything he had just lost but also everything he had earned. He wiped away the tears he had inadvertently shed, he didn't know exactly what he was going to do, all he could think of was Draco.

– Harry, we will understand if you decide not to keep in touch with us after this but...

"I don't know...– he was so confused and hurt that he felt his heart torn to pieces – I just want to go back to Draco, I want him to hug me as usual and tell me that everything will be fine – he ignored their looks of amazement and beg them with a look to let him go.

The twins looked at each other before nodding. They took him by the shoulders and drove him back to the room.

– All right, Harry, if that's what you want, we'll let you go, but are you sure you can trust Malfoy?

"Draco isn’t who you believe, I can trust him – he took his bag from the bed and stood again in front of them – you don't have to worry about me, besides I need it before I collapse. I need to be as far away from here as possible – he looked at them with a supplicant look before adding – please let me go with him, I promise I will keep you informed– he felt new tears fill his eyes but blinked them away furiously; they didn’t deserve his tears.

– All right, Harry, we'll take you out the back, so no one sees you and we'll accompany you across the wards to protect you from anything.

Harry just nodded and together they left the room quietly and crossed the garden to the limits of the protections.

"Just one more secret – he watched them squint before nodding – Kreacher!

The elf appeared before them bowing to Harry.

"Master Harry" he gave a look of distrust to the redheads in front of him.

"Wow Harry, you're full of surprises, but before you leave we wanted to give you this – they spread a fake galleon – we put the same enchantment that the ones we use in the ED have, but this will only be for the three of us, so don't worry about our messages reaching someone else.

"Thank you, guys, for everything – he hugged them before standing next to Kreacher.

"You have nothing to thank us for, on the contrary, and now go, your prince Charming is waiting for you. And don’t worry about mom, we will tell her that you had to do something urgent with the Dursleys today. – they said winking at him.

Harry blushed but nodded before disappearing to the mansion where his real family was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> We finally know what the Weasley's were hiding! How could they? And that old coot! Shameful!  
> Does anybody else want to punch Ron's face? NO? just me? Alright then. And can Fred and George be any more amazing! I love them. 
> 
> I can't wait to translate the next chapter for you guys. See you next Sunday. Stay safe people.


	12. Father... Is That You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Greetings guys. OMG First of all let me just apologize for my absence these recent weeks. *BOWS* I recently acquired a new job and the first couple of weeks were .. hehe *rubs nose* Anyways, My schedule finally stabilized and I will continue to upload chapters every Sunday *coughs* hopefully. 
> 
> EHEM, Today as a peace offering I offer up two more chapters!!! YAY! 
> 
> As you all probably know this story is an authorized translation. My good friend @VampirePrincess27 is the author and the original publication in Spanish is already in chapter 61! XD So, if anybody understands Spanish and wants to read further on then you are welcomed to go to her profile. The story is still ongoing so, my little darlings you will have me for a couple of more months. He he he  
> *inserts clingy girlfriend meme* 
> 
> Anyways, to finalize this great monologue as I'm sure you want me to keep writing I hope you guys enjoy this great chapter and the next one after this. XD Happy Reading!.

**_TR***LV_**

Inside the ruined mansion, the Dark Lord walked furiously through the halls looking for Snape. It wasn’t possible that nobody had seen him all day and to worsen his temper Nagini still hadn’t returned from her hunt; they would both pay for making him wait.

– My lord, did you need something? In …

– _Crucio!_ " if _they didn’t want to suffer it would be best if they didn’t get in his way, but of course, he wouldn’t tell them that since they served as great stress relievers.”_

He turned a corner and saw another wretched soul coming at a bad time, but what could he do if they were putting themselves in front of him, rather than taking advantage of it and removing some frustration.

– My lord, I heard you were looking for...

– _Crucio!_ – _"insolent, how daring they.. wait, what does he mean” -_ repeat yourself - he said once he took the curse of him.

He saw the man stop screaming and move on the floor, but he didn't care in the least.

– My lord, I know you are looking for Snape... I just came to tell you that he sent me an owl a few minutes ago saying that he would be a little late but that he would soon arrive and …

"Perfect, wait for him at the entrance and tell him I want him in my room as soon as possible and you better not delay more or you'll pay for it – that said he turned around and went back to his room.

****

****

**_SB & RL ***RL & SB_ **

– Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! Stop! – screamed a mad Sirius – Stop walking around the room! Don’t you see you are about to give me a nervous breakdown? – he said breathing rapidly.

Draco stood motionless in the center of the room with an expression of surprise, he was so restless because of what he was feeling that he didn’t realize he was making a trail in front of the chimney.

"I've never seen a Malfoy lose his composure like this – Remus approached the boy and slowly put a hand on his shoulder – But you have to calm yourself, I'm sure Harry shouldn't be long, in a few hours he'll be back.

While Remus was cautiously driving him to the couch, Sirius brought him a well-loaded cup of tea.

"You don't understand," he said slowly, "I know something's not right, I feel it. It's like Harry's in a lot of pain and I feel trapped knowing I can't go out looking for him. – he took a sip of the tea before looking at the adults. – I just need to know he is ok so I can breathe a little easier.

Seeing the surprised glances of the adults he felt too weak by what he had said he got up and quickly left for his room while the adults followed him with their gaze.

"He's just imagining things," Sirius said near Remus, "I don't think they'll do anything to him. Molly loves him as if he were one of her own. In fact, last year we argued because of that; she was taking a lot of attributions that didn’t correspond to her.

– I don't know Padfoot. He had been calm, but suddenly he got up from the couch and started walking, he looked very worried.

"But it's not possible for him to feel what's happening to Harry," he said, smiling, - because if he did...– the smile froze on his face," they would be… but that's not possible—he shook his head vigorously to forget that thought.

-Well, I wouldn't be so sure Siri–he turned and placed his hands on Sirius' arms–you saw them these days, they're so close that they looked like one, they complimented each other in phrases, actions, and decisions.

He smirked lightly seeing his partner in shock, gave him a soft kiss, and went out to the kitchen.

**_TR***LV_ **

Voldemort was grinding his teeth in anger, none of them had come and he hated to be kept waiting. He stirred restlessly in the chair, his eyes stuck at the door. He was too restless, so he got up and started walking all over the room.

_"Something's not right and worst of all is that I don't know what it is, I need those imbeciles here ASAP!_

He was so focused that he didn't realize he was just circling around his armchair, nor did he realize that a pair of sneering eyes were following his movements.

Nagini had already returned from her little feast, but upon entering the mansion she had perceived Tom's unease in the air, so she quickly slipped into his room. The scene she found was very funny, she rarely saw a nervous Tom and he was circling around an armchair as if he was possessed or playing musical chairs. 

_"If I didn't know you, I'd say you were worried about something" she hissed with amusement seeing the little jump that Tom made.  
_

_– Stupid snake, didn’t anybody teach you how to knock? –_ _he hissed annoyed.  
_

_"Yes, of course. I'll be sure to knock next time. My “hands” were a little busy you see. – she hissed moving her tail.  
_

_– Ahhh, forget it. I just want you to go visit the places where I keep my valuable belongings –he said while returning to the couch – I have a feeling that something isn't right, but I don't know what it is and as long as I don't find out I won't be able to let my guard down – he whistled by turning the wand between his fingers.  
_

_Nagini slid across the floor and climbed on his shoulders.  
_

_"All right Tom – she hissed rubbing her huge head on the Soft Neck of the Lord – Don't worry about it, I'll take care...  
_

_But she was interrupted by a few knocks on the door.  
_

_– Oh, that must be Severus._

With a wrist movement, he opened the door, revealing a Severus in his classic black robe. He looked relaxed as usual, but the Dark Lord was able to see a couple of drops slip down his forehead, a sign that he had run to get there as soon as possible. He could not suppress a smile of satisfaction at the fact that the man was still afraid of him.

"Come in Severus –he observed the man move forward and closed the door – well, I need you to go with the old coot and find out what those ancient hands are scheming. There is something that doesn’t add up and I need to know that he hasn’t placed his wand in anything. * (2)

"Of course, my lord," he said with some obeisance, " – and with what pretext would I present myself to the Headmaster?

– Tell him there's going to be an attack in... mmmm – he pondered for few seconds – can't be near Little Whinging because they could look for Potter and that would cause me problems... near the School either because that could lead them to Potter again... nor Hogsmeade because there were already attacks there," he said with one finger on his chin,- ah! I know.! Tell him it's going to be near Diagon Alley, I'll send some Death Eaters there to get attention. But the most important thing is that you get something out of the old man," he said feeling satisfied, lying on the back of the couch.

Severus looked at him with confusion and blinked a couple of times, but he still nodded.

– Anything you can find out about you report it to me immediately and after that, I want you to...– but he stopped when he suddenly felt a tightening in his chest.

_"What the hell"_

– My lord? – Severus asked confused.

Voldemort didn’t listen to him; he was focused on the feeling he had. _He remembers feeling it before ….it was sadness! Now I remember. I felt it when I was alone at the orphanage. But it doesn’t make sense, I don’t have because …_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt acute pain through his chest and unable to help it, he fell to the ground breathing with difficulty. Through his cloudy eyes, he managed to distinguish Nagini near him and Severus kneeling beside him. Blinking furiously, he managed to focus a Severus in shock but ignored him when he felt something running down his cheeks moistening it, so he raised a hand towards his face thinking he was hurt. But when he removed his hand what came out was a clear substance clear as water and then he remembered.

_"He, being beaten by other children. him, being rejected by the children... him, playing alone, hiding in his room and... him, crying locked in the closet to silence his sobs."_

He quickly wiped his face, but the pain and tears kept coming out of his eyes.

– My… s-sir, what is it? – Severus asked a little more recovered from the shock.

– I-I don't know, but...i-its. v-very ..p-painful – he managed to say with his voice laced with pain – make it stop Severus – he said stuttering.

Severus got up fast and looked at the man kneeling on the floor crying, he didn't know what he could do, he had never seen the Dark Lord cry. That man who looked so pathetic and weak on the ground didn't fit with the Lord he knew. That behavior was typical of Hufflepuff boys or even Gryffindor, in fact, Potter would be so pathetic to cry like that, but not...

_"Wait a minute... Potter! It's not the Dark Lord, it's Potter! Oh no, this isn't right, I have to stop it fast and go look for brainless Potter._

– My lord, it's the connection! "He said kneeling next to the Lord – you must break the connection with Potter, the boy's emotions are so strong that he has managed to transmit them to you – he heard the lord gasp and hastened – You must break it now! Before it is impossible to do so.

"Ha-harry" he took a short breath of air before forcing his barriers, when he did panic started to fill him – Harry! Something is wrong with my son! I must find him, Severus, take me to Black Manor. I know you know its location, I need ….

– You must calm down! – Severus said, feeling out of place and surprised by what he had just heard, really surprised.

Tom got up and took a deep breath of air before talking again, this time with more peace of mind, but not least worried and now, besides, furious.

"Severus," he said slowly, but with an implicit threat that caused the one named to shudder slightly– you'll take me to the Black mansion right now and I don't care if you can't access it, I'll break all the wards of that old fool if necessary and those Weasley better pray that my son is all right because otherwise nothing and nobody will save them form Lord Voldemort’s fury! “

He hadn't realized that his eyes had been stained red, but Nagini and Severus had noticed and that was why the poor snake was curled in a corner and Severus had a trembling hand on the doorknob without turning his eyes away from the man in front of him.

"o-of course, m-my lord– he cleared his throat before continuing – I will apparate as close as the wards let me.

"As helpful as ever, Severus," he said mockingly," let's go now, I have a family of poor little weasels to torture.

_**H and D-H**_

Harry was vaguely aware of the pull of the disappearance. His mind was filled with memories of his friends; all the good and the bad that they had experienced together. He couldn't believe what they had done to him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the center of the living room or so he believed, his eyes were blurred by all the tears he was shedding. He could see Kreacher wringing his hands, but he was only able to deny in silence and utter a soft "I want to be alone" and without saying another word, he dropped to the floor behind the couch, hugging his legs and burying his head between his knees. He didn't want to accept reality. Just two days ago he had left the mansion, fervently believing that his friends would be with him, and now he doesn't even know if they had ever truly been his friends.

Kreacher watched his master cry silently, he was standing near the kitchen so he wouldn't see him. Gathering his courage, he turned around and headed to the library, but before entering, the door was abruptly opened by Draco.

"I felt the wards vibrate, is it, Harry? – he asked desperately, looking around quickly.

"Yes, it's just that Master Harry doesn't want...– he stopped; he shouldn't disobey his master.

– What happened to Harry? Where is he? Tell me! – he screamed shaking the elf by the collar of the garment.

"Master Harry is behind the chair crying, but he had told Kreacher not to say he had arrived and Kreacher has disobeyed," he said with difficulty.

"Crying...," he repeated, understanding what had happened, "those assholes! – he saw the elf hit the wall hard and stopped him – I don't care if you want to punish yourself, but first, you have to look for Professor Remus and Black and tell them Harry has returned and to look for us fast.

He hadn't even finished talking when he was already running into the living room, but when he got there he stopped suddenly, he didn't want to scare Harry. He crouched behind the couch with his face hidden but his sobs were clear. Seeing him so helpless and fragile caused his blood to boil and he clenched his fists tightly, cursing all the Wesleys a thousand times for wounding him that way.

He came slowly and crouched down, took Harry's face, and raised it. He felt his heart break when he saw all the pain on Harry's face. He cleaned his cheeks, looked at his sad eyes, and without being able or wanting to avoid it he gently rested his lips on Harry's and then lifted him into his arms. He felt Harry cling to his chest and weep. He sat on the couch and settled the brunette on his legs while still hugging him and stroking his hair.

He gently lulled him as he murmured words of comfort, after a few minutes Harry's crying diminished and he raised his gaze and look at Draco.

Draco looked into his eyes and with his handkerchief dried his cheeks.

– Are you feeling better? – Draco asked.

Harry just nodded, not relying on his voice to express his gratitude, he leaned down slightly and laid his lips on those of a surprised Draco.

Draco saw Harry approach and opened his eyes surprised, but when he felt the warmth of Harry's lips, he closed his eyes and let his hands rest on the brunette's thigh and back. The contact only lasted a few seconds, but when they separated Harry felt embarrassed.

– Hey, you've done nothing wrong! – Draco said when he saw Harry's blush, "Which reminds me... do you want to tell me what happened? – he asked, placing a hand on the brunette’s cheek.

Harry denied softly before speaking.

"Just let me rest with you a little longer," Harry said as he leaned more towards Draco's warm hand, "and I don't want to repeat it again, I'd rather wait for my godfather and Remus if you don't mind," he said uncertainly.

"Of course not, the important thing is that you're okay," he said, getting up with his Harry in his arms, "I'll take you to your room so you can rest.

Harry clung to Draco's neck tightly as they made their way to his room.

– Will you stay with me? – he asked in a whisper.

"Whenever you want," he said, accommodating the brunette on the bed.

– What if I want you to stay with me forever? – he asks gazing at him.

Draco looked him right in the eye before answering.

"Then I'll be with you forever," he said, smiling, "and now make some room. Unless you've changed your mind.

Harry frantically denied before turning aside to allow Draco to lie next to him. Draco laughed; amused by Harry's childish behavior and accommodating Harry towards him, placing him on his chest. Harry purred pleased when he felt Draco's soft fingers glide through his hair, soon after he fell asleep.

Draco watched Harry sleep, but he was still concerned about what had happened at the weasel's house. Lost in his thoughts as he was, he was startled when the door was opened violently.

– What happened? Is Harry all right? – Sirius asked distressed looking both ways, but when he laid eyes on both boys, he rolled them. – Can I Know… why the hell do you both like to sleep in “that” position whenever you are together? – he asked annoyed.

-Don’t be mad Siri, the thing is that Draco’s chest is very soft," Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

Sirius's face turned red, but his answer remained on his lips.

"Calm down Sirius or I'll get you out of here," Remus said as he approached the bed, "Kreacher was too upset and only babbling something about that he shouldn't disobey you but we had to come and see you," he said, worried, stroking Harry's head, who was still lying on the blonde.

"Well, I... –he didn’t want to talk about what happened, but he knew he had to. So, he let out a sigh, and rising from Draco's chest looked at both men and whispered. –“Things didn't go well and I... I couldn’t stand it, I had to get out of there. So, the twins helped me out without being seen and...

– Twins? – interrupted Draco in disbelief, sitting on the bed and looking at Harry.

– Yes, well... apparently, they are the only ones who support me...

– The only ones? – Sirius asked in a tone identical to Draco's – What about Molly? Ron? – he said upset.

Harry lowered his gaze, feeling his eyes burn with new tears, and shook his head slowly. Remus and Draco gave Sirius a glare while the latter hugged the brunette.

"Harry, I know the last thing you want to do is remember everything, but if so, things will get even harder and we have to know exactly what happened to be prepared," he saw Harry nod and added, "we'll make you some tea and wait for you in the room when you're ready, right, Sirius? – he asked with a tone that left no room for discussion.

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs, Harry–having said this, they left the room.

– I'm pathetic, aren't I? Maybe I did something wrong without realizing it and now I'm paying for it," he said without looking up.

– Of course not! And you didn't do anything wrong either, but they did. They dared to mess with those they shouldn’t, and I swear to Merlin they will pay for it," he said, dragging the words and imbuing each of them with hatred.

Harry looked at him scared.

– Don't do anything Draco! "He said hastily –They will have the protection of the ministry and the Headmaster. I don't want you to get hurt because of me," he said, worried.

"We snakes are cunning– was all the other boy said.

Harry smiled softly before depositing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

– What does this mean, Harry? – Draco said with uncertainty.

"I don't think I can muster enough neurons to think about this right now, I just know I like to do it," he said.

Draco smiled and shook his head, muttering something that sounded like "Gryffindor." He leaned over and took Harry's lower lip between his for a few seconds before splitting up.

– We'd better get down or Black will come up for us.

Harry nodded blushing.

When they came down, the adults waited for them with cups of tea in the room. Draco and Harry took their seats in front of the adults.

Harry looked at them for a few seconds, he felt uncomfortable under their eyes. Like he was at a ministry hearing again.

"Well, after my statement I only ask for an _Obliviate,_ just that and I’ll plead guilty," he said seriously as he writhed his hands nervously.

The three expectant listeners blinked in confusion, looking at each other with surprise until a second later Sirius let out a loud laugh as he clapped, causing others to laugh with him.

– If you can still joke, it means you'll recover soon. Nice going little Prongs!" Sirius said proudly.

Harry smiled, content with the approval of his godfather. After all, he needed that little shred of humor to face what was coming.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply and began to tell them everything he had experienced in the Burrow, relying on Draco's support in the most difficult moments. When he finally finished, he felt very tired, but also free from that loneliness that had been installed in his heart upon knowledge of the betrayal.

The sensations during his tale manifested as expected, from pain, sadness, and disappointment to amazement. But the emotion that stood amongst the others was Ire, the rage to those who had dared to hurt Harry, those whom he had considered friends.

Harry watched them with surprise. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Draco and his godfather were family, he would have suspicions about it; They were so similar in some things, they had even reacted the same way! The two were feral, saying how they would gradually torture them until they came to their knees to apologize to Harry, and only then would they be killed as the weasels they were.

Remus approached Harry and took his hands in his own.

"The good thing about this is that if they dare to give you up to Voldemort, you'll be safe," he said.

The two Blacks stopped their diatribe and looked at Remus in surprise.

"I hadn't thought about that Moony, but I think you're right – and then added in a lower tone – or so I hope.

But they didn't know they were about to verify it.

**_TR***LV_ **

While they were chatting, Tom appeared with Severus and Nagini near number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Severus looked calm, but he searched the streets for some sign of Aurors in the area or the Order of the Phoenix. They headed together into space between numbers 11 and 13.

"I have to acknowledge the fact that Dumbledore protects Potter with everything," Tom said, feeling the magic signatures in the different spells that were weaving around the mansion.

Severus snorted.

"I didn't expect any less, it's his golden boy," he said mockingly.

" _Was_ Severus, he _was._ Now he’ll have to find another puppet because Potter comes with me whether he wants to or not," he said in a firm voice.

_"That demented old man won't ever use my son again."_

Tom raised his right hand in the direction of the house and with his palm outstretched uttered a spell in parseltongue, where, to his satisfaction, he saw the number 12 appear among the other houses. He smiled proudly as he delivered the next spell, and to Severus' astonishment, a large number of woven silver threads appeared, like a huge web covering the entire mansion.

Tom frowned a few seconds before pulling out his wand.

– I could break this spell by spell and end the barriers, but it would give The Order time if any alarm is triggered. So better...– He directed his wand to the ground and uttered another spell in parsel. Immediately a dense haze began to come out of his wand and began to slip between the silver threads – destroy them all, together.

After saying this, he directed his wand to the center and uttered an ancient spell. He watched the haze glow dimly and a second later both the haze and the protections glowed with an intense gold that blinded Severus for a moment. With a lazy wrist twist, Tom broke the guards into a thousand pieces by cementing the foundations of the mansion.

"Too easy, all I needed was localization," he said with self-sufficiency. - Severus, cast an anti-apparition spell before they escape, and let’s get in quickly. – When he finished talking, he walked towards the door being followed closely by Severus.

When he arrived, he violently opened the door with a wand movement and they entered a gloomy corridor, following the murmurs coming from further into the house.

**_H and D_ **

Harry was caviling about how he would have to behave with the Weasleys at school or whether he should confront them as soon as he saw them. He looked up to see the three people in front of him arguing about how they should proceed and just as he was about to draw their attention a tremor swept through the mansion. In a few seconds, there was a loud noise coming from the corridor and the next second four wands were pointing in that direction.

Harry thought he would find Dumbledore or the minister breaking into his house, but he never thought of seeing such a handsome guy accompanying Severus. The shock was clear on their faces, everyone wondered who that handsome man was. Harry, curious to know who he was began to approach him. He had a certain familiar air that was intriguing to him. Without being aware he had come closer than he initially wanted, but he stood up short when he saw the man's mocking smile. In short, he was sure he knew him from somewhere.

– What's wrong Potter, don't you recognize me? – he asked with a mocking grin, making his eyes shine mischievously.

Those present came out of their shock and brandished their wands. Draco seeing Harry's intention to get closer positioned in front of him, threatening the man in front of him and being followed by the two elders. Forming a protective barrier.

Tom looked at them one by one, smiling with contentment seeing that they were willing to defend his son, but when his gaze fell on Sirius he winced in disgust.

– Oh Black, couldn't you wait longer before returning? He said with annoyance and slight disgust. 

Harry gave a sniff and wanted to approach his godfather to defend him but was detained by three voices.

– No Harry!

Tom connected his gaze with green eyes equal to his own and smiled, but the object of his perusal was covered with another body that was a little taller. Annoyed, he fixed his gaze on orbs gray and cold as ice.

"Alright, that's enough of this show," he said, staring seriously at everyone, "I came to see Potter not any of you.

That said, he moved the wand slightly and the three men protecting Harry flew out in opposite directions and were immobilized on the wall. Harry was only able to watch their family get rid of, unable to do anything, but his protest died on his lips when he saw that he was not hurting them.

"That's better," Tom said, focusing his attention on Harry.

He watched him closely and he slowly approached the brunette who recoiled a step before being immobilized by Tom. He looked him straight in the eye and touched Harry's cheek gently before he removes the spell.

"You look a lot like James," he said, surprising the boy, "but you're smaller and weaker than him," he said with a mocking grimace.

"It wasn't my fault, go take it out on my uncles! - He said frowning, giving the stranger a defiant look. He didn’t like people mentioning his size or his body missing a few pounds. -Besides, who are you, and why have you invaded our house in such a manner? – he asked taking a step back.

"Wow, you've got character," he said, taking him by the chin and bringing his face closer, "even though you still look like a scared kitten.

– Let him go! Don't you dare hurt him because I'll kill you – Draco screamed, trying to free himself from the spell – and you, godfather, how could you?

"Don't meddle in this Draco," Severus said earnestly.

– Enough! – Tom said, his annoyance rising.

Nagini, who had been sheltered in the shadows, decided to appear before Tom crucio’d the blond and made Harry upset because of it. She slithered slowly and approached Harry’s feet.

_"Hello Harry, do you remember me?" she hissed curling around his feet.  
_

_– "Nagini – Harry whispered in surprise and then raised his head quickly to see a smile form on the man's face in front of him – Tom Riddle? – he asked slowly, watching his face carefully. He looked more handsome than in memory, but still...– Father, is that you? –_ _a crooked smile answered him and threw himself into the arms of a surprised Tom who only left his hands on the shoulders of the boy who hugged him tightly._

Tom was so surprised that he could not react until a loud burst of magic caught his attention a second before a spell passed by rubbing the right side of his face. He looked up to see a furious Draco Malfoy pointing his wand directly at him as he breathed agitatedly.

The uproar served to get Harry to let go of his father and look at the scene confused.

"Don't put your filthy hands on Harry again," he said furiously.

Tom narrowed his eyes watching the boy for a few seconds. He should have calmed down a little bit, after all, he didn't want to hurt him, he was just hugging him.

Then he understood.

He smiled arrogantly before pulling Harry around the waist and bringing him completely to his chest, looking at the blonde.

– What if I do? – he taunted, broadening his smile seeing how the Malfoy trembled with fury. – After all, it is my right. He is mine.

Harry was oblivious to what was happening around him, the only thing he could think of was his father hugging him of his own free will for the first time, so he did what every son does when his father embraces him: he returned the hug.

Everyone watched the exchange of words in amazement, but their eyes were exorbitant to the sight of Harry clinging to that man.

– You bastard! “ screamed a furious Draco – I told you that...

– Draco! – Severus cry horrified – My Lord, I ask you to...

Tom silenced him with his hand, but it was too late. Everyone had been shocked after he heard it.

"My-my-my lord?" asked Draco paling which like a ghost and lowering the wand for a few seconds before falling on his right knee with his head down - I ask of you to forgive my behavior, I was not able to recognize you … I accept my punishment for …

Harry who was astonished at the way Draco, a Malfoy, was humiliating himself, kneeling in front of a wizard, frowned with annoyance listening to his last words, and interrupted him scandalized.

– Of course not! "He said astonishing everyone and earning a warning look from his father that he ignored completely before arriving in two strides in front of Draco and raising him by the arms – no one will punish you, especially since I can imagine what kind of punishments you use. – he said looking at his father. – and ...

– Potter – Tom hissed dangerously low, causing a chill on everyone present except the person he wanted.

" you don't have to kneel before him either – he continued ignoring his father’s warning in the sign of triumph and gave him a look – if Severus wants to do it that is his problem but nobody here will. – he finished and crossed his arms in front of his chest with determination.

Voldemort was giving sparks through his eyes, if it weren't for the fact that he now knew that Potter was his son he would have crucio the boy till unconsciousness. Although his wand burned with the desire to launch it.

"This time you'll get away with it you insolent brat and you are lucky I don’t crucio you but remember there won’t be a next time. – he said giving him a warning look.

Severus couldn't believe what he had seen; Potter sure had balls to talk to the Dark Lord in such a manner, even being his son, he could have crucio him. But it seems like the brat always gets away with it.

For his part, Harry smiled satisfied that he had managed to get out of that confrontation unscathed; he did not think he could always achieve it.

"And now I want you immediately in the library, you and I have to talk," he said, letting go of the two men with a wand movement and turning around—ah by the way...—he shakes his wand and to everyone’s surprise, Harry was left fully naked. – That will teach you to respect me, young man, I will not tolerate that you speak to me with that tone. Oh, and you are grounded.

Harry only got to cover the front and close his eyes tightly to avoid seeing the looks he was getting from everyone.

The exclamations were not left _waiting, "Pup!", "Prongs!", "Harry!" "By Merlin!"_ were phrases that made him feel like he was on fire, but he wouldn't ask his father for his clothes.

Remus, Sirius, and Severus only swore quickly and turned around to avoid looking at a naked Harry Potter from head to toe, but some blonde was unable to react like the others and only kept devouring Harry's body with his eyes; his eyes were fully opened and he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

Tom smirked at the exclamations they all released and decided that it was enough punishment, so he turned around to get Potter dressed, but from his throat, only a menacing growl came when he saw little Malfoy devour his son's body with his eyes without any shame. With a violent wand movement, he disappeared. Voldemort sends him to a bathtub filled with freezing water and he smiled with satisfaction when he heard the small yelp that came from one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Well, and now let's go before I change my mind – with a wand movement he dressed his son and took him from his wrist to head to the library, being followed by a docile Harry who only stared at the ground muttering a faint _"Yes, father"_ causing Tom's chest to swell with joy when he heard Harry call him father. Smirking slightly, he loosened his grip on his son’s wrist while he thought, “ _this brat just needs a firm hand”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note 
> 
> Awesome Chapter no? The long-awaited reunion between father and son! stay tuned for the next one shortly. XD


	13. The Conversation with Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note 
> 
> Hiya Guys, as promised, here is the second chapter for today. The next one will be next Sunday.
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Not edited* XD   
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

Harry let himself be guided by his father inside the library and watched him take a seat behind the wooden desk. Not knowing very well what to do while being under the scrutiny of his father, he lowered his gaze while he bit his lip with nervousness and twisted his hands.

Tom nailed his eyes to the boy in front of him. He smiled to himself seeing the enormous resemblance to his beloved James even though his eyes were green like his. He frowned, he had to correct his sight so that everyone could see that he had the eyes of his real father and not that mudblood Evans.

– Take a seat Potter– He ordered.

Harry took a deep breath but sat in front of his father and with a grimace looked up.

"Harry, I'm Harry—he saw Tom raise his eyebrow and he hastened to explain—I like Harry more than Potter. Besides, why doesn't my scar hurt now? – he asked by scratching on the scar.

"I'll think about it, Potter, but...—he saw the boy's grimace of disgust and he breathed in —I don't assure you much, Harry.- The last word was said a couple of shades lower. He felt tremendously uncomfortable but the smile on his son's face might be worth it— Concerning the scar I can't tell you what's going on, I'll get Severus to investigate. All right let's stop wasting our time and tell me what happened at the Weasleys' house—he saw his son's smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

– I'd rather not talk about it again, why don’t we …

– _Potter_ – Tom hissed in warning.

Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

"All right, I don't have a choice," he said with resignation.

Tom got comfortable in the chair and set out to listen to his son. He could feel his anger grow on the same level as Harry's pain, but every time he saw him trying to withstand his tears, he just wanted to go to that hovel and slowly and painfully torture that mudblood and the redhead.

When he finally finished his torture, Harry avoided his father's gaze; He didn't want to see his disappointment at him being so weak.

"What are you going to do now that you know?" asks Tom, trying to catch the boy's gaze.

– I don't know yet, maybe... Draco is the only one, apart from the twins, whom I can trust," he said, fighting the knot in his throat.

Tom watched him at length, weighing his options. He got up and rounded his desk, stood in front of his son.

"You won't be alone," he said, holding it firmly holding his chin, "you're my only son, and I won't let them hurt you again," he saw the surprise mixed with joy in his eyes, and he couldn't help but feel something warm stay in his chest—As to what you're going to do, well, I think we can formulate a plan, but one thing I’m sure about is that you’ll return to Hogwarts. I won’t permit my heir to be a good for nothing. – he said warning him with his gaze.

"O-of course I'll go back to school," he said blushing, "I'm not a slacker."

"Mmm wouldn't be so sure," he said, releasing the boy and walking to a couch at the back of the library, - After all, your performance at Hogwarts leaves a lot to be desired –he continued, speaking loudly to make sure he listened to him.

Harry blushed to his ears but still followed his father.

"It's not all my fault," he said with annoyance, dropping inelegantly on the couch, "Maybe if I hadn't had a crazy psycho after me all the time trying to kill me, I could improve my grades," he said, ignoring his father's growl.

– That's no excuse Potter, the mudblood you were hanging out with has better grades. Besides," he added, "when I was at school, my grades were the best, and James, despite being a rowdy one, had very good grades, so I won’t expect less from you.

–Well yes, but Hermione was not the one who confronted Quirrel in the first year, nor the one that killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary in the second, nor the one in the cemetery being tortured, let alone the one that had to fight you alone in the ministry, besides … - but he interrupted himself when he saw the paleness on his father’s face. – Hey, are you ok? – seeing as he didn’t reply he shook the man’s shoulders.

Tom disconnected from Potter's chitchat when the words "killed," "basilisk," "destroy" and "diary" came into his ears.

"My-my diary—he stuttered and he immediately turned to his son—Do you have any idea what you did?! – he screamed – That basilisk was one of the few inheritances of The Great Salazar Slytherin, **_our_** ancestor! Besides, how dare you destroy my diary!? – he shouted, shaking the boy completely frightened.

–But-but it wasn't my fault either, it was attacking the students! Also, why are you worried about the diary, it was just an old book that manipulated people with your..., - he pronounces slowly, "By Merlin! Don't tell me it was... that was... a Horcrux! – he ended up horrified.

Tom pressed the bridge of his nose hard.

"It seems Lucius will receive a worse punishment than what I already had prepared for him," he looked at his son and continued, "well, I have more anyway, I just need to protect them and keep them away from you," he said reproachfully.

"More!" Harry repeated outraged – that's very dangerous and...

\- You forget who you're talking to, Potter. – he said smiling with haughtiness – I’m not some weakling, like some others– he said, irking the boy again.

"Anyway," he said annoyedly, "talking about this, how did you find out about everything?" he asked with curiosity.

Tom looked at him and smiled, knowing what he meant.

"A few days ago, I got a letter from James. I didn't know who It was, but when I got my memories I got a box of them and that's where I knew you were our son," he said seriously, still boiling with rage for his foolish carelessness.

"Mmm"— Harry knew he wasn't telling him everything, but he assumed it was personal things—I had to pick up my letter and memories on Gringotts,' he said thoughtfully.

"Well, I didn’t; They both penetrated the defenses of my lair and I still don't know how it was possible," he said with annoyance.

Harry laughed covertly. He liked seeing his father irritated.

"What are you laughing about brat," he said, fulminating him with his eyes.

"My dad was very powerful, he wasn't auror for nothing. Besides, can you imagine if you had to go to Gringotts? – he asked with amusement – the poor goblins would surely tremble when they saw The Great Lord Voldemort enter through the bank gates – he laughed at the hilariousness the image produced.

Tom hid his smile and instead spoke with resignation.

– It seems that you inherited James's inappropriate sense of humor.

– The one I’m sure you fell in love with – Harry taunted. He saw his father's grimace and leaped with joy– I knew it! – he screamed laughing, but then looked at him seriously. – Do you still love him? – he asked with uncertainty.

Tom was surprised by the sudden question but still nodded.

"Now and always," he said with certitude. 

Harry smiled happily that he still loved his dad.

"Will you help me bring them back? – seeing Tom's gaze he hastened to explain – after all Lily is his best friend and she took care of me; she would be like an aunt to me, a real one not like Petunia – he said, trying to convince his father.

It worked!

"All right, just because the mudblood protected you with her life," he said, looking at the boy.

– Don't call her that! Her name is Lily Evans," he smiled maliciously, adding – or Potter, she is still Mrs. Potter – her father's growl made him smile widely.

"Not for long, I won't let her keep holding James' last name," he said annoyedly, but then he looked at his son and smiled sideways. He loved revenge – Although it won't be the only change because James will become Mr. Riddle, which reminds me...– he smiled when he saw the boy's horrified look in front of him – that you will become Mr. Harry James Riddle Potter – he finished, looking with amusement at his son.

"b-but--but I've always been Evans," he said stuttering.

"Well, not anymore, from now on you'll be Riddle Potter or well when I get James back and we get married. – he said with assuredness.

Harry gave him a look as if he had grown a second head. Was he serious? Well, Harry James Riddle Potter didn’t sound so bad, in fact, he likes it!

"Will you really do that?" he asked with amazement.

– Of course! His place is by my side, James as my husband and you as my heir," he said, trying to disguise how proud he was.

Harry could only think of one thing: _Family._ I'd have a family and a big one. He leaped crying with happiness to his father's lap and hugged him by the neck, ignoring his opposition.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said, hugging him louder, "we will be a big family and...

"Big?" asks Tom, not wanting to know the answer very well.

"Yes, there will be many of us," he let go of his father, and he started counting on his fingers—Remus and Lily will be my uncle and aunt, Sirius is my godfather, Dad, you and Draco!" he said happily.

Tom stopped a growl when he heard the last name, what did blondie have to do with his son? He had barely found out he had a son and that pompous brat was already thinking of taking him. He had to take matters into his own hands as soon as possible.

"Potter, behave like what you are, not like a vulgar Muggle," he said, trying to get him off his back, without any result.

– I never enjoyed hugging my dad and now that I have you... just a little more, please. Besides, there's no one to see us—he knew he'd won when the body beneath him relaxed. He smiled to himself at how easy it was to achieve what he wanted.

Tom knew part of that was his fault, so he didn’t have any other choice than to relax and hug the boy in his lap.

While hugging his father he settled in his chest and hid his face around his neck. He didn't know how long he was like this, or when he fell asleep.

Tom was immersed in his memories, so when he heard Harry call him between dreams, he couldn't suppress a smile. Anyone who saw him wouldn’t believe it; Lord Voldemort smiling like a fool as he hugged his sleeping son! He took the opportunity to observe him for a few seconds, he looked tired and had very pronounced dark circles. He could imagine that the stay in that dump full of weasels had been anything but pleasant. He decided that it was best to let him rest for a while, he had endured a lot of stress and changes in emotions. He got up with Harry in his arms and began to walk to the door. He frowned with annoyance, that brat was too light for his health, he'd have to keep an eye on him, the last thing he needed now was for him to get sick.

He walked through the door, walked down the stairs, and went through the living room. Ignoring open mouths and fallen teacups on the floor and asked about his room.

– Upstairs on the right, first door.

He didn't even look at them, he went up the stairs and when he opened the door, he placed Harry on the bed and covered him to avoid a cold.

He knew he had to cross a few words with his obligated hosts, but he wanted to see his son sleep for a few more minutes.

_*****_

Everyone kept looking at the stairs with their eyes and mouth open except Nagini who had rolled up in a corner to rest a little mouse she had found.

When Remus recovered a little, all he was able to say was:

"We have to wait, there are things to fix," he said in a firm voice as he took a seat on the couch.

Sirius was divided, he did not want to lose the affection of his little Prongs, but he was also relieved to see that the Dark Lord loved his godson. Harry had him tangled around his little finger. He and James will definitely end up taming him.

Severus composed his mask of indifference but inside he could only wonder how the hell the brat had made him treat him like that.

They were all around the couch. The only one that was separated was Draco, who was recharged on the wall at the other end without paying attention to others and with a dry change of clothing.

I was worried about Harry, I wanted to know why he had ended up asleep or passed out or whatever, but he also wanted to think about how to proceed in front of the Lord. When he sent him to the bathtub with ice water he had time to think about what had happened a few hours earlier. He should not have kissed Harry, he overlooked the ancient pure-blooded traditions, and the Lord had been within his right to do what he did and even more. But he would fix it as soon as possible, because, if he was sure of anything it was the fact that he wouldn’t let anybody get between him and Harry.

Minutes later they saw the Dark Lord come down and hissed something to his huge snake, who immediately started to slither upstairs.

Draco was planning to follow her but was stopped by a gesture from Voldemort.

"She won't eat him, so don't bother and listen—when he saw everyone had their attention on him, he walked towards the fireplace - Potter already told me everything that happened in that place and now more than ever we should keep an eye on him. That old nutcase won't stop until he gets what he wants no matter the price. – He looked everyone in the face and then left his gaze settled on the Malfoy heir- He must keep going to school, but he can’t be without protection not even for one moment. I still have to make some arrangements for that. – he saw the boy nod, knowing he had understood his message. – For the moment, you have to assure that the muggles won't tattletale of his absence to anyone from The Order or the old coot. It won’t take long for them to let them know that Potter escaped from their hovel. – he saw the three adults nod and continued- For the time being it's safer that he stays here, but you have the task to educate him. He will have to be prepared in all areas. His grades bring shame to his surname and besides … - he looked directly at Remus, who withheld a shudder – You have to make sure he eats adequately. Money won’t be a problem since I will make sure he gets everything he needs. – he looked at everyone before adding – Understood? – he saw everyone nod – I have business to take care of, Nagini will stay with him. I'll be back tonight. – he turned around and added – Malfoy! To the library, and you Severus, wait until I am done. – having said this, he walked towards the library.

"Yes, my lord," the two answered with a bow.

Draco composed his expression and followed the Lord with a determined pace, ignoring the worried gaze of his godfather.

"Voldemort doesn't seem to like the idea of being a father-in-law," Sirius said, gaining scathing looks from the others.

"Shut up, you filthy mutt," Severus said with annoyance "you heard the Lord, you'll go with me to the Muggle’s house, and Lupin will take care of Potter," he said, walking out, the faster he'd solve that problem, the faster he can come back— I don't have your time, move!

Sirius hearing the scream yelped and went scurrying behind the stinking bat.

Remus paid no attention to them; his gaze was nailed to the top of the stairs. He wanted to go up and see his pup, but he had a task and had to comply with it, after all, it was for the sake of his pup.

**_TR***LV_ **

Voldemort entered the library and walked proudly to the desk to take a seat. He looked at the Malfoy boy standing halfway, who looked at him with respect but also with determination. He kept watching him for several minutes and was pleased to see the boy's mettle. Analyzing it, he realized that he was very good-looking, with class, education, wealth, his family belonged to the highest social circles, and in addition to everything, he was powerful, very powerful. He had not overlooked the fact that he had broken his spell, something no one had ever done, not even his father. He had a faint idea of the whys of his magical potential but had to consult it with Lucius. Now that he thought about it, he didn't seem so bad for his heir, but the boy didn’t have to know that; he wouldn’t make things easy for him. Beforehand he would have to prove he was worthy of his son.

Draco had to make use of all his self-control; a false step would cost him not only his life but also his relationship with Harry. He kept his imperturbable mask and his proud bearing but didn’t forget who was in front of him. He knew that the Dark Lord had realized his interest in Harry; after all, It wasn’t as if had done anything to hide it, but he felt worse than when he was under the scrutiny of the old fart, he was almost waiting for permission to breathe. When everything was finished he liberated a mental sigh and he permitted himself to relax a little, but just a bit.

– Come closer – he ordered.

Draco walked a few steps to stand in front of the Lord. He stood upright without saying anything and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I must assume that what I have entrusted to you has been understood," he said, more as a fact than as a question.

"Of course my Lord," he said, bowing, "I will make sure nothing happens to him.

"Of course," he replied mockingly, and he smiled when he saw the boy tensed," I understand that you are on different houses and are supposed to be rivals – the boy nodded and blushed slightly – well, then I will let it be in your hands the option of choosing if somebody helps you and who they are; just make sure they are trustworthy. – he said seriously.

"Do not worry, I’ll take care of it," he replied with conviction.

– All right. Get out and tell Severus we'll be out in a few minutes," he said leveling his gaze.

Draco knew he was abusing his luck, but he couldn't let the moment go by.

"My Lord," he said, giving a curtsy again, this time more elaborate, "if I may speak to you,"

Tom guessed what was coming and knew he wouldn't like it in the slightest.

"And what would it be about, young Malfoy?" he asked, straightening out to observe him better.

Draco inhaled discreetly.

"About Harry Potter, my Lord," he said with

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked at him for several minutes without a word.

"And what do you have to say about my son?" he finally asked, with pretended curiosity.

Draco took a few seconds before he answered. He bent his right knee and looked the Lord with a serious and determined expression.

– I, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, heir to the noble and ancient Malfoy house, ask your permission to woo your son, Harry James Riddle Potter, heir to the noble and ancestral house Slytherin – he finished bowing his head with respect.

Tom mentally thanked the boy for having his eyes nailed to the ground or else he would have to hide his surprise and shut his mouth.

"Is your intention serious?" the boy looked him in the eye and nodded – My son, does he return your feelings – (1) he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not sure my Lord, but that won't stop me from trying to win his heart," he replied with assuredness.

Tom watched him for several seconds as he thought of the ironicalness of the situation, for he, his worst enemy, was actually his father; and the boy in front of him, who was his rival at school, was in love with him.

"I suppose that if he has forgiven me, who not only took away his family, but also destroyed his infancy, don’t have the right to demand to know your reasons, but – he got up a nailed his gaze unto the gray ones of the young man kneeled before him, who had a cautious hopeful glint. – that does not mean that from now on I won’t watch out for his happiness and safety, so – he walked around the blond before stopping in front of him. – Yes, I will allow you to court my son – the gray eyes brightened immensely – But you must know that if you aren’t HIS happiness, you will step aside and allow him to be happy with someone else. – those gray eyes darkened for a couple of seconds before a determination that he hadn’t seen in a while and that and that made him remember with sadness his dear James.

– You have my word, my lord. But first I'll do my best to be with Harry," he said, looking him right in the eye.

– Consider yourself warned, young Malfoy. If you dare to hurt my son, I will make you know hell in life – he saw the boy swallow with difficulty and nod – very well, if that was all you may leave," he said, sitting elegantly behind the desk.

"Of course," he got up and bowed, "Ill take my leave”

Tom watched him exit and remembered the day he longed to have a surname of lineage.

_Flash back_

_End of October 1979_

_They were lying on the bed naked, as he stroked the boy's hair in his arms and he let out a gentle sigh._

_"Tom, can I ask you a question?" he said, sounding indecisive._

_"You've already did love, but tell me what's going on?" said Tom, sliding his hand gently down his lover's back._

_"You... aren't you going to court me?" I ask, straightening up and looking him in the eye._

_Tom let out a little laugh and shook his head._

_"Don't you think it's too late for that?" he asked as he slipped his hand further down by emphasizing his point._

_He saw the boy blush and smiled._

_– Well yes, but you know that if society finds out..._

_"They don't have to know," he interrupted._

_"Do you just take as some sort of tryst?" he asked hurt._

_"Of course I don't love," he said, lifting his chin, "but you know as well as I that I don't have a family, no worthy surname, no fortune, and I am certainly no pureblood," he said, hating that the only title he could hold would be Slytherin's heir, but that wouldn't play in his favor with the Potters._

_"But I don't care about any of that and you know it, all I want is you," he said, kissing his lips, "I know that if I tell my parents that I'm in love with you they'll accept it, they love me and they want me to be happy._

_"I know James", because he knew it, but he wanted to be someone worthy for James –And I promise you that we will get married, but give me time to form a name within society and then nothing and no one will stop you from becoming my husband," he said, placing himself on the boy, - but for now don't think about it and relax," he said as he kissed the soft skin on his neck._

_He felt James shudder as he touched him and when I kissed him it was promised that the day Lord Voldemort dominated the magical world and was the most powerful magician of all time, that day, James would be by his side as his consort, because he would make sure there was no better match for his James than he was._

**End of Flash Back**

He squeezed his wand in anger. If only he had listened to James before all of that. He could have obtained power and prestige over time, but James, Jame's love was something he had at that time and he set it aside to follow his ambitions. He sighed with melancholy. That was the day someone erased their memories, the day he had lost him. But know he knew he was alive, roaming someplace; he would find him and they wouldn't be separated again. 

He got up and and left, with a determination he hand't felt in a long time, after all, he needed to start somewhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note
> 
> Draco and Harry are taking the next step! How brave of you Draco to ask for Tommy's hand in marriage *coughs* I mean, ask for permission to court Harry properly. Good for you ma boy! *dries crocodile tear* 
> 
> Read ya Next time ma darlings. I appreciate your comments and Kudos. *Blows Kiss*


	14. Living with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Hello Guys. It's been a long time. This translation kind of went into an unannounced hiatus. I apologize. Updates are going to be every two weeks now. I will do my best to continue translating and giving you guys chapters. As mentioned before, this story is a translation and the original story in Spanish is far ahead so if you know Spanish and want to read ahead please do so. 
> 
> I will also revisit previous chapters and edit them since none of the chapters have been edited for errors and mistakes. I am human and sometimes my bilingual brain sees an error and understands it so I sometimes skip them unintentionally. And sometimes some phrases in Spanish make no sense in English in its literal translation so I try to explain them in my notes and search for other prases in English that fit. I know many of these errors were stated in the comments. Worry not, I will edit them and correct them. 
> 
> HAPPY READING XD
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors.  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

**Chapter 14: Living with the Family**

* * *

Severus received him in the living room along with the owners of the house and the young Malfoy, who merely nodded in his direction.

"All right Severus, we're leaving," he said, "we have a lot of things to do," he looked at the others, and he added, "I'll be back in a few hours for dinner. We must agree on a few points before Potter's return to Hogwarts. My elf will bring you everything needed to feed Potter properly," he said, turning around- "By the way, don't worry about the wards, I'll put new and more powerful ones" With that said, he went out with Severus after him.

Draco watched them leave and soon after felt the protections vibrate. He turned and looked at the adults on the couch, concealed his nervousness, and took a seat in front of them. They were held by the hands, lost in their thoughts; he looked up at the stairs for a second before clearing his throat and looking at the adults who turned his attention to him.

"I... I want you to know that I will court Harry," he said firmly, eagerly awaiting the reaction of the older males.

They looked at him for a few seconds in shock. The first to get up was Remus, who smiled kindly at him and held out his hand, a hand that Draco quickly narrowed as he got up.

"Congratulations! I'm glad you finally made up your mind. Isn’t that right Padfoot?"

Hearing his name Sirius rose from a jump, his eyes wide like plates.

"b-but Moony – he stuttered – "My little Prongs is... Is... it's - he moved his hands frantically _"he’s too young!_ He said like it was obvious – “Plus that kid's a pervert, don't you remember how he had Harry when we got here by flu?! – He asks looking at Remus in disbelief.

"Oh come on Siri, they're the same age and about being perverted," he smiled sideways, "I think you should remember what you do to me when we're alone," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Moony!– Sirius screamed outraged.

"After all, we're both Black," Draco replied with malice, "and it's not like I need your permission, Black, I already have the consent of the Dark Lord," He said arrogantly, and he smiled at the stupefied look in their faces – "All right, I'm going to go see how Harry's doing". He turned around and headed for the stairs.

When he arrived at the brunette's room he opened slowly and was shocked for a few minutes before the scene that received him.

Nagini, the Lord's huge snake, was screwed around Harry. Her tail was hugged by Harry as if it were a pillow, while Harry rested his head comfortably on the snake and the snake rested his huge head on Harry's hips.

Suddenly the snake raised its head sniffing the air with its tongue and then turned towards him. Draco was paralyzed for a few seconds before clearing his throat and asking if he could come in. He received a nod from the snake and that made him feel less stupid and less nervous. He approached the bed slowly and before sitting e looked at the snake with indecision before daring to ask.

"Can I approach Harry? Just for a moment," he said, preventing his voice from shaking.

He observed the snake pull out her tongue a couple of times before nodding.

Draco approached Harry and slowly placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then dropped _elegantly_ on the chair next to the bed.

He felt uncomfortable in the same room as the snake and could not help but cast glances at her every few minutes. After about half an hour he thought that if she hadn't attacked him yet maybe she wouldn't, so he risked conjuring up his potion book with a gentle wand movement. The snake merely blinked before she snuggled up again on Harry.

Sensing no danger, he decided to transfigure the chair into a comfortable armchair, and settling down with his book on his lap, ready to spend a few good hours reading.

He didn't know how long it had been, he was so focused on his reading that he was startled when Harry wallowed in bed and looked just in time to see Nagini slide down the bed.

Harry opened his eyes getting used to the light of the room and rested his green eyes on some grays staring at him expectantly.

Draco got lost for a few moments in the intensity of Harry's gaze and when he reacted, he rose slowly.

"How do you feel sleepyhead? – he felt his heart of ice shake when Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"Tell me, do you need anything? – he asked, approaching.

Harry nodded as he smiled and set aside, palming the empty space with his right hand.

Draco denied with amusement before placing a gentle kiss on the other boy’s cheek and lying next to him luring him to his chest. Harry let out a satisfied sigh and clung to the blonde's shirt.

He couldn't help but purr gently as he felt Draco's caresses on his head.

"You're getting very lazy," Draco said, voice laced with amusement at Harry's sounds.

He really looked like a kitten.

"You're to blame" and he continued, stopping the protest that's sure to come from Draco -" You're the most comfortable pillow I've ever had, and the warmest one" And to reaffirm what he just said, he stuck closer to the blonde’s torso.

Draco blushed slightly by the words of the brunette and by his possessive embrace. Not finding a better chance he decided to risk telling Harry.

"Harry... I – but was interrupted by a few gentle taps on the door " Come in."

Remus went in and smiled fondly at the image.

"I'm just here to tell you that dinner will be served soon" - he looked at Harry and asked - "Do you feel better Pup?

"Yes Remus, thank you," he said incorporating himself. – “My fath.. is Tom still here?" He asked stirring in Draco's arms, who had risen along with Harry and hugged him in the back.

Remus smiled glad to see that Harry was accepting his _"new"_ father in a good way.

"He's gone for a couple of hours," he saw his pup’s disappointment with amusement – "But he said he would be back for dinner"— the illusion in Harry's eyes was something worth betraying over, even if he had to betray Dumbledore himself and the whole Order. "It seems he still needs to give some orders.”

Harry nodded smiling and rose with a jump.

"Come On, Draco, let's get dressed," he said, pulling on a smiling blond man's hand, "I have to take a bath and I want you to help me choose which clothes to wear, will you help me? – He asked with shining eyes.

Draco swallowed saliva and nodded.

"Of course, Harry". He sighed, knowing that from now on he knew there would be nothing he would deny the brunette.

A throat clearing pulled them out of his fantasy, causing Harry to blush and let go of Draco's hands.

"I'll see you at dinner," that said, he left the room.

Draco went to the closet and talked to Harry over his shoulder.

"We'd better hurry, I don't think the Lord likes to be kept waiting," he said as he chose Harry's clothes, "I'll pick your clothes and leave them on the bed, then I'll go get dressed," he turned around with the outfit in his hands and placed it on the bed.

"Thank you, Draco. " Harry placed a kiss on his cheek before he walked to the bathroom. "I'll see you at dinner."

Draco stood there watching the bathroom door and when he heard the water running, he rushed out of the room.

**_TR***LV_ **

Dinner had gone as normal as possible, the only one who was oblivious to the tension accumulated in the air was Harry.

After dinner, they went into the living room to talk.

"I don't have much free time, so I'll tell you what your missions will be and... – but his son clearing his throat interrupted him and he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, "I hope that you all will be _inclined_ to help me," He saw the perplexity in everyone's face and the bright smile on his son's face. He let out a low growl –" Stop with that silly smile Potter; We will see who’s laughing at the end". He saw his son's smile widen and he look at him ignoring the attention others were giving them, "You'll see how _I'll erase that smug smile you spoiled brat"_ He thought. "Lupin" He spat, mad. "You'll be in charge of reviewing all the subjects with Potter and putting him on an academic level that's up to par with his last name; Black you will take care of his physical and magical training, with that I mean physical endurance, sword fight, duel and everything about a quick course to an Auror". He saw the man nod and looked back at his son and it was his turn to smile when he saw the expression of disappointment on his beloved son's face

"Malfoy will take care of giving him quick etiquette classes, and since there's not much time to teach him to eat the different kinds of food, the least I hope is that he learns to behave like a pureblood on the table even if he still eats junk". He heard his son moaning and burying his face in his hands embarrassed.

"As your three tutors will always be available, it is best for the schedule to be set. Therefore, they will start from 6 to 7:30 in the morning with physical training, from 8 to 8:30 breakfast will be served and young Malfoy will be able to take advantage, then you will study with Lupin from 8:30 to 12 pm, you will have half an hour of lunch from 12 to 12:30, you will continue your studies from 12:30 to 3 pm. Young Malfoy will have the time of 3 to 4 for etiquette classes, the meal will be from 4 to 4:30, the remaining hours from 4:30 to 8 p.m. you will train with Black and finally dinner will be served at 9 o'clock and I must clarify that I do not like to wait". He said looking in warning at his son, but this one looked at him in horror.

He smiled maliciously at the thought that he still hadn’t revealed the icing on the cake. "Ah, I almost forgot, this schedule will only be Monday through Friday". He heard a sigh of relief at his side and smiled wickedly at the owner of the sigh. "Saturdays and Sundays there will only be physical training because you will have Occlumency classes with Severus... ". He saw the completely desolate expression of the brunette and pitied him a little, just a little. "And Sunday with Malfoy until no more than midday."

Harry couldn't believe his father did all that to him; He definitely still resented him for what happened a few hours earlier.

"You're a monster," he groaned, dropping his head on the table in a sign of defeat.

"It's good to know you haven't forgotten who _I_ am," he said, causing Harry to drop a growl. He got up from the table and looked at everyone. "If there are no questions I'm leaving". He saw everyone but his son’s slump figure nod. "Have a goodnight". And he headed to the hallway.

Everyone sat there staring at the figure of the man disappearing down the aisle. The moment he disappeared from the hall; they saw the boy with unruly black hair hasten towards the hallway.

Harry wasn't happy with his obligatory activities, but that didn't mean he wouldn't say goodbye to his father, so he came out like an exhalation from the dining room to catch up with his father before he disappeared.

Tom was about to come to the door when he heard a person running after him and knowing who he was stopped, but he was surprised when something small hit him and clung to his back.

"I... I... -Harry babbled without knowing how to continue.

"I thought you were mad at me,". He said with amusement, but the next second, he was released and turned around to look at his son.

"Of course, I wasn't mad at you! It's just that...– He twisted his hands without looking at his father. "I thought since I found you and you accepted me in your life. Well, I'd have a normal family vacation. But if you don't want to, then...– He didn’t finish. He felt uncomfortable. Maybe he misinterpreted things.

Tom didn't want his son to have any misunderstandings, so gently, nothing worthy of a Dark Lord, but yes from a father, he lifted the kid’s chin and looked at his eyes.

"Listen Harry" He sighed. "I know you're waiting for family life you never had... that we never _had"_ he corrected himself. "I also desire it, you are my only son, mine and the love of my life and that is precisely why I am doing this son" He cleaned with his fingers the tears that fell down his son's cheeks. "I need to know that you will be as prepared as possible to return to school" He gently denied "I will not leave you to your fate, I will make sure you have protection. But you better than anyone should know that problems are hard to avoid and you have to be prepared."

"Yes Father, I didn't mean to behave in such a manner" He embraced him tightly, but he knew that if he wanted a hug he had to ask for it. "We're alone, you can hug me please." He asked looking at him with tearful eyes.

Tom felt uncomfortable for a moment, but as he looked at him in that state he could only squeeze him against his chest tightly, wishing with that act to melt him with his skin and keep him protected always.

"I have to go; I have to settle some issues but... I'll do everything I can to get you to spend Christmas with me". He saw his son's smile of happiness and felt something warm spread over his chest. “Still, I’ll try to come to dinner every night before you return to Hogwarts. By the way, this is for you," he said, spreading a jar with a violet potion, "take it today before bed; it'll hurt a little, but by the time you wake up, you won't need the lenses anymore.

Harry nodded pleased and let his father go to take the jar.

"Thank you, father, I know how hard it is to get the ingredients for the potion," he said, smiling, "then I'll see you tomorrow."

Tom nodded and a few seconds later disappeared.

**_H and D-D and H_ **

Harry was tired. It had been several days since he had returned from the Burrow and had spoken to his father. Every day he received letters from the twins or messages through coins with news about change of plans, visits from the director, sneaky conversations from his "friends" or just jokes.

His daily routines were strictly followed to the letter and thanks to that he had gained a little weight and muscles. He thanked that his father had given him the potion to correct his sight, or else he would lose every sword duel just for losing his glasses half-workout. He had also learned a lot from Remus and now he was sure that with a little effort he would compete for one of the first places, even with Granger and Draco.

In his Occlumency classes, he went very well, Professor Severus had left him several books with many exercises; the only thing he wasn't doing very well was in etiquette classes, not that he didn't learn but rather that he couldn't concentrate. He wanted to talk to Draco about what had happened between them but with all the things he had to do in the day, he ended up exhausted at night and nothing helped the fact that they had been assigned a room each and quite far away.

He sighed and turned on the grass looking up at the sky. He recalled the day they had been left alone after several days, as Sirius was always present in his etiquette classes overseeing his progress and adding comments here and there.

_FlashBack_

* * *

_Harry was on his way to the room they had conditioned for his classes with Draco. He was a little stressed about his classes with Remus and walked slowly, he knew that when Sirius arrived, he would get attention, so he was surprised when he walked in and didn't find him._

_"Your godfather had to go out but will come back at night," Draco said in the shadows._

_Harry looked for the origin of the voice and saw him leaning in the background hidden in the shadows. He wore black trousers and a green Slytherin shirt that looked perfect on him. He gulped._

_"Hi Draco, thank you for letting me know" Harry walked to the table and took a seat watching the different dishes served. "what will I learn today? "He asked smiling in the direction of the blond._

_Draco felt his legs shaking, all he wanted was to run towards Harry and kiss him passionately._

_"I thought we could take a look at everything we've seen," he said as he approached and kept behind the brunette, "why don’t you pick three plates and explain to me what cutlery to use, why and with what drink you'd accompany them—he ended up bending over, his breath caressing the brunette’s ear._

_"Draco" Harry panted with his eyes closed._

_Draco knew that if he didn't get away from Harry, he'd end up kissing him, so he walked towards the window and leaned in the wall again._

_"All right, it'll be these three," Harry said in a trembling voice, he cleared his throat nervously, and began to explain everything he had learned._

_He was so focused that he didn't realize Draco’s scorching gaze was on him._

_Draco, meanwhile, was being tortured in a very sweet way, he had no idea what the brunette was saying, only hearing his melodious voice as he watched his fingers gently stand on top of the glass and as the liquid went down his throat, but what was driving him crazy were his delicious red lips for the wine._

_Draco was unaware that he had already finished until he saw him get up and stare at him. Without being able to hold his gaze he looked at the garden and did not moved his gazed not even when the brunette was getting closer._

_Harry didn't know what was going on, maybe he was wrong about something, and that's why Draco wasn't looking at him, but whatever it was, he'd fix it. He got up and approached him but seeing that he was still in the same attitude he decided to apologize._

_" Draco, sorry if I messed up, ill try again. don't be angry please." He pleads._

_Draco turned his head so fast that he felt his neck hurt. He looked at Harry surprised._

_– No Harry! Of course, you weren't wrong, it's just that...– Draco shut up undecided on what to say._

_– What, Draco? – Harry asked putting his fingers on the strongly folded arms of the blonde._

_Draco was not a man that let himself be guided by his impulses, but with Harry everything was different._

_-"I'm sorry Harry, I wanted to talk to you before but I can't stand it anymore", and having said this he took a surprised Harry by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall while capturing his mouth in a voracious kiss._

_Draco trapped the brunette's lower lip and sucked it with desire as his hands perched on Harry’s hips. Harry groaned inside the kiss feeling Draco's tongue on his lip and immediately opened his mouth, giving in to the insistent tongue. They both groaned when their tongues met and Harry's hands traveled to Draco's neck burying his fingers in his hair as he felt Draco's hands slide down his back. When the air became indispensable, they parted looking at each other in the eye._

_"I've missed you," Harry said in a whisper without letting go of the blond._

_"Me too, and a lot," Draco said, turning his gaze to Harry's red lips._

_When they realized they were already kissing again, but this time Draco had his whole body on Harry and he could feel him getting excited, he was in the same condition._

_But a timely elf knocked on the door to say they were waiting for them to eat. If it hadn't been for that, they wouldn't have been able to stop._

* * *

_End of FlashBack_

Harry let out a sigh. How he wanted to repeat that kiss. At night he couldn't sleep well. He needed Draco by his side and knew that at Hogwarts it would be even harder to be together unless... He jumped up, he had an idea of how to fix that problem and if he planned things right, he could get rid of Weasley and Granger and keep Dumbledore on his side without him suspecting anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. The next update will be on the 27th. I could post early but it all depends. Who knows? Maybe as a Xmas present. XD


	15. The Return to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Greetings Guys. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas surrounded by loved ones while making sure to stay safe. Here is another chapter!  
> Things are getting spicy. XD Happy Reading. 
> 
> Tany 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors.  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

He was so focused on planning his movements that he didn't see the person coming closer, he bumped into something soft that immediately embraced him. He looked up bewildered and he saw Draco.

“Draco!” he exclaimed cheerfully hugging the boy.

"Hey little one," he replied, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“I'm not little! You're only a few inches taller than me," he said, making a pout.

“I know, it’s a term of endearment. I know you're all man," he replied, slipping his hands down the boy's hips.

“Draco! Someone could see us," Harry said pulling away with a blush.

"You're lucky, but I didn't come for that," he said, holding his hand, "Our letters from Hogwarts have arrived and they are waiting for us to agree who's going to buy the supplies," he led the boy inside the manor.

**_*****_ **

In the end, they had decided that they would stay in the house to avoid unnecessary risks. In addition, Severus had told him that the Headmaster had received a letter from Lupin saying that he had already sent the entire school list to Harry and that he did not need to leave his uncles' house until the first of September; needless to say, the Headmaster was quite satisfied. The chosen ones were Severus and Sirius, who returned in less than three hours with both lists stocked.

The remaining two days were quiet and by that last night, they had scheduled a special dinner.

After dinner together, with Severus and his father they went into the room, where Harry decided he would tell his plan to see what they thought of it; without revealing the real reason of course. He gently cleared his throat before speaking.

"Father, I know you have to go," he said, looking at him, "but first I wanted to talk to all of you about something I thought," he said, looking at them.

Everyone looked at him with wrap attention, he felt a little uncomfortable, but quickly set it aside. He took air and move on to tell them about his entire plan, then waited for their thoughts on the matter.

Tom was silent as everyone discussed the pros and cons, but he had already made the decision.

“Are you sure you can handle it? He asked to be sure.

"Yes, I'm used to this kind of thing every year," he said, shrugging.

"All right," Tom replied, ignoring the reference to his person, "if you're sure, I'll support you in what I can, it's also an excellent idea.” He looked at Severus and added. “I'll talk to all my Death Eaters who have children in Hogwarts so they know about our relationship, so you'll be more protected, but you mustn’t let down your guard, let alone around that crazy old man," he said seriously.

"I too will be attentive, my lord," Draco said with certainty.

"I'm counting on that young Malfoy," He said with a warning note in his voice that went unnoticed by Harry "Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you on your outings to Hogsmeade, ah! Severus will give them Polyjuice to take to the express.” He looked at Malfoy and he spoke. “As Narcissa's disappearance has already been made public, there is no point in Severus taking Polyjuice so you will go directly with him. I suppose the Wesley twins will be able to keep you company," he said, looking back at his son.

“Don’t worry, Father, I'll be fine.”

“Well, then I'll see you in a few weeks. Let's go, Severus.” He got up and to Harry's shock and surprise, he took him by the arms, lifts him up, and hugged him tightly. “You better take care of yourself or all the _cruciatus curses_ in the world won't be enough to punish you,” And finally he gave him a fleeting kiss on his forehead.

He turned around and disappeared down the aisle before everyone reacted. Harry smiled like a fool and said goodbye to everyone to get up to sleep.

**_H and D-D and H_ **

The next morning almost everyone was ready and in the dining room for breakfast, the only one missing was Harry. They heard footsteps on the stairs and turned their heads, the adults released an exclamation when they saw it, but Draco was breathless. Harry was just irresistible.

He wore black trousers and a white shirt with gold details and closing the ensemble, a green Slytherin robe with the same details as the shirt at both cuffs.

"Father exaggerated when he sent me clothes," he said, scratching his head in shame, "it's best if I change.”

But he hadn't turned around when he was detained by an excited Sirius.

“Of course not little Prongs! You look great, worthy of a Potter and a Riddle, of course," he said, approaching him. “Let’s go have breakfast or we will be late” He pulled him with and made him sit next to him and in front of Draco, who did not take his eyes off him.

Harry felt Draco's gaze on him and gave him an embarrassed smile. Draco felt he was short of breath; that smile always wreaked havoc on him, but by gathering his self-control he managed to smile at the brunette.

"Well, let's have breakfast that it's almost time," Remus said, being followed by others.

When they were all done, Remus who had noticed Draco's looks at his pup and decided to give them a few minutes alone, so he got up and approached Sirius.

"Come on, Siri, we have to take the potion. “He looked at Harry. “Go get your trunk Pup” and that said he took Sirius's hand, and they went to his room, not without first giving a meaningful look at young Malfoy.

"I'll get my trunk” Harry got up and walked up the stairs.

"I’ll help you," Draco said without waiting for an answer.

When they arrived at the room, Draco closed the door behind him.

“Are you all set, Harry?” asked Draco following the movements of the brunette carefully.

“Yes, I only need a few things, but...

"Harry," Draco interrupted, fixed his sight on the green eyes that looked at him in query, and approached slowly. “I... you look beautiful," he said, admiring the beauty in front of him.

Harry blushed and lowered his gaze embarrassed.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal," but he stopped when he felt Draco's fingers caress his cheek.

“No Harry. You can't see what I see, but…” He got closer to the brunette and whispered, “You're beautiful.”

Harry looked at the gray eyes like molten silver and came even closer. He felt their breaths mixing and a huge desire to try Draco's lips again. He felt the blonde's hands slide down his waist and closed his eyes for a second before feeling Draco's warm lips on his own. The kiss was slow, each trying on each other's lips, a soft kiss that showed their love for each other. When they separated their lips, Harry was blushing.

"You have no idea how delicious you look when you blush," Draco said, stroking both cheeks. “Harry, I think we should talk about this.”

Harry nodded at him.

"I know, but it's going to have to be at Hogwarts, it's almost time to go.” He looked at the blonde's lips “and now kiss me again because if all goes well, we'll see each other only after supper” - that said, he attacked the blonde's mouth with passion.

Draco groaned when he felt the dark-haired man's lips devouring his mouth, which Harry took advantage of to strain his tongue and start a delicious battle that was logically won by the blonde. He felt in the clouds and the caresses of Harry all over his chest did not help his palpitating heart. They separated agitated but satisfied and when they looked at each other they smiled.

"We'd better get down before your godfather does, or we'll have trouble," he said as he took the brunette by the hand, "Kreacher! –The elf appeared and disappeared with the trunk –“ come on.”

They had just arrived in the room when they saw his godfather and Remus appear or rather the fake versions of Vernon and Petunia.

"That woman is horrible Prongslet," Sirius said, looking at her body.

Harry let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Let's go before the effect goes by," he turned around and gave the blonde a quick hug, "I'll see you at night, wish me luck.

"You're Harry Potter, you'll achieve everything you set your mind to," He said, grimacing, but then smiled. “Good luck Harry” He gave him a gentle kiss on his lips despite Black's growl.

**_*****_ **

By the time they got to the platform, they looked at each other in the eye and nodded, they had said goodbye before because they couldn't risk being seen by anyone, especially the Wesleys. He was about to turn around and pass the platform when a tall man with brown hair and eyes approached them.

"I'll make sure he walks past the platform and goes up to the express," he said, looking at Harry and smiling sideways.

Harry blinked surprised.

“Father!” he exclaimed and threw himself into his arms.

"Come on, the train's about to leave," he said goodbye to the adults with a nod and they both crossed the barrier.

He located the Wesley’s going up and when he thought he was going to leave alone, Fred and George saw him and smiled extensively they walked to meet him.

"All right, remember everything you learned, I want good grades, but above all, I love you safe and happy. Take care, son.” and taking advantage of the twins not seeing them as they crossed all the people, he hugged him and placed a kiss on his hair.

They separated and then came the twins and Mr. Wesley.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Wesley said, looking suspiciously at the brown-haired man, "are you all right? I thought you weren't coming, and I was worried.

“All right, Harry, I'll leave you. You're in good hands," he said, looking at the twins in a warning sign.

"Goodbye and thank you," he said, watching him disappear.

– Harry, who is that man? – he looked at him from top to bottom hiding his envy. “and where did you get those clothes? I don't think Dumbledore would like you being accompanied by some stranger and...

But fortunately, he was saved by the express’s whistle.

“Come on Harry, we'll join you. Don't worry, Mother, we'll take care of him—and without finishing speaking, they pulled a brunette who was still looking with his gaze for the mysterious man.

They got on the train and headed to the last cart, which was always unoccupied. On his way, he met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He looked at them sadly before covering his expression with indifference and following their path.

He walked in followed by the twins and they sealed and soundproofed the door.

“Okay Harry, now can you tell us who was that handsome man with you? – George asked raising his brows with insinuation.

Harry under the embarrassed gaze of his friends.

–No, not yet, but...– he stirred restlessly.

"If you tell us he's taking care of you, he's dressed you, fed you, and he cares about you, we can wait," Fred said, sitting next to him.

He looked at George who nodded showing his agreement.

"Yes, he's very important to me—when he saw his malicious smiles, he hastened to clear up—it's not what you think, he's like my... father," he said, looking out the window.

– Okay Harry, we believe you. After all, we don't think Malfoy likes to share," they said in unison and let out some giggles when Harry blushed.

"Tell us, Harry, how did you meet and become _friends? "_ asks George enjoying the boy's discomfort.

Harry decided that he could entrust that to them, anyway, they had to guess the motive since Mrs. Malfoy's disappearance had already been made public. He took a breath of air and began to tell them from the time he met Draco in Muggle Park until they began to live together and meet at Grimmauld Place, without revealing the presence of Sirius and Remus, let alone that of his father and Severus.

“Wow, it looks like our Harry has a lot of secrets. We understood that no one could get in there after...– he shut up and looked at the brunette.

“Yes, but it was for that very reason, that is, the house recognized me as its new owner. Dumbledore read me Sirius' will where he left me for an inheritance the house, but I don't think he wanted me to know that only I had access to it, so he said that no one, not even himself could enter it.

"Yes, he was very frustrated that he had lost the order's meeting point," they said together.

– Well, now tell us, Harry, do we owe the mysterious savior your makeover? – he asked looking at Harry from top to bottom.

Harry blushed and covered himself in the robe, which only provoked giggles.

“With that, you will make sure that our little Ronnie explodes with jealousy, but do not worry we will be your shadow, we will make sure that nothing happens to you.”

"With regard to that..." Harry twisted his hands nervously. “I have a plan to keep me away from Granger and Wesley. He saw the surprise in their eyes when he used the last names to refer to his old friends.

Harry explained to them a modified version of the plan because there were still things they didn't know, and it wasn't time. When he finished, they both smiled and congratulated him on his incredible plan.

"Just don't expect us to stay away from you too," they said in a warning tone.

"Of course not, and Draco knows it, it will just push the other Wesley’s and Granger away.” He looked at the ground. “I don’t know about the others in Gryffindor but first I want to give them a chance.

“Don’t worry. We will test the waters with some of them and let you know.”

Harry smiled gratefully at them.

The rest of the trip was spent between jokes and explosive snap games.

When they arrived at the carriages, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione approached.

“Harry, why didn't you sit with us on the train? – Hermione asked with feigned concern.

Harry felt with deep sadness the falsehood in which she had been his best friend and under lower his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I... –but it was interrupted by Luna's sing-song voice.

"Hey Harry, you look beautiful, “she said in her dreamy voice, "are you coming with us? – she asked, looking at the other Ravenclaws who ignored her.

Harry suppressed a sigh of relief when he saw only an empty seat and nodded up to the carriage without saying goodbye to others.

“What the hell's wrong with that one? – grumbles Ron looking at the carriage with anger.

"See you," Fred and George said at the same time.

**_HP***HR_ **

Harry talked the rest of the way to the castle with Luna, or rather, heard the girl tell him about her travels and the fantastic creatures she met.

When he arrived at the castle instead of entering with the other students, he said goodbye to Luna and lagged behind with the new students. He looked for his head of house with his gaze and when he found her, he ran towards her.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall—called Harry controlling as best as possible the tremor of his voice and looking the teacher in the eye.

"Potter what are you doing here? You should have entered with your classmates to the dining room” she said sternly.

"Yes Professor, but I need to talk with the Headmaster, it's urgent.” He said with the hope that she wouldn’t ask too many questions.   
  
“So urgent that it cannot wait until after the selection? – she asked with concern looking at him with scrutiny looking for wounds.

“Yes Professor, otherwise I would not bother you.”

"All right, Potter, wait here," she said sternly and walked into the dining room closing the door.

Harry saw her disappear through the door and felt a huge urge to come in and sit with Draco. He fixed the school robe nervously.

When the door opened and the headmaster came out, Harry came across a look that showed concern, he assumed it was fake just like the others.

– Harry, my dear boy, what is it? – he asked by looking at him from top to bottom.

"Headmaster", he nodded with respect, "I would like to speak to you, it is about...– he pretended indecision—I would like to be selected again—he asked firmly.

“But what are you saying Harry?! – he asked surprised – “Once you are selected there is no turning back. Besides, if that happened, we both know where the hat would send you,' he said with false concern.

"I know, Professor, that's why I want to be selected again," he saw mistrust in Dumbledore’s eyes, and he decided to get his ace out. “I have a plan that I know will work and will flip the board in my favor.” Harry knew he wasn't lying, the board would be in his favor, but that didn't mean it included the Order and the Headmaster.

He smiled innocently as he saw the Headmaster’s cunning eyes shine and knew he had already succeeded.

"All right, Harry, come with me to my office, but I don't assure you that what you're asking for is possible” he looked at Minerva and nodded. “Professor, please let all the first-time students sit together and announce that the selection will be taken place at the end of the banquet” he saw that she was going to ask stopped her with a signal. “I'll explain later Minerva.” Having said this, he walked with Harry towards his office.

When Harry and Dumbledore arrived at the office, he made him sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"All right Harry, I hear you," he said, crossing his fingers in front of the desk.

"You see Professor," he said, moving uncomfortably in his chair, "this holiday I have had time to think about prophecy and... after what happened in the ministry...” he lowered his gaze pretending sadness, although he couldn’t help but feel a prick of pain when he remembered Sirius falling through the veil and had to be forced to remember that his godfather was alive and safe. “I think I should take part more actively in this war.”

He said, looking at him with certainty but without daring to hold his gaze for too long so as to not risk him using Legilimency. “I know that I shouldn't risk being caught; for that, the plan I have is simple but effective. With him I could approach Draco Malfoy, his father is Voldemort's right-hand man, and it would be so easy to manipulate him.” he winced through the words, but the Headmaster could very well interpret it as displeasure. “After all, he has always wanted to be my friend, and having the Prince of Slytherin as a friend, the Slytherin house will take me seriously and obey me and I could find out more.” – he finished, shrugging his shoulders as it was something really simple.

"Wow, Harry, I must say it doesn't sound very far-fetched, but my dear boy, I don't know if it will work," he said, leaning back on the chair. “Because for that you'd have to give up your friends, we both know what Mr. Malfoy thinks of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I don't think you'll be able to withstand Mr. Malfoy's humiliations. Without adding that you will be seen as a traitor throughout the school” – he ended up staring at him.

Harry lowered his gaze with real sadness, not because of the Weasleys and Granger, but for all the other people he considered friends. He raised his gaze and sighed.

"There's always a price to pay Professor, I'm aware that I'm going to lose my friends but I'm going to make sure I win this war," he decided to end that matter once and for all, and he dropped the phrase that would tip the scales in his favor. “For the Greater Good.”

I'd made it. The director's eyes shone brightly as he heard that phrase. I quickly scribble on a piece of _scroll "I've got it in my hands"_ and fold it. He got up and I look at the boy.

"Wait for me here Harry, I'll let Minerva know that you will be resorted last” – he went to the door with a triumphal smile on his lips.

Once he was sure the Headmaster was no longer in the office he sighed with relief and relaxed, but it didn't last too long.

“ _I see you have learned the truth, Mr. Potter.”_

Harry turned his head so fast that his neck popped. He watched the sorting hat with astonishment.

“I-I …- Harry stuttered.

_“I know the truth, Mr. Potter. I knew it from the first time I was in your head, the decision was very difficult. It was the first time I wanted to divide a student and send half to one house and the other half to another house.”_

“b-but how did you know? " asked Harry, horrified that someone knew his secret—why didn't you tell me at the time?

_“Ask yourself, was it the right time? No, it wasn't, that's why I stayed silent. Knowing it was very simple, I don't know if the Headmaster is aware, but I realized from the first moment I touched a Potter, and when it was Charlus Potter's turn, I knew he was Gryffindor's heir until I passed the legacy to James Potter, who became Gryffindor's next descendant. But when I touched your head, I realized that blood was flowing from two heirs of the houses through your veins. Tom Riddle was Slytherin's last heir I'd ever met until you got here. Both inheritances were very strong, but you made the right choice, and it was the correct one, how changing houses is the correct one now.”_

“So, do you think I'm doing well?” Harry asked expectantly.

_“Not all light is good, nor is all darkness bad. Remember, Potter.”_

“Dumbledore... You...”

_"No Mr. Potter, for me you will never know, that is none of my business.”_

Harry was going to ask something else, but he was interrupted by the Headmaster’s arrival.

“Harry? – Asked Dumbledore, looking at the hat.

"I was explaining to the hat my new choice and he agreed to resort me," he said innocently.

“Oh perfect! Then don't waste any more time and head to the dining room, the banquet is about to end.”

Harry wasn't told twice, he rushed out to the dining room.

He went in and looked around, in the background were the first years. He went on his way to _his table "until now”, avoiding_ with all his might to look in the direction of the blond he knew had his eyes nailed to him, like all other students.

Before he reached his table, he was intercepted by Fred and George who between laughter and jokes took him to a corner to eat.

“Well little Harry how did things go?” they asked together.

"I'm not small!" he frowned- “Perfect! He believed everything I said,' he smirked.

"We knew you'd make it, now you're going to be our little manipulative snake.”

Harry growled but then smiled radiantly.

They ate between jokes and games at Harry's expense until it was time for selection.

Everyone was silent as the selection went on, Harry didn't look it, but he was dying of nerves. He swallowed saliva when the last student passed, saw the Headmaster get up, and fake surprise when he was interrupted by the selecting hat.

“Is there anything wrong, Sorting Hat? – asked Dumbledore staring at him.

“I think it is time to retract a decision I made five years ago, and it is essential to correct that mistake. Many changes are coming and this is just one of them. Harry Potter... after five years we meet again.

The whole Great Dining Room was plunged into absolute silence and Harry felt all the looks nailed to him.

“Harry Potter!” The Headmaster said authoritarian.

Harry looked the twins in the eye and when they smiled at him cheering him up, he rose firmly. He walked with his head upright ignoring all the looks and murmurs around him.

He took a seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put The Sorting Hat on.

He closed his eyes calmly and asked him in a low whisper, almost inaudible:

“Am I doing the correct thing? Tell me yes, please.”


	16. Slytherin?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Hello Guys. I was supposed to post yesterday but my internet provider decided it was a great day to fix some towers. Lmao. We finally have internet. Now, here is the chapter for you to enjoy. Stay safe and happy reading! XD 
> 
> Tany 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors. Grammar nazis assemble. XD I'll get to them eventually.   
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess2

“You are only knowing the other part of your origins and accepting them. I think you're doing well, like I said, changes are coming and you're going to go a long way, Potter. I hope we'll see each other again. **_SLYTHERIN!_** – he screamed.

The Great Dining Room fell into a sepulchral silence until Harry rose from the stool. The murmurs exploded around him and without being able or wanting to avoid it he looked at Ron and Hermione, they had their mouths open with amazement. He smiled to himself and made his way safely to the table of his new home. Without hesitation, he went exactly to the available place between Blaise Zabini and Draco.

He passed his feet on the top of the bench and took a seat. He ignored everyone’s attention on him and looked at Zabini nodding in his direction to then look at the blonde and nod with the same courtesy knowing that all his movements were being analyzed by the whole school, surely expecting a fight or at least an explosion of rage on the Prince of Slytherin’s part. The blonde gave him a look of complete indifference that, while knowing it was for appearance's sake, still made him uncomfortable.

As the Headmaster closed with a small speech about second chances and not being guided by prejudice, Harry took the opportunity to hide his hands under the table and the next second Draco's handheld on to his with strength. He sighed imperceptibly and relaxed.

Before he gets up, Snape came in and handed him his new schedule.

“I will accompany you to Gryffindor Tower for your things and take you to your room in Slytherin. Follow me” he turned around and left the dining room.

Harry nodded quickly towards Draco and left behind Snape.

****

****

****

****

****

**_HP***HR_ **

Harry thought it would take a long time to cross the dining room and get to the tower, but all the students looked at them in amazement and walked out of their way.

"Potter, you always draw attention” Snape whispered, “Well then, let’s give them a little show”.

Harry saw him make a flourish with the wand and his Gryffindor robe became Slytherin's uniform. Harry liked the way he paired his robe with his white shirt and black trousers. He looked at the professor and smiled. He turned his head and saw everyone watch them with interest that became surprised gasps when he felt Professor Snape's hand perch on his shoulder, directing him into the crowd.

Without him noticing he had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and the professor gave her the password. He went in followed by Harry. The pregnant silence that followed his entrance made Harry uncomfortable.

"Bring your things, I'll wait for you in five minutes," he said, looking around in disgust.

“Yes Professor” on the way to the stairs he received looks of surprise, anger, betrayal, sorrow, pity, and some smiles of encouragement.

He walked into the room he shared with the boys and almost immediately regretted it. Ron and Hermione waited for him with their arms in indignant attitude in front of his trunk; it also didn't help that Angelina, Katie Bell, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were looking at him from a few feet back.

“Harry Potter! Explain to me right now what's going on” screamed Hermione outraged and upset. “You ignore us on the train, you don't make dinner and you don't tell us why and now it turns out you're going to Slytherin!” She said, raising her voice almost yelling at him.

Harry looked at the group behind Weasley and Granger and saw confusion and annoyance in their eyes. He did not answer, he merely looked at Ron who looked at him with rage.

“What's the matter, Potter? You even deign to answer us now that you're a crawling snake?” – ask Ron with poison in every word.

Harry felt he was stabbed with every word that came out of his old best friend's mouth, but he refused to show it and kept quiet.

“Answer!” – he screamed, out of his mind “What's next? Calling Hermione, a mudblood? Or befriend that coward Malfoy?” – he asked getting closer to Harry.

“Of course not!” He exclaimed indignantly, that was too much, and he wouldn't allow it. “In case you forgot, my mother was the daughter of Muggles, and I don't know," he said, laughing without humor, “Perhaps that “Coward Malfoy” as you call him is a better friend than you could ever be!” He screamed, angry. He saw with satisfaction as he recoiled from the impact of his words. “At least with him I would make sure that he did not betray me at the slightest opportunity," he said, looking at Hermione as well.

He didn't care about anything, he wanted to do the same damage they were doing to him.

“Harry Potter retract from what you said!” - Hermione said shocked.

“ _I WON'T!_ " he screamed, “I thought I had friends, but now I see I was too naive," he ended up looking at them sadly, but he immediately was indifferent. “Well, goodbye Weasley, Granger “he nodded in their direction. “It was a pleasure to meet you … or maybe not," he said in a cold voice.

He looked at the guys in the back and nodded. He turned around and went out with his trunk floating after him. He was so upset that he did not realize that Ron had followed him until he felt the magic vibrate and directed towards him. He didn't have time to raise a shield and closed his eyes waiting for an impact that never came. He opened his eyes in amazement and saw the professor in front of him with the wand raised.

"Weasley", he spat furiously “I always knew you had no brains, but at least I thought you had wizard's honor," he said coldly, "there's nothing lower than to attack from behind” he looked with contempt at both boys – “Potter, let's go.” He placed a hand over his shoulder, and they left through the portrait.

Harry walked down the corridor knowing nothing, feeling only anger, pain, and disappointment. He wasn't aware of his magic was vibrating the armor where he passed, but Snape did.

"Potter, calm down or you’ll blow up the castle," Severus said, stopping.

"I would have given my life for them," he said, looking away, "I just thought that... after five years I meant something to them”. It ended with tears sliding down his cheeks, tears that he cleaned with fury.

Severus stood in front of the boy putting both hands on his shoulders and staring at him.

"You knew from the beginning how this would end, and now you will have the opportunity to meet new people and forge new friendships and relationships," he said, looking at him.

Harry was going to answer, but he was interrupted by a scream.

“¡Harry!”

He turned and saw Angelina, Katie, Neville, Dean, and Seamus running towards him. He immediately tensed, fearing their reproach. But he was surprised by a strong hug from Angelina and Katie and received two loud kisses that made him blush.

“Girls?” he asked, gently moving away from them.

“Harry, we don't believe them. They're saying that you joined You- know-Who and that's why you're going to Slytherin, that you're a traitor," Angelina said, and she denied frantically, “but I don't think so; I always knew that Ronald was envious of your fame and Hermione just wants to use your influence, but that doesn't mean you'd abandon us for something so low” she finishes with conviction.

Harry felt his heart sink and new tears were gathering in his eyes.

"But if that's true, and you've joined You-Know-Who," Neville said, looking at everyone, "I'm sure you would do it to protect us and not to betray us. That wouldn't be you, you'd never leave us, right guys? – he asked with certainty.

“Of course,”

“You are right”

“We believe you, Harry.”

“You are our friend.”

Harry smiled cheerfully and looked at Severus in a mute question. Severus seemed to understand why because he looked everyone in the eye and finally nodded to Harry, who let out a sigh of relief knowing he could trust them.

"Guys, you don't know what this means to me," he said, looking at them one by one, "but I can't give you the explanations you want," he said, lowering his head.

"You don't have to Harry," Dean and Seamus said, "We believe you; you would never do anything to hurt us, and we'd understand if you started thinking more about yourself," Seamus said, "you've always worried about us, and now you deserve to be happy," he ended with a smile.

Harry saw them nod and smiled happy. A second later he was caught in a group hug.

"Enough or I will vomit," Severus interrupted with pretended disgust, "I'm disgusted by so much sentimentality," Severus finished.

"Oh, come on, you deserve it too," Harry said, surprising everyone and Severus himself when he felt the brunette hug him.

"You have a second to let go of me Potter or you'll be in detention all year round," he said, causing nervous laughter from everyone present.

"Sure," Harry said, smirking with amusement, "See you guys. Take care.”

He turned around and walked with the professor on his way to his new house.

**_H and D-D and H_ **

"Draco stop or you'll make a hole in the floor," Blaise said for the fifth time.

But Draco like the first four times had not deigned to respond. He was just walking back and forth lost in his thoughts. Harry had already taken too long, and he was worried about what that mudblood and that weasel could do to him.

“Draco, what are you going to do now that you know whose son Potter is? " asked Nott. “ I must accept that when my father told me yesterday I had a hard time believing it, you understand me, that is Harry Potter, the idol of light, the golden boy, son of the Dark Lord? I can't imagine how you will be; you have always hated each other and now you will have to live together always and in addition to everything, you must kneel before him as if he were the Dark Lord!” He said looking at his friend who had not reacted to anything he had said.

"Oh come on Theo, leave Draco alone.” Blaise said, looking at his friend, "the job will be for us, we'll have to stop them from hexing each other and thus prevent Draco from being killed for daring to hurt the Lord's son” He said with a tone of resignation.

Draco didn't even flinch. If Harry didn't get here soon, he'd go out looking for them at that moment and bring him in chains if necessary. Luckily for both, it was not necessary as at that time Severus came in followed by Harry and his belongings.

Severus observed the three occupants of the room and turned to Harry.

"Potter, they will be your roommates, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott," he said, looking at them one by one.

Harry nodded in the direction of the boys, but his gaze stopped for a few seconds in a pair of gray eyes pointing at him like daggers. He swallowed saliva and look at the professor who looked at him with amusement.

"This will be interesting," Severus said, seeing the brunet’s bewilderment and the anger in his godson's eyes. “Well Potter, you'll share the use of the common room, but you'll have your own bedroom” he walked to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that was in the back. “Come on, I'll show you your bedroom.”

Harry followed the professor, but before he dared to look at the blonde again, and what he saw left him scared and confused. Draco looked at him with contained anger, he had the feeling that if he could kill him with his eyes, he would have done it by now.

He stopped suddenly when he almost collided with Severus.

"I don't think there's any need to tell you whose portrait this is," Severus said, looking at him seriously.

Harry looked at the portrait and immediately recognized it. It looked pretty much like the statue there was in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Of course, it couldn't be any other way," he smiled sideways.

"Purity," Severus said and walked in.

Harry rolled his eyes at the password, but still went in, the portrait closed behind him. he didn’t even look up from the ground or pay attention to what Severus said, he kept trying to understand what had happened outside with Draco.

"Don't worry Potter, Draco will understand when you explain everything," he said with a grimace, "now pay attention.”

**_D and H-H and D_ **

"Draco what the hell is wrong with you," Blaise said, shaking him, "or you control yourself or I'll kill you before the Dark Lord does," he said annoyedly.

"It seems that Granger was very effusive when she said goodbye to Potter," Theo mocking said, "I always thought Granger was in love with Weasley, but I seem to be wrong," he said without knowing he was making a mistake.

Draco couldn't stand it and flipped the bedside table while the glasses on the fake window were starting to shake.

"Draco please calm down," Blaise said, beginning to get scared.

They've never seen the blond lose control like that.

– Look, Draco, if it will make thing easier for you, we'll make sure Potter doesn't bother you and so on...

But it was interrupted when Potter came out of the portrait followed by the professor. Severus looked at them all and came out. Harry took a few steps to the place where Severus had come out, he had forgotten to ask if he could send an owl to his father when a spell passed him near his head and soundproofed the room.

“Draco!” Blaise and Theo shouted in horror at the same time.

Harry turned around and saw Draco look at him with angry eyes and pointing the wand at him. He was going to talk, but he was interrupted by Nott.

“Draco didn't do anything silly I'm sure Potter isn't looking for trouble. Please put the wand down and let's talk," he said, approaching the blonde.

“Shut up and stay out of it!” he screamed with rage and looked at Harry – “Who the hell was it?” – he asked gritting his teeth.

Harry was baffled.

– What the hell are you...

"Don’t try to lie to my face Potter, why don’t you take a look at yours” he spat, conjuring a mirror and send it floating towards Harry violently, but stopping softly when it reached him.

Harry looked in the mirror and all he saw was Katie and Angelina's kisses and then something clicked on his head and he paled. Draco couldn't believe that... He never...

"It's not what you think," Harry said, taking a hesitant step," let me explain.

Draco violently moved the wand in the direction of the brunette disappearing the kisses.

"Name," he said with his teeth clenched, "I want the name," he demanded.

Blaise and Theo were baffled, they didn't understand what the hell was going on, but one thing was for sure, they didn't want to have that Draco as an enemy.

"Katie and Angelina", Harry muttered with his eyes on the floor.

"I'll kill them slowly," he said, striding towards Harry who backed in fear until he hit the wall.

"Draco is not what you're thinking," Harry said, "they just...

“It better not be what I think," he said, cornering him against the wall, "because you, Harry James Potter," he said, poking him with his finger, threateningly, “ _you're mine, just mine_ \-- and he went towards Harry's red lips.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt Draco's lips on his own and gasped when he felt his soft tongue stroking his lips asking permission, which was granted, and had to hold on to the blonde's shoulders or his legs would give way. His tongues struggled to dominate, but unsurprisingly, Harry gladly ceded control and instead tangled his fingers into the silky blond hair moaning with pleasure.

When the air was needed, they separated agitated.

"Don't let them touch you Harry or ill cruciate them to exhaustion," he said, reloading his forehead on the brunette.

"I don't need anyone but you, Draco," Harry said, kissing his lips again, but this time tenderly demonstrating his love for the blonde.

Blaise and Theo were in shock, their mouths open and their eyes like plates. They couldn't believe what their eyes saw, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter kissing passionately in front of them. When, for Merlin, had that happened?

When they came out of their shock, they had the decency to blush and cleared their throat drawing attention to them.

Draco and Harry split up and both blushed furiously when they saw the two boys.

“Eh... I” Draco cleared his throat looking at Harry “Can trust them, but you must be tired, go to sleep” he came up and gently kissed his lips. “Until tomorrow.

“You won't... I thought...– stuttered Harry disappointed.

"Of course," he said, smiling, "just tell me the password.

"Purity," said a smiling brunette "Good night.

"Have a _good night_ Potter _,”_ Blaise said in a mocking tone.

"Harry," he said, looking at them, "I'm Harry.

"Have _sweet dreams,_ Harry," Theo said with amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing.

When Harry disappeared, they both looked at Draco.

"We are all ears," both Slytherin said.

**_H and D-D and H_ **

Harry had already put on his green silk pajamas when the portrait opened revealing the blonde wearing a black silk pajama.

“Everything okay? – asked Harry looking at Draco.

"Better than okay," he said, smiling.

"I see Tom kept his word for the Slytherins," he said, going into bed and patting next to him.

"Yes," he said, going up to the bed, "and I'll take care of those who don't yet know that YOU're untouchable," he said, approaching his lips.

Harry pulled him closer, gladly receiving that mischievous tongue that searched for a playmate. When they split up, Harry smiled at him.

“I missed you all day”

Draco embraced him and lured him to his chest.

"Now we are together and within these territories we are free” he kissed his hair—now sleep that classes begin tomorrow.”

Draco stayed up longer, thinking of a way to find his mother. When he finally fell asleep, he fell into an uneasy slumber.

Harry woke up when he felt something damp go down his neck.

“Draco” he moaned softly.

“It's time, Harry, get up or we'll be late for Transfigurations”

Harry lazily opened his eyes and saw the blond dressed and combing his hair.


	17. Cohabitation and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Heya Guys, This was yesterday's update. I was kind of lazy and did not post. But here it is! Enjoy! XD 
> 
> Tany
> 
> SPOILER ALERT(not really): Could contain grammatical and/or minor tense errors.  
> AUTHOR: VampirePrincess27

**H and D-D and H**

Harry arrived in the Transfiguration classroom with Draco between a few laughs and jokes with the other Slytherins, but his laughter died when he heard Weasley's voice.

"Oh look, but if it isn’t traitorous Potter _”._ He said, looking at him with hate.

"Ron enough, don't make a fuss", Said Hermione looking at them with disgust.

"Yes Weasley, listen to know-it-all Granger," Draco said contemptuously, "if you don't want me to send you to the infirmary.”

"Look at them, so perfect for each other," he said, "a traitor and a coward."

He didn’t get to finish because in the next second he had a wand buried in his neck.

"Call him a traitor again and they will be picking your pieces from the walls you skint (1)," Draco said, in a low, dangerous voice, almost a whisper.

"Enough Draco, ignore him," Harry said, clutching the blonde's arm, "Now that I'm no longer with them and they're not famous, they'll look for fame another way," he saw the redhead red with shame and smiled with satisfaction.

They turned around, but before advancing a couple of steps Draco saw a hand fall on Harry's shoulder and turn him around violently. Without even thinking, he turned quickly and raised his right hand by pushing with his magic to the ungainly body of the redhead against the back of the classroom leaving him unconscious.

Everyone looked at him surprised and fearful as Harry looked at him in amazement.

"Let this serve as a warning," he said, looking at all the Gryffindors – "anyone _stupid_ enough who dares touch Harry will pay dearly, " he says giving them all a murderous look.

“But what has happened here? " Professor McGonagall asked entering the classroom – "is that Mr. Weasley?! – she asked horrified.

"Malfoy attacked him, Professor," Hermione spat, pointing an accusing finger at the Blonde while kneeling next to the redhead.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The professor exclaimed surprised.

"I'm sorry Professor, but he asked for it," he said in a tone that was anything but regret or apology.

"Yeah Professor, he attacked Harry in the back" added Neville. “And it's not the first time, last night he also attacked him in the back when he was going down the stairs.”

“He did what?!” Professor McGonagall and Draco asked at the same time, one with disbelief and the other in anger.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Draco asked the brunette, his tone between worried and annoyed.

"I... well it's that... I didn't give it too much importance," he said, stirring awkwardly.

"You didn’t give it too much importance?!" Draco exclaimed incredulously.

"Enough Lads! " exclaimed Minerva “Miss Granger, take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary and when he wakes up tell him that he has detention with me all week ah, and 50 points from Gryffindor" she looked at Malfoy and continued "You are not out the woods Mr. Malfoy, although I thank you for acting on time that was not the way, 15 points less for Slytherin" she turned his worried gaze to Harry "are you well, Mr. Potter? she asks, scrutinizing his face and body.

"I'm well Professor, don't worry," Harry answered slightly embarrassed.

"Everybody, take a seat," she said with annoyance after giving a nod to Harry.

The class passed quietly, half an hour later Weasley and Granger came back, but Harry was not the least bothered, he was enjoying the class. By the end of the class, he had earned 50 points for Slytherin for being the first to transform glass into a beautiful white swan, Draco had been the other student who had made it and they both smiled mockingly at Granger looking at them indignantly and with a red face.

Lunch passed peacefully, receiving flattery from the purebloods for his excellent table manners, and blushing every time Draco looked at him proudly.

After lunch, they headed to the greenhouses with the Hufflepuffs. Although he had to endure the wary and envious glances some sent to him, he enjoyed Draco's company that always attentively solved all his doubts and at the end of class, he gave him a beautiful red rose.

They came out of the greenhouses and said goodbye to Theo and Blaise who were going to send an owl. Draco and Harry headed to their common room along with another group from their house.

"We're free until lunchtime," Draco said, walking next to Harry, "What do you think if we go to the room and I lend you my owl, so you can send news to your dad's friends and your father”.

“Thank you, Draco, I wanted to do it, but Hedwig is very easy to recognize.”

Half an hour later Harry had sent two letters, one for Remus and Sirius and the other for his father.

"Harry," Draco began insecurely after watching the owl leave, "can we talk?" he asked seriously.

Harry had an idea what the blonde wanted to talk about, and he felt nervous, but he still nodded.

"Okay Draco, I’m listening," he said, taking a seat next to him.

Draco looked at his green eyes and knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to see that boy happy. He smiled and took the brunette's warm hands.

“Harry... I like you” he saw the brunette's surprised eyes “and a lot, I... I asked the Lord for his consent to court you,” he said waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“Draco! " Harry exclaimed in amazement and then he smirked "Tom didn’t Crucio you?” he asked with amusement.

"I guess he thought about it," he said, smiling, but then he got serious “I... I have the consent of the Lord and your father's friends, but if you don't...” he didn’t finish the sentence, suddenly insecure.

“Of course not! "He said outraged without realizing the hurt look of the blond. “Don’t even think about it, I told you before, _You_ Draco Lucious Malfoy Black are MINE, and I won’t allow anybody else to touch you as I do!” he declared firmly.

“Harry!" He said surprised, “I thought you didn't...”

Harry didn't let him finish, he pounced over him and tumbled them over the bed, and He took his lips in a searing kiss. When they separated Draco’s, eyes had darkened with desire.

"Mine," Harry said as he kissed his pale neck.

“Harry”. Draco gasped.

He took Harry by the shoulders reversing positions and he placed himself on top.

“I am yours but are you mine? Just mine?” he asks as he leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"Yes, I'm yours Draco, only yours," he replied passionately.

Draco groaned when he heard Harry declare himself his own. He went down to his mouth and kissed him, sticking his tongue in, and exploring the delicious mouth of the brunette as his hands glided down his sides.

"Mine, mine, mine," he repeated as he kissed Harry’s neck ravenously.

He continued to suck, bite, and kiss his entire neck, enjoying the groans of the brunette.

"Ahhhh Draco" Harry groaned when he bit his collarbone. The tie was forgotten on the bed.

Draco stopped and he looked at the brunette’s eyes, they were almost black and only a small green circle could be seen.

“Harry” he gasped “You have no idea how beautiful you look like this, blushing, agitated, and lips red.” He straightened to look at him properly. “If we don’t stop now, we won’t be able to stop.”

Harry nodded still dizzy with so much pleasure.

"Come on” Draco rose with a sigh and held out his hand. “Let's go down to eat” They came out of the brunette's bedroom, but before they went out through the portrait he turned and looked at those beautiful green eyes. “By the way, now we're officially boyfriends, at least inside Slytherin” He winced and went into the common room. “But that does not mean I will not hex anyone who gets inappropriately close to you, so warn your little friends”. Having said this he kissed him in front of the whole common room to let it be clear that Harry was his and anyone who wished to harm him would suffer a slow and painful death.

When the meal was over, they headed to their last class of the day: Ancient Runes.

The class was not so complicated thanks to Draco's help and as soon as it finished, they went to the library to do the homework and that way have the afternoon free.

As they left the library, they met Colin, who smiled at Harry with uncertainty.

"Ah, hello P-Potter," he said, blushing, "the Headmaster asked me to let you know he'll be waiting for you in his office," he said nervously, staring at Draco.

"Thank you, Colin," he said, smiling, "and I'm Harry, not Potter. See you around”

"Of course, Harry, take care” he looked at Malfoy and he nodded. “Malfoy.”

"I'm sure he'll want to know how my day went and whether I've gotten information from you or the others," he said, going that direction.

“What will you tell him? – he asks following him.

"Nothing, obviously," he shrugged, "I'll tell him that we're barely getting to know each other and that I need more time. See you in the common room? – he asked looking at him.

“Of course, but first I'll take you.”

Harry left half an hour later with the promise that as soon as he had information, he would immediately bring it to him. Smiling he headed to the common room.

Draco waited for him sitting in front of the fire and waving at the others he went to sit next to the blonde, who wasted no time and drew him to his chest in a hug. Harry huddled and yawned tiredly.

"Hmm, I think it's best if we do the Transfigurations homework and get ready to sleep," he said.

"Yes, or at this rate, I will fall asleep in your legs," he said, rising and rubbing his eyes.

After showering, Harry fell asleep peacefully on the chest of the blonde who had become his favorite pillow.

*********

The week had flown between classes, assignments, and friends. He had received letters from his father, Remus, and his godfather congratulating him on his new house. His father had told him that he already had progressed in his research into his father and Lily's Horcruxes but would explain when they saw each other.

Luckily, the week had passed without incident, perhaps because Weasley was still grounded and Granger dared not do anything alone. But since nothing is eternal, on a Tuesday after potions Professor Severus had asked him to stay. He told him they needed to talk and that he would wait for him the next day in the afternoon.

Harry knocked in Professor Snape's rooms and then walked in.

“Good afternoon professor, did you want to see me? – Harry asked.

"Yes Potter, sit down.” He waited for him to take a sit and continued – “The headmaster is concerned about the influence Mr. Malfoy and in general the other Slytherins have over you.” – he said seriously – “He has asked me to keep you under vigil and to retake the lessons in Occlumency.”

"But I don't need them," he said hastily.

"I know Potter, but the Headmaster doesn't have to know," he smirked- "I'll see you three times a week. You can bring your homework, books, magazines, or whatever you want to pass the time” – he got up – “You may leave, we start next week”.

Harry went out downcast into his common room.

**_H and D-D and H_ **

Over the next week, Harry had been a little busy, both for classes, homework, and more, and for the constant harassment of the Headmaster, but that didn't overshadow the cute moments he spent with Draco.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see that a redhead came right in front of him.

"But look who it is, the _Great Harry Potter_ and alone," Ron said mockingly, "Where is that coward friend of yours?

Harry looked up with annoyance, his day was going so well that he didn't want to spoil it.

"Listen, Weasley," He said firmly, seeing the curious onlookers who were approaching, "I don't have time to waste it with you, but if you want to know my every move so badly, ill give you my schedule, that way you can follow me everywhere and who knows” – he shrugged- “Maybe you’ll be lucky enough and I’ll give you an autograph.” He said pushing him out of the way without hiding his smirk listening to the jeer and taunts of the others.

“Stupid Potter you won't get away with it, as soon as I put my hands on you …”

“Yes, yes, whatever you say. Now disappear, your presence bothers me," he said, waving his hand in the air without stopping his path.

He heard screams and laughter, but he remained unbothered, all he wanted was to get to the Quidditch pitch and look for Draco.

He saw a large group of Slytherins with Draco in the center giving orders, he smiled and made his way towards him. He passed between the boys and girls and planted a grand kiss on his lips leaving them all amazed.

"Looks like someone's in a very good mood today," Draco said, smiling as he pulled a lock off his forehead.

“Of course, today I will practice some Quidditch. Of course, if His Majesty accepts me," he said, smiling and bowing in a teasing manner.

They all let go of giggles. He felt Draco's soft fingers on his chin and looked up. Draco smiled cynically. At his signal they all circled and Draco took Harry by the waist as he kissed him gently and carefree. Anyone passing by would only see a compact group of Slytherins.

“You know perfectly well that you don't have to do any tests” he whispered gently looking him in the eye “With you as a seeker the house cup will be ours.”

“Draco!” – Harry exclaimed astonished taking a step back.

"Shhh," Draco said, putting a finger on his lips – “We both know that you are the best seeker, and it doesn't bother me at all to leave you the position in exchange for the cup," he said, smiling cheekily.

“But...”

"I'm not interested in your excuses Potter," he said with pretended annoyance, "Now help me pick the member for the team,” he said while pulling the brunette towards the center.

Two hours later the team was formed, with Draco as captain and Keeper; Harry as a seeker; Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague as chasers; Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe as Beaters.

“All right, that's all. As soon as I have the training schedules you will be informed” he said walking with a happy brunette by his side.

****

**_TR***LV_ **

Tom was sitting in the living room looking thoughtful. He turned his wand distractedly as he held a letter in his left hand. The irony of this situation had not overlooked him. It was the second time he was in this situation, only that they were two different people and two kinds of feelings. He was so self-absorbed that he didn't notice Nagini's entrance.

_"What are you thinking, Tom? I haven't seen you so focused since a few weeks ago_ " she hissed curling up comfortably at the Dark Lord’s feet.

_"I'm thinking about how to get into Hogwarts" he_ hissed distractedly without looking at the snake.

_"You miss him so much that you're thinking about sneaking into school"_ she hissed with amusement.

_"Of course not”_ – he replied indignantly – “It’s just that …”

_"Oh come on Tom, accept it. You speak about him all the time, telling me all he has learned and everything you will teach him when the term ends. You can’t stop making plans for Christmas and don’t you dare deny it! – she hissed when she saw he was going to interrupt her – “If it isn’t to praise him you are complaining that he is disobedient, stubborn, irresponsible, he surely isn’t eating well, yada yada yada – she hissed in a bored drawl._

_"I won't even deign to argue that with you and for your information it's him!" he hissed furiously holding a letter in the air “Who is begging me to go to Hogwarts to see his first Quidditch match. I admit that it always seemed like a waste of time but I decided to go and it’s NOT because I miss him as you say. Is because I want to observe closely the old dotard (2) and find him with his guard down, maybe ill find out something. Now leave before I make **snake a la mode di Voldemort (3)** out of you.” He hissed fueling the fire from the chimney – “I still have to figure out how to go through the school’s wards without being detected” _

Nagini was sure if she could roll her eyes she would have. Tom always stopped thinking coherently when it came to the youngling.

_"Instead of breaking your head with big plans, use your cunning and wit. A simple plan would be more effective. In case you didn't know, snakes are considered to be magical animals of very low danger, so the protective wards of ANY place do not detect our magic."_

_"I think it's a good idea. The only problem is that even though one of my animagus forms is a snake, my magic core is still that of a wizard"–_ he hissed with annoyance.

_"Merlin Tom” – she hissed furiously_ –“ _Use the only neuron you have left and think. You're a fucking Wizard, in case you didn't know, there are thousands of potions, and guess what... you have the best potions master!_

Tom tried to debate Nagini's argument but all he was able to do was blow like fish out of the water.

_"All right, I admit it and now leave! –_ he hissed turning around slightly embarrassed.

_"As you wish, Tommy, just be sure to check with Severus as soon as possible."_

Tom dropped inelegantly into the armchair, totally defeated. He had no point in denying it, he missed his dunderheaded son and wanted to see him as soon as possible. He sighed with resignation, between his son and James he was going crazy. 

_James_

He leaned on the couch thinking of his beloved James. Would Harry be as good at flying as his love? He let himself sink into the memory of the first game he went to see of his beautiful boy with unruly hair.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Early November 1977_

_He was in a living room on his last search trip when he received an owl. He approached quickly when he recognized the animal that looked back at him. He relieved the owl from his cargo and took a seat on the sofa and opened the letter with anticipation._

> _"Dear Tommy_ ” he snorted, shaking his head “ _how's your trip going? I hope you're having a good time. It's fun to go back to school but I miss you, I've finally told my friends about you, their reactions were very good considering the situation. Sirius and Remus want to see you again to have "The Friend's Talk"_ _with you, Lily is happy for me, though I suspect she's happier to get rid of me hmph, and Peter says that if I am ok with it then he is too. There are so many things I'd like to tell you, but unfortunately a letter won't be enough. The main one is to invite you to my first Quidditch game of the season, I understand if you're busy but I'd be immensely happy if you could come see me even if it's a few moments. It's hard for me to be away from you, and I look forward to Christmas holidays. In case you have no problem coming then I will wait for you the next Saturday at 11 am in the dressing rooms, the game starts at 11:30 am._

_Yours, James._

_Tom kept the letter with great care and frowned on a plan to enter Hogwarts without the old coot noticing. He didn't care about Quidditch, he had always thought of the game as a waste of time, but seeing his beautiful brunette again was worth it._

* * *

He came out of his thoughts with a sigh. That distant Saturday, he had seen his love fly with such grace that he had fallen even more in love with the boy, which was never in his careful plans. After spending time with his friends, he had left them to spend a valuable half-hour kissing meaninglessly at his beautiful young man who had melted in his arms.

He sighed in frustration at seeing the bulge in his pants. When he brought back his Jams, he'd make him pay for letting him in this state, he wouldn’t let that beautiful body for a week.

*********

Severus walked through the corridors of the dungeons quickly, carrying his wand tightly, and didn't mind hexing a few students and giving detentions if his frustration came down a little bit.

It was the second time, the second! in that week he was called by the Headmaster. Didn’t it pass through that feeble-minded fool’s head that he had work to do? And as if that weren't enough, now he had to make a potion for the Dark Lord that took 15 long days to prepare, all because Potter wanted “daddy” to see him play Quidditch.

He glowered at the gargoyle before spitting the absurd password. He knocked and waited for permission to enter, seconds he took advantage of to compose his mask.

"Come in," he saw his protégé come in and smiled kindly,” Ah Severus, thank you for coming so fast. I won't take that long but take a seat my boy”- he waited and then continued after Severus had taken a seat – I'd like to know what you've found out about Harry, I'm worried about him.”

"Actually, very little, almost nothing," he said, "What is a fact is that the boy is too depressed about Black though showing otherwise and from what I've seen things with the Slytherins are going well.”

“Haven't you been able to find out anything else?” He said without hiding his disappointment.

"No Headmaster," Severus replied with clenched teeth, "I'm sorry, but I don't have much free time, among Potter's private classes, all my Dark Arts Defense groups and Potions, plus the Lord's commissions, I don't have much time left to invest in anything else.”

"You're right my boy, I've loaded you with a lot of work and that's why I'm looking for help for you.” He took a lemon candy and continued. “My old friend Horace Slughorn is about to take the potion master job. I hope to have him here after the Christmas holidays. But there is another issue where I require your opinion” He continued calmly. “Remus contacted me yesterday and asked me for Harry to spend his first trip to Hogsmeade with him, but I still haven’t made a decision.”

Without showing a shred of emotion he nodded.

"I think it would help Potter, maybe it would be wise for the boy to spend some time with him and get him away from the influence the Slytherins may have on him.”

“Yes, I thought so too. I just hope it doesn't go the other way and ends up convincing Harry to go back to Gryffindor.”

"I doubt it very much, if I've learned anything from that boy, it's how stubborn he is," he ended up with a snort.

"All right, then it's decided," he got up content, "you can leave”

Severus got up and went out without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes 
> 
> Vocabulary  
> 1) Skint - a British slang term for broke or poor.   
> 2) Old Dotard - an old person who has become physically weak and whose mental faculties have declined.   
> 3) Snake a la mode di Voldemort - basically snake in Voldemort's style. (differs from the original in Spanish) 
> 
> Ronald you better chill *rolls eyes* and Poor Severus, the multitasker, will he get a moment of peace from his employers? XD   
> and Harry and Draco's relation is progressing *chef kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's Notes:  
> “Hey, Guys! So, what a first chapter huh. We are up to an intriguing start, aren’t we? XD  
> Tany
> 
> Ps. In a while, I will be uploading two more chapters today. XD


End file.
